Big Time Supernatural Lives
by Kae Maple Lefebvre
Summary: James is a vampire. What could go wrong? Just about everything. Co-written with MarshmallowPiggs, and a friend from school. (Currently being rewritten as 'Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business.'
1. Everthing Will Be Fine, I Think

**Big Time Supernatural Issues: **

_E_:It was a cool October evening, and James Diamond was walking back to Palm Woods after staying at the arcade with Carlos all day. Carlos had walked home ahead of James because he had homework to do. James, however, was content with walking alone. He liked to look at L.A. when it was dark. It just added to the mystique. He was approaching Palm Woods when he got the sensation he was being followed. He quickened his pace and looked behind him, but no one was there. Just as he made it to the doors, a tall figure blocked his path.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get inside," James said while trying to step past the man.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere," the man declared with a smirk. James barely even had time to scream as the man lunged at him and bit his neck. James felt a burning sensation in his neck as black edges blurred his vision. The last thing he remembered before blacking out completely was a warm, sticky liquid passing through his lips and down his throat. Then he lost consciousness completely.

When James woke up, he was in a dark room that was not his own. He was tied to a chair and he struggled against his restraint. Suddenly, a bright light was shined in his eyes and he hissed in annoyance.

"Good, you're awake. At first, I thought you died like all the others, but that's why I picked you, James, you're stronger than everyone else," said a voice as a tall man with shaggy hair walked toward him. It was the same man from in front of Palm Woods!

"What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm stronger than the others? Who are you?" James asked as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

"All in due time, my boy. Forgive my rudeness, though. My name is Drake Sommers. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, as he extended his hand.

"And how am I supposed to shake your hand?" James wondered.

"Break the ropes." Drake commanded, James tried to break the ropes by flexing his muscles and pushing against them, he was surprised when they broke and fell. He got up and rubbed his wrists.

"Excellent. Now let's see how fast you are," said Drake as he suddenly disappeared.

"What?" James said as he was hit from the side. Blows rained down on him from every direction.

"You've got to get away from me, James, run away." He heard Drake's voice from somewhere. James did as he was told and ran. He easily cleared over 100 feet in two steps. The punches stopped, He listened to the silence and heard footsteps from the right. James ran towards the left. He and Drake played this game of chase for a while before they stopped, both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that's amazing. How am I so fast and strong?" James asked. Drake smiled.

"Because I have gifted you with immortality. You are faster and stronger than you were when you were a human." He explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by immortality? When I was human? What am I?" James questioned, a knot forming in his stomach because he already knew.

"My dear boy, you are now a vampire." Drake said proudly. James shook his head. Was this guy off his rocker?

"And now," Drake said as he brought a small child toward James, "It is time for your first meal."

"Are you crazy? That's a kid. I'm not gonna hurt this kid!" James protested. Drake kept smiling as he drew a slash down the kid's neck. It began to bleed and all at once an overwhelming scent hit James' nose. It smelled so good that James couldn't help but lick his lips. He stepped tentatively toward the child.

"Go ahead, James, take the bite." Drake said as his pushed the kid towards James. Without warning, James bit the child and drank its blood. As he finished and threw the boy to the ground, Drake's smile grew bigger.

"And now the transformation is complete."

Over the next few hours, Drake explained everything about being a vampire to James, such as where to hunt and how to survive during the day. AS he walked James back to Palm Woods, he gave him the most crucial piece of advice: "Do not tell anyone. Don't reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary. Also, you most feed every day, unless you want to experience the bloodlust." James wanted to ask him more, but Drake was gone. He shrugged and ran quickly to his room so that the manager wouldn't see him. As he flopped down on his bed, he began to wonder just how this was all going to play out.

James woke up that day at about 6 PM. When he got up, he surprised to find Logan, Carlos and Kendall in the living room.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Carlos said jokingly.

"Wow, no more late night arcade sessions for you." Logan admonished with a smile.

"Are you feeling alright, James? You look a little pale," Kendall said, worried. James shook his head. He kept shaking his head until he realized that it was his friends' heartbeats that he was hearing. He felt his teeth become sharper and he almost yelped in surprise. He quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. His friends had bewildered expressions on their faces. James looked in the mirror and was surprised to find he only had a slight reflection. He could just barely make out a pair of fangs. He ran his tongue across them and accidentally cut his tongue. The blood dripped into the sink as the memories of last night filled his head. He grimed and clenched his fists. A sharp rap at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"James, what's wrong? Are you okay?" came Kendall's voice, the worry evident.

"I-I'm fine, K-Kendall, just a little sick. I think I'm just a little sick. Ate too much pizza. I'll be f-fine," James said shakily.

"Okay, We'll let you rest some more. If you need us, just call." Logan said. James opened the door and smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine." He said weakly. Then they left and James went to his room. The heartbeats had finally stopped ringing in his head and James took in a large breathe.

'You need to feed everyday, James. Don't forget that,' said Drake's voice in his conscience. James ran his hand through his hair. He looked for an exit and spied his window. Deciding on no other option, he opened his window and leapt out. He landed on the pavement and began to run. He knew no one would be able to see him, so he ran until he came to a seedy part of town. There were plenty of people all around him and he could hear their heartbeats. All he needed to do was pick one. He decided on a pretty young girl who was just a little drunk. He took what he needed and went back home. How was he going to keep this up day-in and day-out? He decided he would just try to ignore the heartbeats and get on with life. Little did he know, that was easier said than done. Over the next few days, James tried to maintain an air of normalcy. He blocked out the heartbeats the best he could, and fed only at night. He went on with his life, which included hanging out and recording songs. It seemed like everything was going to work out alright after all. Until the day it all went wrong.


	2. Shoulda Known Better

Ever since last Friday, Kendall noticed James had been acting quite strangely. He was always looked pale, he was on edge all the time, and it seemed he was taking extra precaution to avoid him, Logan, and Carlos. After recording a new song one day, Kendall decided to talk to him. Carlos and Logan had gone to get smoothies, so it was the perfect opportunity. They both walked back to Palm Woods in silence. When they got to Kendall's apartment, he turned to face James.

"Hey James? Can you come in here for a second? I want to talk to you." Kendall said as he unlocked the door.

"Oh, uh, sure." James replied, his gaze concentrated on the floor. Kendall walked in and James stood outside the door.

"Well, aren't you coming? You can come in." Kendall invited. James nodded and walked in. He sat on one end of the living and Kendall sat on the other.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" James asked. Kendall breathed out, ready to confront James.

"Well, it's just…you've been acting weird lately. You've not been yourself and I just want to know what's wrong." Kendall said earnestly.

"What? Nothing's wrong." James assured. "I'm just tired."

"Oh come on James, we both know that's not true. I mean, you're as pale as ever, you hardly talk to us, what's wrong? You can tell me." Kendall said as he moved closer to James. James' eyes opened wide and he moved away. Kendall tried to move closer but every time, James shied away.

"Stay away from me, Kendall." James said suddenly, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Stay away from me." James commanded.

"No, I won't. I'm your best friend and I have a right to know what's wrong." Kendall insisted as he walked behind James and placed his hand on his shoulder.

James desperately tried to ignore Kendall's heartbeat. It was racing and the thought of the hot blood pulsing underneath was almost too much for James to handle. He felt his fangs lengthen and he let out a low growl. He grabbed Kendall's hand and pushed him away.

"I said stay away!" James yelled.

"James…I'm sorry. I…I just want to help." Kendall said softly.

"Oh no, Kendall you can't help me. No one can." James said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" James growled again and pinned Kendall to the wall by his throat.

"Do you want to know what's wrong? Do you want to know why I'm so nervous all the time? I'm a vampire, Kendall! I'm a monster. I kill people. I can hear your heartbeat, and everyone else's and right now it's taking every fiber of my being not to rip your throat out right here and now! Do you understand what's wrong with me?" James yelled. There was a look of both horror and shock a Kendall's face as he tried to comprehend was James had said.

"What? When?" Was all he could manage.

"Last Friday. A man named Drake Sommers attacked me right outside Palm Woods when I was walking home," James stated, breathing heavy.

"And you have to drink blood?"

"Yes, every day. And let me tell you, it's not easy to be around you guys when all I can think of is blood. I actually haven't fed since the other day, which is why I was out of I today." James admitted. He let Kendall go and backed away.

"Oh wow, James. I had no idea; I don't really know what to say." Kendall said, dumbfounded.

"There's nothing to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go," James said as he turned to leave.

Kendall put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, wait, I think I know how to help you." James looked at him.

"Take some of my blood. It's alright." Kendall said.

Now it was James' turn to look dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can bite me."

"What? No, I wouldn't." James insisted.

"Yes you can. Friends help each other, no matter what. So go ahead, take the bite." Kendall said as he bared his neck. James licked his lips, even though his head told him not to do this.

"Kendall, I can't. What if I take too much?" James asked.

"You won't. You're still the same old James. I know you won't hurt me." Kendall assured.

"If you say so…" James said. He opened his mouth and prepared to bite Kendall. Was he really going to bite his best friend?

"Yes," he whispered, before giving into the monster inside of him.

_K_:The minute James' fangs entered Kendall's neck, Kendall was overcome with an overwhelming sensation of pain. And James could feel it as well, though he only knew through Kendall's actions. Kendall had gone completely tense, though he'd given a small cry when James had first taken the bite. In his mind, James was vaguely aware of who he was biting, though their blood was top priority. As James began to drink, he became – what was the word? – Replenished, he could feel Kendall's blood giving him the energy he so badly needed. Suddenly he noticed Kendall's heartbeats had slowed. 'Oh no, did I take too much?' James thought, removing his mouth from his best friend's neck. But to his relief, Kendall coughed and opened his eyes.

"You could've mentioned it was going to sting." He said, laughing. And James laughed along, feeling better now that'd he'd finally told someone.

"Just…don't tell the others yet. I need some time…to think this all out." James said slowly as he started to leave the room.

"James, I won't, don't worry." Kendall said. But he had crossed his fingers.


	3. Well, Maybe She'll Understand

(Later that night)

"Guys, I know why James is acting kinda odd lately." Kendall said as the boys were watching TV. James had gone out for a walk to clear his head and maybe find a snack.

"Well, what is it?" Logan asked.

"He's a vampire."

"No way. Shut up, that can't be." Carlos said in disbelief.

"Believe it." Kendall said pulling down his hood, revealing the marks James had left. And smiled.

(Meanwhile…walking through LA's alleys)

James was running in the night, darting from alleyway to alleyway in search of a snack. He could hear a heartbeat, so he was close. Then he heard her voice.

"Oh please don't take my locket. Daniel, please! I'll give you my wallet, keys…I'll even go to dinner with you one last time, just give me my locket!" A girl pleaded. James darted behind the nearest building. Could he stop a robbery-in-progress? Suddenly he heard her scream.

"Leave her alone!" James growled, stepping out from the shadows, the coldness in his voice surprising even himself.

"Who are you, punk?" the man named Daniel snarled.

"Name's James and I'm your worst nightmare." And with that, James found his snack. But before he fed, he gave the girl her locket back. He'd left Daniel in the alleyway.

"Wait for me, okay?" He asked her gently.

"Here?" She asked timidly, glancing around nervously. James nodded, "I'll only be a minute or two." And then took to feed.

When he came back, the girl looked at him, her ice blue eyes holding a puzzled expression.

"Where'd he go?" she asked; her voice small.

"I took him to the police for attempted robbery." James lied.

"Thank you." She whispered. "My name's Riley. Are you hungry? We could go get shakes or something." James nodded, although he was a vampire, he could still eat human food.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" Riley asked him between sips of her chocolate-peanut butter shake. James set his vanilla shake down on the table.

"I was out for a walk." He replied. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm lucky you found me. Sometimes he'd get abusive if he didn't get his way. I've tried breaking up with him so many times now, but he just keeps blackmailing me so I get back with him. I hate Daniel, he's like a reoccurring nightmare that I never wake up from." She smiled gently, adding, "But every cloud has a silver lining, doesn't it, and think mine might actually be you." James nodded, smiling back, unaware his fangs were visible.

"Oh cool!" Riley almost yelled, excitedly. He laughed; "I got my teeth sharpened to look like fangs. I'm not really a vampire." He lied. She nodded.

"Speaking of vampires…would you want to come watch Dracula at my place? I'm bored otherwise. Not trying to say anything." She said, blushing. James silently nodded, finishing his shake and getting up.

"Sure. Just let me make a phone call."

(2 hours later):

James had called Kendall, who told the others the story, so he probably wasn't going to be home for awhile. Meanwhile, James and Riley had settled back at her place and were now watching 1931's Dracula, starring Bella Lugosi.

"I love horror movies, and this is one of the best." Riley said softly, and James noticed how she seemed to be daring herself to come closer to him.

"Me too. Ever see An American Werewolf in London?" She shook her head, dark red hair flying. But then she scooted over to curl into him, her head on his chest.

"This is the scariest part of the movie." She whispered. James held his breath. Did she know what it did to him to sit here; knowing fresh blood was readily available? No. Absentmindedly his hand started running through her hair. And that's when it hit him. James was in love. Romeo and Juliet much? As he watched the credits roll, he realized Riley was asleep. So he picked her up, and carried her to her room. He set her down under the covers of her bed and climbed in to sit next to her, pondering his every move. Could he just bite her now? No. He hadn't even kissed her yet. Well, that'd have to change. So as gently as he could, he pulled Riley into his arms and gently shook her to wake her.

"Wh-what?" she whined sleepily.

"The movie's over, and I was going to go back home." James said softly.

"N-no. James…stay. I mean, I w-want you to b-because I t-think I'm f-falling in l-love with you. Thanks for saving m-me." he nodded, noticing she'd learned forward.

"What?" he asked confused. Is it possible they'd been thinking the exact same thing? Yes, it was. Because what Riley whispered next didn't even manage to surprise him.

"James, kiss me."

The next second, both were completely lost in each other's eyes. He noticed how Riley kept watching him, every few seconds her gaze would focus on his lips and then flit away. Drake hadn't said anything about falling in love. So…realizing he could go ahead, James allowed his lips to meet Riley's.

_E_:After a few moments, James abruptly broke the kiss. He was surprised he'd let himself do that, actually. He got up and held Riley's hand.

"I have to go." He said slowly. Riley's face registered slight disappointment, but she nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked forlornly.  
"I don't know, it was nice to meet you, though. Goodnight, Riley," he said softly as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Goodnight James." She replied, and he thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice. With that, James walked out of her room, down the apartment steps, and out the front door. As he broke into a run, he smiled to himself. Sure, he'd gone on dozens of dates with girls, but he'd never felt the way he felt with them as when he did when he was with Riley. Something just seemed…right. He just hoped he could keep the 'thing' inside him at bay long enough to confirm it. He finally arrived back at the Palm Woods just as the first streaks of daylight entered the sky. He quickly fell asleep, lying in his bed with a huge grin on his face.

Then he woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, the boys' day off. It was 10 AM. James got up and got dressed, and went out into the living room. Kendall was nowhere to be found. Logan and Carlos were watching cartoons. They didn't even notice James until he grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Carlos.


	4. Him vs Them

"Good morning guys!" James said cheerfully.

"What are _you_ doing up so early? Isn't it a little bright outside for you?" Logan asked snottily.

"Actually, no. It seems like a beautiful day out." James replied. As James was eating, he finally took notice of Carlos' odd attire. It was a comfortable 60 degrees out today, yet Carlos was wearing pants, a long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and wooly scarf, and trademark helmet. James also noticed an odd scent coming from Carlos, besides his usual human stench.

"Uhh, Carlos? What are you wearing and why do you smell?" James asked curiously.

"What are you talking about? This is my normal everyday outfit," Carlos said seriously. James just looked at him.

"Carlos it's 60 degrees out."

"Well, okay, maybe the scarf was overkill, but that way you won't be tempted by the sight of my neck. And that smell is the smell of the wrath of garlic I have around my neck, also to keep you away."

"Keep me away? Why would I care about your neck?" James asked as he got up, though he was well aware of the answer.

"Don't worry James, we know you're a vampire, and it's all right," Logan said as he got up slowly and went behind James.

"What are you talking-" James started before Logan wrapped his arm around James' neck while pointing a sharp piece of wood at his heart.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" James yelled incredulously.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment and then you'll be a nice pile of ash on the floor," Logan stated calmly while pressing the point into James' chest. James thrashed and wrenched Logan's arm from his neck. Then, using his supernatural strength and speed, he came up behind Logan pinned his arm behind his back and wrestled him to the ground.

"Logan, what's going on? Why are you and Carlos acting like this?" James questioned.

"K-Kendall told us that you were a vampire. He even s-showed us the bite marks," Logan sputtered as he struggled against James, who clearly overpowered him.

"He did what? Is that true, Carlos?" James demanded angrily as he felt his fangs lengthen. The Latino boy nodded silently, scared by the sight of James' fangs.

"When did he tell you?"

"L-last n-night." Logan said.

"How could he do that to me? He swore he wouldn't." James said bitterly.

"Well James, sometimes promises are meant to be broken, especially when you're a monster that kills people," said Kendall, who had just appeared in the doorway. James hissed and got off of Logan. He rushed up to Kendall and got inches away from his face.

"Kendall, you swore you wouldn't tell!" James said furiously.

"I'm sorry James, but I had to. I mean, Logan and Carlos have the right to know they're in danger, just by being in the same room as you," Kendall stated.

"Oh believe me; as of right now, they aren't the ones in danger," James growled as he lunged at Kendall. James was an arm's length away from Kendall when he felt a strange force repelling him. What was this power?

It was like putting two magnets together. It completely repelled him. Kendall pulled out a silver cross from behind his back and held it out towards James. This doubled the power and forced James to take a couple steps backwards. Kendall brought the cross closer still and James threw his arms in front of his face in the shape of an x as if to protect himself. All of a sudden, he felt a burning pain in his arm. He screamed as Kendall pressed the cross into his arm and James' flesh began to sizzle.

"Aw, that hurts, doesn't it? You might think you're a big bag vampire, but you're nothing in the face of God," Kendall said with a slight smirk on his face. Somehow, James gritted his teeth and managed to grab hold of Kendall's arm. Though his hand burned from touching the cross, James managed to rip Kendall's arm from his and began to slowly bend Kendall's arm backwards. As he did so he spoke, his voice low and calm.

"Kendall, drop the cross. I'm you're friend. I might be a vampire now, but I'm still James. I won't hurt you. Let the cross go." He commanded.

"N-n-never. You think that I'll t-trust you? You s-s-say you won't hurt m-me, but you vampires are all the same. Your kind killed my father, s-so why not k-kill me t-too?" Kendall replied his face a mixture of pain and a smug grin.

"Wait, vampires killed your father?" James asked, shocked.

"S-sure did. I was only 12. They drained him dry and mutilated him right in front of mom, Katie and me. Isn't it ironic then, when my b-best friend is turned into the very c-creature I despise not four years later?" Kendall asked bitterly. He cried out in pain as James bent his arm back as far as it would go without snapping it. James suddenly released Kendall's arm, which fell to his side and gave Kendall a hug.

"Kendall, I am so sorry that happened. I had no idea. Believe me, though, I didn't ask to become this. But now I am a vampire and we'll just have to deal with this. We'll through this together as friends, right?" James asked, his anger completely dissipated.

"Of course it does, James. Just like friends." Kendall assured as he raised his arm. Without warning, Kendall stabbed James in the back with the cross, literally.

The pointed end dug into the back of James' right shoulder. James howled as his flesh began to burn. It burned a section of his forest green shirt away. The pain rippled through his entire body and it felt like he was burning from the inside out. He fell to the floor and tried to dig the cross out. It was deeply rooted through, and it only made James' hand burn. Finally the pain became too much and he blacked out. Before finally losing consciousness, he heard Carlos say something in Spanish, Logan ask Kendall how he could do something like that, and Kendall asking for James to forgive him, but he couldn't risk it.

When he awoke again, James was in his room and his shoulder ached. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. A small amount of light was floating in through the curtains. James got up and walked to the door. He needed to go to the bathroom. The minute that his hand touched the door knob, it began to sizzle. H winced and jumped back. Hanging from the door was a rosary that he must've touched accidentally. Then the door opened and Kendall stood on the other side. James walked to him, but found he couldn't cross the threshold.

"Kendall, what the hell is going on?" James demanded.

"Don't worry, James. This is just a little experiment. We're confining you to your room for a few days; just to make sure we can trust you and that you don't hurt anyone." Kendall explained.

"What? That's ridiculous! And why did my hand burn when I touched the door?" he asked.

"Well you see, in order to make sure you stay in here, I've affixed holy things to your door and window, and if all that fails, there's a line of red brick dust lining the threshold. It's an old trick that keeps your enemies from entering a place."

"But I'm not your enemy!" James insisted.

"But we don't know that. Don't worry though. If you need anything, just text Carlos, Logan or me. We'll get whatever you need. I've also already called Gustavo and told him you were 'sick' so we don't have to worry about rehearsals. Oh and here's a blood packet, just in case you're hungry. Was there anything else you needed?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom." James said as he took the blood packet and set it on his dresser.

"All right. First you need to cross the threshold."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" James growled.

"Anything is possible if you believe," Kendall said mysteriously. James then imagined himself going through the door and found he was able to. Then Kendall led him to the bathroom where James did what he needed and collected some hair care products. Then Kendall led James back to his room.

"Look on the bright side, James. A few days in here and everything will be back to normal," Kendall said with a smile as he patted James' shoulder. James mustered a smile as Kendall left the room. He then flopped down on his bed dejectedly. How could this have happened to him? A week before, he had absolutely no knowledge of the supernatural and his friends trusted him. Now he was a blood thirsty monster who was hated by everyone. Sighing heavily, James tried to sleep because there wasn't anything else to do. He only slept for about ten minutes before growling in frustration, why couldn't Kendall had left him something to do? He could hear his friends' heartbeats from the living room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

**Logan's POV:**

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were sitting in the living room, discussing what had just happened. Logan honestly couldn't believe Kendall had actually stabbed James and was now holding him up in his room.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far, Kendall? I mean, I thought our intent was to scare him into explaining what happened, not injure him and lock him up." Logan said seriously.

"Don't worry, Logan. This is just a trust exercise. We keep him there far three days max, and then we let him out. If he attacks us, we'll stake him. If not, we know he's our friends." Kendall stated simply.

"What? Don't you think that's going a little too far, Kendall? I mean, I know vampires killed your father, but this is James we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they broke his lucky comb!" Logan argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Logan. He's a vampire. He's a killer by nature. One wrong move and he'll drain you dry, just like they did my dad. Vampires are-"

"Shut up, Kendall!" Carlos suddenly yelled; the first words he spoke in about an hour.

"Just because vampires killed your dad doesn't give you the right to take out your frustration and hatred on James! Vampire or not, James is still our friend. And don't you dare forget that!" Carlos declared as he stormed away, angrily. Logan and Kendall exchanged bewildered glances. Carlos was always the fun loving guy who never yelled.

"I'll go talk to him." Logan offered. "He's right though. James is still our friend." He said as he walked to Carlos' room. With an exasperated sigh, Kendall put his head in his hands. Had he really taken this too far?

**James' POV:**

After he grew bored of listening to their conversation, James drifted off to sleep again. This time he was able to sleep, but he kept having a nightmare about the night he was changed. After tossing and turning for two hours, James' stomach woke him up. He was about to walk out to the kitchen for a snack, but then he remembered his current situation. He looked around for the blood packet Kendall had given him found on his dresser. He tore it open and drank it greedily. After a few moments though, he began to feel severely nauseous. He texted Logan and asked for a bucket and a minute later, Logan came in with a bucket and gave it to James, who promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket.

"Whoa, James, are you okay?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I feel better now. That was weird, that's never happened before. Whatever that blood was, it wasn't human blood, and it wasn't fresh." Logan picked up the blood packet on the floor and turned it over.

"It says that this is pig's blood from 2004,"Logan said with a disgusted face. James shuddered, "No wonder it tasted horrible. Well, now that that's gone, what should I eat?"

"Well, Mama Knight could make you some eggs and bacon once she and Katie get back from shopping, how's that sound? Logan offered.

"That sounds delicious." James said with a grin. True to his word, Logan asked Mrs. Knight to make scrambled eggs and bacon for James. When she was done, she offered to bring them to James, but Logan insisted on doing it, claiming James was 'sick'. (Neither Mrs. Knight nor Katie knew of James' vampirism). James gobbled down the eggs quickly and was very appreciative. Then Logan brought him some books and then left.

The rest of the day was largely uneventful. Carlos brought James some dinner at about 6:00 PM, for which he was grateful. James was starving! It was like he hadn't even eaten those eggs. He finally fell asleep around 9 PM out of boredom and the general tiredness that results from it. The next day was pretty much similar to the one before. He read some books; his friends brought him food and the like. Around dinner that night, James made a startling discovery: the normal food wasn't filling him up like blood did. The minute he ate something normal, he was hungry again ten minutes later. When his friends came in to give him food or escort him to the bathroom, their heartbeats rang loudly in his ears and they were so tempting. James knew he had to keep himself in check, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to contain himself. On the third day of being held 'prisoner' James knew he couldn't take it anymore. He needed blood and he needed it badly. His fangs refused to shrink and his body ached with hunger. His head felt like it was going to explode and he was irritable all day. He felt like an addict going through withdraws, except this was multiplied by 1,000. The heartbeats hammered in his head all day, teasing him. He needed to feed, but where would he get blood from?

Kendall hated him as is and wouldn't come near him unless equipped with some kind of cross. Logan was too smart to fall for one of James' tricks. That left Carlos, who would do anything for his friend. James looked at his clock. It was 5 PM. Logan, Camille and Carlos were hanging out in the living room playing video games. Kendall was out on a date with Jo. Smirking to himself, James packed his backpack with a few days worth of clothes, a few books, his phone charger his Mp3 player and then texted Carlos and made up a lie about needing to use the bathroom. He hid in a dark corner of his room and waited for his prey. Moments later, Carlos walked in.

"Hey James. You said you needed to use the bathroom, James?" Carlos called as he walked into the middle of the room. Using his superhuman speed, James slammed his door closed, turned on the light, and came up silently behind Carlos. He put Carlos in a headlock and bared his neck. Carlos thrashed, desperately trying to get free.

"J-James, what are you doing?" the Latino boy cried.

"Now don't worry, Carlos. I'm just a little hungry and you're going to help me." James said as he opened his mouth. Carlos struggled to move, but it was useless. James held on tightly. In a last-ditch effort, Carlos began to scream for Logan. James' fangs had just brushed across Carlos' neck when suddenly his door was thrown open.


	5. Now He's Better Off Dead

**Logan's POV:**

Camille had come over for dinner that evening and was hanging out with Logan and Carlos. The two boys were playing videogames and Camille was watching. She was sitting on the orange couch, leaning against Logan, her boyfriend. Carlos sat on the floor in front of them. Suddenly, Carlos' phone buzzed, indicating a text.

"I'll be right back James needs to use the bathroom," Carlos announced as he got up.

"So why is James staying in his room?" Camille asked as she snuggled up to Logan.

"It's a long story that you probably wouldn't believe." Logan said as he put his arm around Camille.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She teased.

"Well you see, James is…" Logan started when his ears suddenly perked up. James' door had just slammed shut and he could here sounds of a struggle coming from the room. He stood up and looked at Camille, his eyes wide and serious.

"Camille, you know that I love you right? And that I'd do anything for you and you'd do anything for me?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, of course I love you Logie. What's up? What do you need me to do?" she asked as so stood up.

"I need you to take my phone and go into my room and stay there. Call Kendall and tell him there's something wrong with James and he needs to come home right now." Logan instructed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Umm, okay. But why?" she wanted to know.

"I'll explain later. Just please do this for me, okay? Don't come out of my room until I come get you. I love you. Go now." He commanded as he kissed her forehead. Camille did as she was told and went into Logan's room, which was next to James' and she shut the door. Logan, meanwhile, ran to James' door and threw it open In the middle of the room stood James and Carlos. James had Carlos in a headlock and was about to bite him!

Logan ran at them and grabbed James by the arm. He tugged James away from Carlos and threw him into the wall.

"James! What's gotten into you? What were you doing, trying to bite Carlos?" Logan demanded. James looked at him, eyes wide and furious. He hissed and bared his fangs. Logan's insides rumbled with anger, but he had to keep his emotions in check, lest he lose control. Then James got up, grabbed the backpack he'd placed by the door and ran out of the room before Logan had the chance to stop him. The red brick dust had no effect. He heard the front door open as James ran out into the hallway. Logan quickly went and got Camille and took her into James' room, where Carlos was.

"Is Kendall on his way?" Logan asked. She nodded and Logan could only hope that Kendall could catch James before he left the Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV:**

Kendall and Jo had just gotten back when the movies when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Kendall. This is Camille." Camille said.

"Hey Camille. What's up?"

"Logan told me to call you and tell you to come home right now. Something's wrong with James." She said and so sounded worried.

"I see. I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

"What was that about? Jo asked.

"OH, uh, James is sick at home, and Logan needs help with something. Stay right here and do not move, okay? I'll be right back." Kendall explained as he kissed Jo's cheek and headed toward the elevators.

_K:_ **James' POV**

Why do his plans always get foiled? Carlos' blood probably tasted really good, too. He couldn't believe Logan had interrupted. Then again, he hadn't kept Carlos quiet. As James ran, the hunger started clawing at him gain. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contact list. He still had Riley's number. Smiling, he dialed it.

"Hello, Riley Jameson speaking."

"Hey Riley, it's James Diamond. You've prolly forgotten me by now, but I need a favor. Can I come over tonight?" James asked gently. And he was afraid of what she'd say. She sighed, agreeing.

"Fine. My address is 9173 W. Dayton, by the malt shop." James smiled as she hung up.

But then a different scent hit his nose. He turned around. Standing and looking around with a worried expression on her face was Jo. Uh oh, Kendall was back. He ran up to Jo and started talking to her.

"Hey Jo. How was the movie? Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"The movie was awesome. Should you be inside? Kendall told me you were sick. He said he needed to come home because there was something wrong with you and Logan needed help with something. How did Kendall not see you? Must've just missed him. Oh well."

"Want to take a walk? It's a beautiful day out." James stated. She nodded, and they headed out of the Palm Woods. He knew he shouldn't've been thinking what he was, but now the bloodlust was starting to take over.

"Hey Jo, I need a favor. I'm hungry." By this time, James had led her to an area where no-one would interrupt him.

"Alright, want to get a burger or something?" she offered. James moved closer to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He spoke calmly, trying not to let his vampiric side take over.

"That's sounding really good. But I'm not really in the mood for burgers. What's red, warm, and tastes like sweet and sour sauce?" he asked, standing directly behind her. His fangs lengthened at the thought of the blood pulsing beneath her skin.

"Um…red wine? But we can't drink. J-James…you're scaring me." she stuttered after catching a glimpse of the hunger in his eyes. She tried to get away, but at that moment James locked his arms around her waist. She cried out, and tried to escape, free herself. But James only tightened his grip. Jo coughed, it hurt to breath.

"J…James, wh-what do you w-want? Let me go!" She wailed, kicking the air. James held her in the air.

"If you promise to stop fighting and do me a favor, I'll let you go, alright?" He growled.

"Y-y-yes…just loosen your grip!' he did, and she took in a deep breath.

"What's the favor?" she asked timidly.

"Let me bite you." James said calmly. She gulped and nodded. She held her breath as James opened his mouth. James smiled gently; his voice changing to a tone that he hoped would calm her a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this. You can hate me if you want. I'm sorry." Right before he bit her.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall had just entered the apartment. Logan, Camille and Carlos were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Alright. What happened?" Kendall began. Carlos laughed.

"James actually tried to bite me. I'm going to take a walk, I need some fresh air." Kendall nodded.

"I'm just glad he got to you in time. Where is James, anyways?"

"He…um ran past me before I could catch him. Did you see him?"

"No. Darn it."

"Um, guys. He's not the only one that's a supernatural being. I know I should've told you this right when it happened, but, guys…I'm…a…a werewolf." Kendall sighed.

"So if James is a vampire, and you're a werewolf, am I still me?" They all laughed.

Logan turned to Camille and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you're still you, aren't you?" she didn't respond. He dropped his head to rest it on her shoulder in defeat, sighing, "Alright, what are you?" she grinned and pulled out a thin stick of wood.

"It's a stick." Kendall observed. Camille laughed and tapped him upside the head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. But no, it's a wand. Wanna see me cast a spell?" Logan laughed.

"You've already got a spell on me. You're a witch, aren't you?" she only nodded.

**Carlos' POV:**

Carlos was just about a block away from the Palm Woods when his cell phone rang. It was Kendall.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, if you run into James, try to catch him. The sooner we find out where he is, the better."

"Alright." Carlos continued walking, contemplating why James had chosen him. Suddenly he heard a girl's voice, moaning as though she'd just woken from a fitful sleep.

"S-stop. I'm d-dizzy. It h-h-hurts. Ahhh…" Carlos turned the corner. What he saw shocked him.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. He'd run into James, who was with Jo. James looked up, blood dribbling down his chin. Oh no, he hadn't…

"Seeing as you wouldn't help me, I got her to. Take her back; I've still got places to go. She's still alive, don't worry. Just a bit lethargic, aren't you?" he asked her, throwing her toward Carlos. Carlos ran to catch her, just as Jo whispered, "I…didn't have a ch-chioce. T-tell Kendall I l-love him." And then she fell asleep, ether from blood loss or the stress. Carlos heard James say 'Goodbye', but after picking up Jo, turned to speak to him. But James was gone. Carlos knew James was going to pay for this, once Kendall found out there was no going back. He'd best start thinking James was as good as dead. And surprisingly enough, the thought didn't bother him. I mean, James had tried to bite him, too.


	6. I Need You As You Need Me Now

**Riley's POV:**

Riley Jameson was halfway through her evening routine when suddenly there came a knock at her door. She put the dish she was drying down on the drying rack and went to open it. Who she found surprised her. James Diamond was standing against her door jam, a backpack resting at his feet. She thought he looked like a lost puppy looking for a home.

"James, what happened to you?" she asked gently, inviting him in. He came in and she took him off guard. Upon setting the backpack down, she threw herself into him, and sobbed. James just stroked her hair, completely unsure how to react.

"Uhh…it'll take me awhile to explain. You first." Riley took a deep breath and stepped back from James.

"Things have gotten worse. I thought you said you took Daniel in to the police! You lied, because he's stalking me. He's back. I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if I wake up and he's there? Or what…what if I don't wake up at all? You h-have to h-help me, J-James. I'm…I'm afraid to s-sleep alone now. I…need someone there, just to be sure I don't get killed. He'll come back, I know it. Oh, James…" and she resumed crying. He just held her against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. They stood like that for a few minutes and then separated. James smiled at her gently, wiping the tears from her pretty ice blue eyes.

"If you don't want to be alone, I'll stay. I'm in a bit of a situation myself and need to get away. Riley…we need to talk. Is it alright if we go in your bedroom? I remember last time it was the room that got the darkest." She nodded, led him down the hall into her room, and flipped on a light. James sat down on the bed and Riley climbed up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She rested her hand over his and said softly, "So…what did you need to talk about? I'll listen to anything."

"You won't believe me." James says slowly, looking down. Riley laughs, daring herself to kiss his cheek. He smiles, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, I guess I can tell you."

James spent the next 2 hours explaining to Riley what he was and how he got that way and why his friends hated him. She only nodded through all of it; it had happened to one of her other friends, who had recently been killed upon her discovery as a vampire. With he ended it with an, "I'm sorry. I should've told you when we first met. But I'll protect you for the rest of my life if it means you'll understand me and listen when I need to vent." She nodded.

"So…you're technically agreeing to be my boyfriend?" she asked, excitedly.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe. I swear, I'll do anything that I have to. Yeah, I guess I am, now that I think about it. Would you be my girlfriend?" Riley didn't have to think about the answer, because then her lips were against his. 'Guess that's a yes,' James thought, before he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back.

Wow. Riley had never been kissed like this before. James was perfect, he was letting her decided what boundaries he should cross. His arms were already holding her, one around her waist, and the other behind her neck. She leaned back on the pillows, and James' hands moved quicker then she could follow. His hands caught the edges of her shirt and he pulled up, leaving her in a black nylon camisole. Their lips unlocked so he could pull the shirt over her head, and then connected again. Her hands found the edges of his shirt and she was about to pull it off him when she heard a car door slam. James looked up, his hand over hers as he was going to pull his shirt off before being interrupted.

"It's him." She whispers, eyes wide and full of fear. "He sits there every night and waits for me. I normally just stay in my room. And wait for him to go away. He always does eventually," she concluded. James got off her bed and stretched.

"You're not seriously doing to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Riley asked, getting up to follow him.

"Nah, just going to make it look like no-one's home." She grabbed his hand as he went to leave the room.

"Don't. Besides, it's always like this. He knows I go to bed now. He won't do anything. Can we…get back to where we were?" she smiles crookedly, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. James removes his hands and pulls off his shirt, while she pulls down the covers of her bed and stands beside it, waiting for him.

**James' POV**

Riley lay on the bed, looking at him expectantly. He'd told her to lie like she was sleeping but keep her legs relaxed, about shoulders width apart. James knew his vampiric nature was going to takeover sooner or later, so when he came up with the idea to ultimately protect her, she agreed. He was going to change her. But how? Drake had never clearly explained it to him. He thought about how he should go about it when suddenly it came to him.

"Riley, love, close your eyes, alright?"

"Ok." She says nervously, doing as she's told. James took a deep breath, was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. He had to protect her.

_A:___Slowly but surely, he crawls over her until he's kneeling between her legs. He leans over her, one hand resting on the mattress beside her head, the other playing with her dark red hair. He spots a teal vein in her neck, throbbing and begging for his fangs to sink into. His fingers brush back stray hairs that fall in his way, and he gulps back a lump in his throat. His lips kiss the vein before opening his mouth. A gasp hits her lips as his cold teeth graze against her skin roughly. Riley tenses, her legs locking at the knees. James stops, murmuring sweet words, "Riley, it's alright. I won't hurt you. It'll only sting for a moment, and then you won't feel anything but bliss. Listen to me." She tries…but even that's harder said than done.

"AH!" she yelps as his fangs stab the vein they've been targeting. She cries out, and to him, it sounds as though he's killing her, not trying to protect her. Because he is. Salty tears flow down her face and screams of anguish burn her throat. Eventually these screams subdue into moans, but still Riley tries to twist away, free herself; but James has her. He won't let her go. Her body feels like it's burning and burning on the inside, as he drinks she can feel the pull of his mouth on her skin, she can feel her blood deteriorate and drain. James is holding her now, his arm wrapped around her back. She screams a final time, before it is cut off abruptly. Her heart has stopped, but he knows the venom will run its course. He pulls out his fangs slowly and gulps back the rest of her blood, feeling the iron and salt water his mouth. He lays her body on the bed, where slowly her skin turns a sickly pale and the skin under her eyes turns a dark purple. He sighs, feeling a dead weight on his dead heart.

_K:___He's done what he's had to; he's protected her at all costs. But wait, didn't Drake have him drink from that kid before saying the transformation was complete? She still had to drink from him. How the hell was he gonna do that? Wait a minute…

_A:___James knelt beside her body, waiting for her to awaken. Riley's icy blue eyes open, shooting a sudden darkness and hunger. She opens her mouth, shinning a brilliant pair of razor sharp fangs. James smiles, she's beautiful. But then she darts up and bites his neck, pushing him over so he's now lying where she'd started out. Feeling horrible but blissful, James closes his eyes and feels his cold blood drain out of him. Then, he felt as if he was about to shut down.

"Riley…calm down…you've drank enough…We're now one…" he moans out, gently pushing her away. She removes her fangs and he turns his head to see her sit up, licking her lips slow and sensually. She licks all of his blood up, wiping her chin and then licks her fingers. Looking at him, she pants and inhales sharply.

"James…." She whispers.

"Yeah, babe?" he smirks, sitting up and drawing her toward him. She crawls in his lap and rests her head against his shoulder. Her sharp and icy lips kiss his pale skin, sighing a small sigh. She coughs, he knows she'll have to get used to it, she doesn't have to breathe anymore.

"I'm hungry…can we go eat?" she whispers into his neck.

"Yeah, we can." He smiles, kissing her neck.

_K:___Her heads lifts up, and she takes his hands and puts them on her body. She leans back, into the pillows, and James can see the bruise he's left on her neck. It will heal in a few days' time. But now, all that matters is that he's protected her, and they've found all the love they'll ever need. As he looks into her eyes, he sees that same hunger.

"Can you wait half an hour? You said it yourself, he won't do anything. If you're moving my hands for me, you obviously want more." He concluded. Riley giggles, "Oh, you got me. I can wait a little while." She sits up, and it's like the first time. She avoids his gaze, and whispers just loud enough for him to hear: "James, kiss me." And he does.

Just a little over half an hour later, they get changed. Riley puts on a white tank top with cotton shorts, and James changes into the sweatpants he's brought. They head into her kitchen, where Riley instantly goes and opens her front door and dives out, attacking Daniel, the man she once loved, the one who led to her becoming this. James knows she won't be able to stop, she's a newborn. She'll drink from him until she's killed him. While Riley took care of her problem, James looked for something they could eat. He found a bag of white bread and peanut butter and jelly in her pantry, and made sandwiches for them both. She returned about ten minutes later, laughing to herself about something.

"What?" James asks, confused.

"It's just….I can't believe I was so afraid of him. Right before I dug my nails into his neck he actually begged me to take him back. Oh James….thanks. For everything." She said with a grin, leaning over the counter to kiss his forehead.

"I'd better go wash up, you don't want me smelling like a human when we finally go to bed, now do you?" she teased. He laughed, "So you don't want to sleep alone?" She giggled, blushing.

"Of course I don't, not when we're mates now." She said, motioning to the marks on her neck.

Half an hour later….(**Riley's POV**)

Riley had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel. She stood in front of the mirror; she was going to comb her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she screamed. James was at her side in less than a minute.

"Love, what is it?" She made small whimpering noises and pointed to the mirror, where her reflection should've been. James laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist; she was defiantly athletic, thin and well defined as far as curves went. But he should've realized that when she kissed him after he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. He kissed her neck in the same spot he'd bit her, and then said gently, "Yeah, no reflection. You'll get used to it, don't worry." She turned around to face him, pulling the towel tighter.

**James' POV**

This was the first time he was really seeing her, he realized, as one of his own. Her pale skin soaked up the light, making her eyes look like freshly-fallen snowflakes.

_A:___Her lips, once a beautiful shade of pink, darken to a blood red color. Down to the marrow in her bones, she's reborn, for better or worse. Her kisses her lips, much to her surprise, derailing her thoughts, and her eyes widen at his sudden movement.

"James," She says as he pulls back, "Where did _that_ come from?"

"You're just so…beautiful." He whispers, tucking a strand of wet hair back behind her ear. She smiles sheepishly, placing her hands on his bare chest. To her, he feels warm, like love personified on the coldest day of the year. Just as they were going to kiss, a small rumble groans out. They both look down, and laugh hysterically.

"I'm still hungry!" She laughs.

"All right, you want some peanut butter and jelly? I made you one; it's in the kitchen if you want it." He states, holding her.

"Thanks, James, but…no…" she slowly replies.

"Well then what?" he laughs, kissing her forehead.

"I want blood. Type A to say the least." She says proudly, looking in his eyes, unafraid and unfazed by her recent ordeal. And by her saying that, James knew they were bound together, as vampires, friends helping each other out, and lovers.

_K:_ It was everything he could do not to mention his other friends were still human. He could care less about them, James thought. The fact that Riley was in his arms was all that mattered to him. Carlos, Logan and Kendall could never treat him the way Riley was able to, even if Kendall had allowed James to drink his blood; then again, two of them had tried to kill him. He'd been so close to getting Carlos, he thought with a growl. But then he felt Riley kiss his neck and it brought him back to his reality. James picked Riley up wedding style and carried her to her* (cough *their* cough) room so she could get dressed. He grabbed a shirt from his backpack and put on his shoes, and then looked at her. She was dressed in complete black, with a red headband to keep the hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her gently, as she bounded forward to catch his hand. And together they ran out the door, on the hunt.


	7. Wait, So He's Not The Only NonHuman?

E:** (Carlos' POV)**

The minute that Carlos found Jo, he knew that he needed help. He called Kendall, who picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Carlos, what's up? Did you find James?" Kendall asked.

"Actually, we've got a bigger problem, Kendall. James attacked Jo, she's bleeding from her neck and she's unconscious," Carlos reported all in one breath.

"What? Carlos, slow down. I couldn't understand you," Kendall said, confused.

"Just send Logan down here, because I really don't want to repeat myself," Carlos said with a grimace.

"Okay, he'll be there. Where are you?"

"I'm in back of the Palm Woods, by the dumpsters."

"Got it. He'll see you soon," Kendall said before he hung up.

Carlos took the phone from his ear and cradled Jo in his arms. He took off his sweatshirt and pressed it to her neck in order to try to stop the bleeding. Moments later, Logan appeared and knelt down next to Carlos.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" he asked, visibly shocked.

"Guess who got a little hungry and decided to go after Jo," Carlos stated.

"You don't mean…" Logan trailed off. Carlos nodded grimly.

"Give her to me. I'll carry her to the apartment, since I can run faster than you because of my lycanthropy," Logan instructed. Carlos nodded and gingerly placed Jo in Logan's arms. In a flash, Logan took off running and Carlos had to admit, he was impressed with how fast he could run. Carlos took off after him and arrived at 2J a few moments after Logan, who was standing outside of the apartment. Carlos opened the door and the two walked in. When Kendall saw them come in with Jo, his eyes widened.

"Jo? What happened?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"James" was all that Logan and Carlos had to say before Kendall started screaming and shaking his fists.

"WHAT? JAMES DID THIS? WHY I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A –"

"Kendall! Calm down. You can kill James later. Right now, we need to focus on helping Jo," Logan interjected calmly. Kendall closed his mouth, dropped his hands to his sides and nodded.

Logan walked over and placed Jo gently on the couch. Camille, who had been in the kitchen making food, walked towards Jo and looked her over.

"Camille, as a witch, is there anything that you can do to help Jo?" Logan asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "As a Smoke witch, I am able to heal people."

"What? You're a part of the Smoke line?" he asked incredulously, and Camille nodded.

"Smoke witch? What's that?" Carlos inquired.

"Of all of the witch bloodlines, none is more powerful than the Smoke bloodline. We are the ruling clan of all witches. We can use some of the most advanced magic, from healing spells that will make you live forever, to some of the darkest magic that will eternally curse your soul to hell. Let me run to my apartment and get some things, okay? Logan, make sure that her feet are elevated and put a blanket over her so that her body doesn't go into shock. Carlos, you keep pressing that sweatshirt to her neck and when it stops bleeding, clean out the wounds with soap and water. Kendall, you just hang in there. Everything's going to be all right," Camille assured as she left the apartment.

Everyone did as they were told, with Logan placing Jo's feet onto some pillows and covering her with a wool blanket from the hall closet. Carlos knelt down next to Jo with his sweatshirt pressed firmly over the wounds. After a few moments, the bleeding stopped and he was able to wash the wound, just as Camille had said. After about five minutes, Camille came back into the apartment with a small bag. She took a bunch of things out of the bag and set them on the floor. First, she drew a pentagram on the floor and placed candles at the five points of the star. Then she took some things out that Carlos didn't recognize and mixed them together in a bowl, using her wand as a stir stick. She lit the candles and began to say things in a strange language that no one could understand. Camille slowly stood up and walked over to Jo, carrying the bowl. She dipped her hand in the bowl and placed her hand on Jo's neck, still speaking in the unknown language. When she removed her hands, the puncture wounds were gone. Camille stopped talking and blew out the candles. Then she took out a blood bag with an IV from her backpack.

"What was all that about?" Logan wondered.

"Oh, sorry for not explaining. That was an ancient ritual designed to remove impurities from the body and heal any injuries. That's why the bite marks are gone. Now, if we just hook Jo up to this IV and let the blood flow back into her body, she should be fine. Modern witchcraft has certainly evolved. Now, it's part magic, part science," Camille explained. Kendall sat at the breakfast bar, his head in his hands, muttering out loud.

"I must be going crazy," he said. "First, my friend gets turned into a vampire, then my other friend is a werewolf, and now, his witch girlfriend is healing my girlfriend. Good grief."

With a sheepish grin, Carlos spoke up suddenly.

"Hey guys, I guess this is a bad time to tell you, but I'm a ghost."


	8. When Old Rivals Come To Town

**Drake's POV:**

Drake Sommers stood on the roof of a Los Angeles apartment complex as he watched James and the girl he had sired race into the night, presumably to feed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed to himself. How could he have forgotten to tell James that he must not sire anyone? He jumped from the roof and landed on the pavement and walked to the building that the two had just come from. He stepped into the shadows and waited for them to return.

About two hours later, the pair walked into the building, fingers interlaced and laughing. After waiting for another half hour to make sure they were settled, Drake entered the building. He followed his nose until he found the apartment in which James was residing. Taking a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts, Drake rapped sharply on the door three times.

"I'll be right there!" yelled a voice from inside. A girl with a red headband answered the door. It was the girl that James had left with earlier.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Forgive me for coming at such a late hour. I need to speak with James, please. I am his uncle and there's some family trouble that he needs to be aware of," Drake said with a smile that revealed his fangs.

"Oh, uh, sure. Let me go get him," the girl said as she closed the door halfway.

"James," he heard her yell, "Your uncle is here to see you. He says it's important."

"Uncle? I don't have any family in Los Angeles," James was saying as he opened the door. "Drake? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, my boy. Might I have an hour of your time?" Drake asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Riley dear, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, of course not. Family is important. Just be careful," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. James nodded and shut the door behind him. The minute that the door was closed, Drake grabbed James by the arm and took off running.

"Where are we- whoa!" James yelled. Drake dragged James for a few blocks before he stopped in an alley. He pinned James up against the wall by his throat and got close to his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, James? First, you tell your friends of your vampirism, directly against my orders, and then you sire a girl? Why? What was going through your head?" Drake demanded.

"W-what? How do you know about my friends and Riley?" James asked.

"I've been watching you James, just in case anything should happen. But it seems that you don't need me. You can make trouble all too well by yourself," Drake replied.

"Hey, as far as my friends go, my friend Kendall was being nosy and then he told my other two friends and now all of them hate me. With Riley, I had to do it. I had to protect her from her abusive boyfriend," James defended. In response to that, Drake squeezed James' throat tighter and pressed him tighter against the wall.

"You think those reasons are good enough? Now that you've told your friends and then attacked the blonde girl, you're as good as dead!" Drake hissed, and James' eyes widened. How did he know about Jo?  
"As for siring the girl, I take partial responsibility for that. I didn't tell you that you shouldn't sire anyone. Of course, that's because I didn't think that you'd be so stupid as to actually do it! You've only been a vampire for two weeks! You're far too young to sire anyone. Her body won't be able to handle the changes."

"What do you mean?" James wondered as Drake released him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're not a normal vampire, James. You are stronger than any regular vampire, and it's because of me," Drake started.

"Wait, what? What are you?" James asked.

Drake closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power rippling through his body as he transformed. His hair lengthened, his skin became almost jet black, as did his eyes. His mouth elongated slightly, forming more of a muzzle. His hands became hooked claws with sharp fingernails on each finger. He let out a growl, and James was scared. He could feel James' pulse racing. Drake ran and came up behind James, pinned his arm behind his back and pushed James to the ground. Then he ran in front of him and knelt down. James' eyes were wide with fear and Drake almost had to laugh at how pitiful it was. If James was scared of this, wait until he discovered the other "things" that roamed Los Angeles' streets in the night, because there were things far worse than he. Sighing, Drake calmed himself down and allowed him to transform back into his regular vampire form. It was silent for a moment, before James spoke.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell are you?" he asked shakily. Drake grinned as he helped James to his feet.

"I am what they call a hybrid, my boy. I am half vampire, half Lycan, but I am stronger than both. Anyone that I sire has the potential to become a hybrid such as myself. If they survive the initial bite, that is. I've been looking for someone to help me, an apprentice, if you will, but of the almost 50 boys I've turned in the past year, no one has survived. Except for you, James. All the rest of them died within hours. You, though, you are different. When the day comes, you will make an excellent hybrid. But, this is the exact reason why you cannot sire anyone. If you pass along the hybrid gene before you've….matured, or been bitten by a Lycan, that poses fatal consequences for whomever you turned. Their body will not be able to handle the changes because the viruses from both a vampire and Lycan are passed onto them from you. It's too much for most mortals, and they will die within a few days. I'm sorry, James, but because of you, that girl is going to die," Drake explained solemnly.

**James' POV:**

"I'm sorry, James, but because of you, that girl is going to die," Drake explained solemnly.

Drake's words took James back a few steps. He made a giant mistake and now, the girl he loved was going to die?

"No, no, no, no. I don't believe you. Riley is not going to die. She's not going to die because of some stupid mistake that I made. No, it's just not possible," James told Drake defiantly.

"James, as difficult as this is, she _will_ die. I'm sorry. I know this is tough, but this is how things go. You've made an error and now you must suffer the repercussions," Drake said as he put a consoling hand on James' shoulder. James simply brushed him off. His head was spinning. How could he have screwed up so badly?

After a few moments, he spoke, his voice shaky.

"I-i-s there anything w-w-e c-c-can do to help her?"

"Unfortunately, no. Once you turned her, the only option would be to kill her. Either that, or…" Drake trailed off.

"Either that or what?" James pressed. Drake sighed.

"Either you kill her, or she will kill herself. The hybrid virus is very powerful, and she will be in so much pain that she will see no other option. It's a very horrible situation to be in. I'm sorry, James," Drake said sincerely.

"How do I tell her?"

"Don't tell her. That will only make it worse." James clenched his fist. He refused to let Riley die!

"No! I refuse to let the girl that I love die! I will find a way to help her!" James declared as he ran from the alley.

"Good luck, boy. You'll need it!" Drake's voice yelled as he continued running. James ran into the night, not knowing where he was going. He just needed a place to think. But where could he go? He'd figure that out when he got there.

**Kendall's POV**

It was two in the morning, and Kendall was sitting in a chair next to the couch, trying to stay awake and holding Jo's hand. Camille, who was sleeping on some blankets in Logan's room, had just put a fresh blood bag in and Kendall watched as it dripped steadily into his lover's body. He couldn't believe that James would do such a thing! He was feeling so many emotions right now: hatred towards his best friend, anger and confusion at the situation, and sadness because the girl he loved was hurt. It was almost too much for him to bear. Suddenly, Kendall's head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching. A light was turned on and Logan walked into the living room.

"Kendall, what are you still doing up? It's two in the morning. You need sleep," Logan stated.

"I don't care, Logan. I'm not going to leave Jo's side until she wakes up," Kendall declared stubbornly.

"That's very nice of you, Kendall, but I know for a fact that Jo wouldn't want you sitting here with her, worrying yourself sick when you could be sleeping. You just need to take care of yourself. Let Camille take care of Jo, okay? Everything's going to be okay," Logan said gently as he put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"You know what, Logan? I've finally made up my mind," Kendall started.

"To go to bed?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No. I swear on my father's grave, that if James Diamond ever sets foot into this apartment, no, the entire Palm Woods, ever again, I will stake him through the heart so fast that it won't even be funny, and I won't regret it," Kendall said seriously. Logan simply stared in disbelief at Kendall.

"Uh, isn't that a little extreme, Kendall?"

"No, it isn't. Now that he hurt Jo and made her a part of this, there's absolutely no going back. Now, I'm going to bed," Kendall finished and walked past Logan.

Logan sighed and went to wake up Carlos and Camille, so that they could watch over Jo while he went out to hunt.

**Logan's POV**

Logan exited the apartment and the Palm Woods and took off running. Once he was far enough from civilization, he transformed into his Lycan state. It felt good to be able to run with the wind in his fur. He ran for a few miles before he came to a dense forest. He stalked quietly through the forest, trying to locate his prey. Eventually, he settled on a few small forest animals, though he really preferred human flesh. Thankfully though, Logan was one of the Lycans who only fed on those condemned by society, like criminals or those already dying. Logan finished his meal, which consisted of two rabbits and a badger and decided to head back to the Palm Woods. As he was going to walk out of the forest, he heard a twig snap. The sound reverberated throughout the entire forest and Logan was immediately on high alert. His fur stood on end and he sniffed the air, trying to determine the location of whatever made the noise and whether it was human or not. He turned around 360 ° slowly, his eyes scanning every inch of the forest. Suddenly, something came rushing in from his left and barreled into Logan! The force of the impact sent Logan stumbling back a few steps. When Logan saw what had smashed into him, he was shocked. It was James! Unintentionally, Logan let out a growl and James ran off. Logan followed him, but James was nowhere in sight. Logan concentrated and eventually could hear James breathing. He walked over to some bushes and peeled the branches back. He saw James cowering underneath.

"P-p-lease don't kill me. I d-d-didn't mean to run into you. It was an h-h-honest mistake," he stuttered. Instantly, Logan transformed back into his human form.

"James?" he asked uncertainly.

"Logan?" James replied in the same tone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I am," Logan admitted sheepishly.

"For how long and why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

"I've been a Lycan for about a century. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to freak out on me, like Kendall did for you," Logan said honestly. James nodded as Logan helped him out of the bushes. The two began to walk out of the forest and continued talking.

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you attack Jo? What on earth were you thinking?" Logan demanded softly.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't thinking. When you guys held me hostage in my room, you brought me food, but it didn't satisfy me like blood would have. I guess I just snapped and gave into the hunger. I didn't mean for Jo to get hurt, but once I took the bite, it just tasted so good, I couldn't stop. I'm sorry," James explained. Logan nodded as if to say that he understood.

"That still doesn't make it right. If Carlos hadn't found her, she would have bled to death. Thankfully, he found her in time and Camille healed her, because Camille's a witch."

"What? Really?" Logan nodded.

"Is she okay now?" James asked.

"She's fine, but Kendall's another story," Logan said as he stopped and sat on a nearby park bench. James sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" James wondered. Logan took a deep breath before answering.

"Just before I came out to hunt, I had a talk with Kendall. He's an emotional wreck right now because he wasn't sure if he was going to lose Jo or not, and he told me something that's pretty disturbing. He said that if you ever set foot in the apartment, let alone the Palm Woods, he'll stake you through the heart so fast that it won't be funny and he won't regret it." James' face paled as he processed what Logan had just said.

"He said that?" James asked, astonished that his best friend would say something like that.

Logan nodded grimly.

"If I were you, I'd lay low for a while. Don't come around the Palm Woods, don't call, nothing. Stay somewhere else. Let this whole thing calm down, because I don't want to see Kendall to do something he'll regret later," Logan advised.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm staying with this girl I met. Not a problem," James replied.

"Good. Well, I should be getting back. Take care of yourself, man. If you need anything, you can always text me. You're still my friend and I will help you in whatever way I possibly can," Logan said as he gave James a hug/ pat on the back thing.

"Thanks, man. I will," James replied. Just as James was about to walk away, Logan called to him and walked over to him.

"Oh and James? One more thing: If you step over the line and mess up this bad ever again, especially if you try and go after Camille, I'll kill you myself," Logan said darkly, his face inches from James.

"Y-yup, I got it, Logan," James said nervously as he backed up.

"Good." With that, Logan turned around and ran back to the Palm Woods, feeling better after having eaten and talking with James.

**Zander's POV: In an alley, somewhere in Hollywood:**

Zander Markos smiled to himself. He always loved the thrill of the hunt. He was chasing a pretty girl who had emerged from a nearby bar, just a little intoxicated. It had been almost too easy to follow her, seduce her, and drain her dry. Leaving her body to rot in an alley, he walked away and into the night.

He had heard that Drake Sommers, his longtime enemy, was back in town and had sired a new kid. For once, the kid had actually lived.

"Too bad I'm gonna have to kill the poor sucker," he mused to himself as he brushed his long blond hair out of his eyes.

He asked around and found that the kid's name was James Diamond. He was a member of a popular band and was currently residing at the Palm Woods over in East Hollywood. This was going to be a cinch. All he had to do was pretend to be a new resident, get to know James's friends and family and eventually kidnap and kill them; after they disclosed James's location, of course.

"Ah, it's good to be back in Hollywood," Zander sighed as he ran off into the night in order to find the Palm Woods.


	9. I'm Sorry, But I'm Not Losing You

K:** Riley's POV**

Riley was trying to relax. She was lying in bed, propped up on pillows with a copy of the original Dracula in her hands. She smiled as she read each page; the dark demon really wasn't that much different than her or James. Suddenly she heard the front door slam shut, and she jumped up, running into the front room. James had just locked the door, and before he had time to turn around, Riley's arms were around him.

"What the hell happened? You're late! I was worried! Just who was that guy that showed up and wanted to chat….is he really your uncle? Something was off about him." Riley rambles off. James just smiles, nodding throughout. Before she can start another round of questions, he kisses her. To her surprise, he doesn't try to lead her back to bed, James stops just when Riley can tell he kissed her solely so she'd shut up.

"No, that guy wasn't my uncle. He was the guy that sired me."

"And what did you end up chatting about for two hours?"

**James' POV**

"Well…" he gulped. Drake had told him to not tell her. But he wasn't going to let her die. He couldn't. So he'd tell her anyways, I mean he had a right to let her know. Right?

"It's about the fact that we're vampires. He said he's actually a hybrid. Half vampire, half lycan. He said that because I lived…I can become a hybrid. He also said…" he notices Riley is acting like she's nervous; she's biting her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze._ 'She's figured out part of this is about her' _he thinks, continuing.

"He also said that because I'm not a fully mature hybrid that my siring you was a mistake. He said there's a possibility that…well; your body might not…be able to handle the virus. He said the burden of the pain of it being inactivated would ether drive you to suicide, or me killing you. I'm sorry." At the mention of suicide, Riley's face twisted into one of realization. She knows. She turns around, and he watches just how fast the young girl can move when she's scared. Within seconds he hears the bedroom door slam, and the muffled sobs from within. His head falls into his hands, he could he have done that? Sighing in defeat, James goes to wait outside the door. But he's just as unsure of how she'll handle this then if he's actually getting any sleep tonight.

**Riley's POV:**

How could he have done that? Telling her that the man that had sired him had told him she was to die! She wouldn't let it happen, she'd fight this virus or whatever it was with everything she had. It wasn't her being mad at James that had made her turn tail and run, it was the fear of not knowing what would happen. She didn't want to die. There were so many things left undone. A soft knock came at the door and it scattered her thoughts, but then James' voice put them back together.

"Riley? Honey, I'm sorry…he told me not to tell you, but-" she can feel it clawing at her, the feelings of frustration and betrayal begging to be released.

"You shouldn't have told me! I'm going to die, James!" She opens the door, and his heart skips a beat as he realizes this has shook her to her core, it's showing on her face in the tears that are visible.

"Maybe that man was right…maybe I can't handle this. Maybe you're better off without me." Riley turns and walks toward her window, looking down at the street below. He can feel it in the air that she's changing.

"Maybe I should just jump and let myself get hit by a car or something…or trying hanging myself, yeah, that'll be great. You get to watch, too!" She exclaims, smiling. Her smile drops, and her eyes darken as he walks toward her.

"Gonna say goodbye?" she taunts.

**James' POV**

James shakes his head, and suddenly all of his emotions come flooding out, as his left hand automatically reach for the collar of her pajama top. His hand just grabs a handful of fabric and holds her still, his hazel eyes burning into her ice blue. She gives a startled gasp, and goes quiet. He's trying not to let his temper explode; can't she see he did this to protect her?

"Riley, I'm not gonna let you do this. You are not killing yourself." He growls. She nods silently.

"I didn't know about it until now. This virus…it could kill me too, now that I think about it. And…to be told that I'm to let you die? I won't stand for that. I won't. You mean more to me than anything else…the fame, the friends, hell even the sports…It's not worth it if I don't have you. So I'm not going to let you kill yourself while I sit here and watch. It's not happening." By now, he's calmed down, actually, he feels like he might cry. Before he has time to realize what's happening, he can feel the tears threatening to fall. He lets go of Riley's top, and she stumbles back to sit on the bed with a, "Oh…James, I didn't know you really felt like that…I mean I knew but…"

"It's not happening because if it does, I lose you. I can't lose you." But after that sentence, he's broken into tears. He's sitting on the floor now, his head in his hands. Riley comes and sits next to him. He looks up, and manages to smile as Riley fixes his hair.

"I know you're scared for me. I'm afraid, too. That man should've told you sooner…" she trails off, leaning her head on his shoulder. James' hand absentmindedly runs through her hair.

"But he didn't. And now you…you might…m-might…" James couldn't bring himself to say that she might actually die because of him. If only Drake had told him sooner…

"Hey…want to get a movie or something? I don't feel like going to bed, and as long as we get to cuddle I'm fine." Riley suggests. James laughs, yeah, that does sound like a good idea. And it's a way to shake off everything that they'd learned earlier. But now every time he looks at her, he knows it could be the last glance.

**(4 hours later…) (Riley's POV)**

"James…? Honey, are you awake still?" Riley asked gently. They were sitting on her couch in her living room, and the movie had just ended. James was stretched out, and Riley was lying almost on top of him, her head on his chest. She sat up, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and then heard a groan; James had been asleep after all. He opens his eyes and she grins at him, offering a hand to pull him up.

"Now who's the sleepyhead?" she teases, getting up to stretch. James just rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching the way Riley was. He smiled gently, "Nah, I was resting my eyes. As much as I love to look at you…" she giggled, "Oh, stop it. We both know that can't totally - AH! Ow, what the hell? OW!" Riley suddenly had dropped to her knees, cringing.

"Riley, what's wrong?" James asked. She looked up, taking a deep breath.

"I…I d-don't k-know…what i-if this i-is wh-what Drake wa-was talking a-about?" she stuttered. James looked over her, she'd been fine this entire time until now. But why now?

"C'mon, there's gotta be a way to reverse this. Wait…I wonder if the blood has something to do with it? If this didn't start until now, maybe we can act like we never learned about it. Then maybe it won't be obvious to you, like if you're in pain but if you stop thinking about it, it kinda goes away?" she nods, shakily standing up.

"Alright, be how the hell are we supposed to take my mind off this…whatever virus thing I've got?" she looks up, sighing.

"Baby, don't look at me like that…I know what you're thinking, and I'm not-" but he'd already put his plan into action. He was kissing her, harder than he ever had before. She had no choice but to surrender, and staggered backwards as he led her back to the bedroom. She tried to open her mouth to protest this 'distraction technique', but that didn't help her much, as this only allowed James to deepen the kiss. Having no other choice, she started playing along; focusing only on the way James was holding her, the way his mouth fit hers perfectly. And when she heard the door slam shut (James must've kicked it with his foot) as he pushed her on the bed, she knew maybe this plan would work. But how long could she avoid what might kill her?


	10. Zander

**Zander's POV:**

For the second time that night, Zander smiled to himself. He had watched the whole exchange between James and the girl. It was quite amusing as he watched James try to prevent the inevitable. Oh well. If the vampire virus didn't kill her, he'd just have to do it himself as James watched. Zander dropped from his balcony post down to the ground. If he was to pretend to be a mortal living at the Palm Woods, he needed some supplies. He walked to the local airport and stood outside. Right on cue, a young businessman who had probably just gotten off of a red-eye flight walked out of the building and Zander stepped into his way at the right moment.

"Oh, excuse me sir, I didn't see you there," Zander said politely, but the man ignored him and kept walking. Zander followed the man for a few blocks before he simply dragged him into an alley, stole his luggage, and assumed his identity. He took the man's wallet out of his pocket which contained his driver's license, among other things. With a wave of his hand, Zander changed his features to match the picture on the I.D. and went in search of the Palm Woods.

He finally came upon the Palm Woods and took it all in. He prowled the grounds all night, scoping the entire place. Once the morning came, he walked into the lobby and fed the stupid building manager some lie about needing a place to stay because he was a Hollywood business man. The ignoramus ate it right up and gave Zander room 3J. This was quite convenient for him because it was right next to the place that James' friends called home. After settling into the apartment, Zander let his illusory appearance fade and he walked out of the apartment. As he walked into the lobby, he was suddenly knocked back as a boy with tan skin and black hair bumped into him.

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" the boy said as he helped Zander to his feet.

"It's no problem, man. Say, do you know where the famous Palm Woods pool is? I was hoping to catch a few rays today," Zander explained with a smile.

"Oh sure, I can take you right there. I was heading that way myself. By the way, my name is Carlos. What's yours?"the boy said as he led him outside.

"My name's Zander. I just moved here to LA to start my modeling career," he said, an obvious lie.

"Oh hey, I should introduce you to my friends, Logan and Kendall. You see, we're all in a band and we all live here." Carlos led Zander over to where a boy with pale skin and brown hair was sitting with a boy with blonde hair. The two boys were joined by two girls.

"Hey Kendall, Logan, I want you to meet someone. This is my new friend, Zander. He's a model and he just moved here," Carlos said as he introduced him. Both boys shook his hand and as he shook hands with Logan, his nostrils flared as a repugnant odor filled them. This boy was a Lycan! He tried to hide his disgust by coughing and muttering something about allergies. Even more interesting was the fact that the girl beside him was a witch and Carlos was a ghost with a corporeal form. How he absolutely loved being a vampire sometimes!

Over the next few weeks, Zander became close friends with Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Camille, Jo, and Kendall's mom and sister. They all liked him and completely trusted him, with the exception of the Lycan boy. Every time Zander came around, the Lycan seemed to take a defensive stance, just in case. Of course, Zander was no fool and he knew better than to try and engage the Lycan in public, but that didn't stop Logan from giving him dark looks when no one else watching.

One night, Zander was in 2J with Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. The four of them were playing video games. It was a pointless mortal activity, but Zander played along so that they didn't become suspicious. Below the wall mounted television was a picture of four boys. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stood shoulder to shoulder with another boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Pausing the game, Zander walked over to the picture and inspected it.

"Hey guys, who is this?"he said while gesturing to James. Each one of the guys looked to the floor with downcast eyes. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"That's, uh, James. He's the fourth member of our band."

"Oh really? Well, where is he? Doesn't he live here with you guys?" Zander asked innocently.

This time it was Kendall who spoke up. "Uh, not as of recently, he doesn't. You see, we kind of had a fight, and now, we don't know where he is. He hasn't called in weeks. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth," he said sadly. Zander nodded solemnly, as if to say he understood. Just as he was about to ask another question, Logan's girlfriend Camille burst through the door of the apartment. She was babbling really loudly about something. She was very excited.

"Hey Camille. Where've you been?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I was shopping with Riley Jameson. She's one of the new friends I made on the set of my show. But you'll never guess who I saw with her!" she said.

"Who?" everyone chorused.

"I saw James!" she yelled, ecstatic. At once, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall began swarming her with questions. They wanted to know where he was, how he was, blah blah. Zander faked a smile and pretended to be excited for the boys.

"Well, he didn't say anything. I barely got the chance to talk to him. He dropped Riley off and then he left, but he at least said hi to me," Camille explained.

The boys all nodded as if they understood. It was at that moment that Zander decided that if he wanted answers as to James' whereabouts, he would ask that girl. He was staring intently at Camille. Logan looked at him and followed his line of vision until it came to Camille. Logan frowned and promptly asked to speak with Zander in the other room. Zander followed him and was immediately thrown up against the wall.

"Okay, I don't know who you really are, but I know that you aren't who you claim to be. I don't care, though. I'm going to give you a clear warning right now, Zander. If you harm one hair on Camille's head, I will rip out your lifeless heart from your body myself. Do you understand?" Logan demanded quietly. Zander simply laughed in his face and quickly reversed positions. He held Logan up against the wall by his throat and spoke, his canine teeth inches from Logan's neck.

"You're funny, Lycan. You are in no position to threaten me. I shall do as I please and you will have no say in any of it. Don't worry about your precious girlfriend. I won't hurt her…much," Zander said as he left the apartment to plan his attack.


	11. What I'll Do To Find Out

Due to the recent turn of events, Zander knew exactly how he was going to find out James' whereabouts. That Camille girl seemed to be awful good friends with Riley, the one whom Zander had seen James with just the other night. He would get Camille to tell him where James was hiding so that he could destroy him. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if he simply demanded that Camille tell him where James was. No, Zander had plenty of other creative ways of making her talk.

"All I need to do is get her alone," Zander said to himself. He did not want this opportunity to run out, so he chose to set his little plan into motion tomorrow. First, he would kidnap Kendall, Jo, and Kendall's family and take them somewhere. Then he would interrogate Camille and find out where James was. Finally, he would pay James a visit and tell him everything. Oh, how sweet revenge really was.

**The next morning:**

Zander awoke early the next morning and after making a quick meal out of a little blonde thing named Jennifer, he set out on his quest. Since it was Saturday, Zander knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie always went to downtown Hollywood to do some shopping. Fortunately, Zander also had some allies – he knew a couple of the demons that worked the black market from the slums. He made a quick call to one of them and asked if he could pick up a few things as well as use the abandoned slaughterhouse to hold his victims. The demon assured him that there would be no problem, so Zander left to pick up his supplies.

When he returned to the Palm Woods, he was in possession of a powerful curse talisman and some chloroform that would help him with Mrs. Knight and Katie. He waited in the lobby until he saw them leave and then followed closely behind them. Thankfully, his vampire speed was very useful in making sure that no mortal was aware of his presence. After trailing them for an hour, he made his move as they were walking down the street back to their car. He was crouched in the alley and as they walked past, he called out.

"Mrs. Knight, Katie, help me!"

The two looked to where the noise had come from and found Zander kneeling on the ground, almost as if in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Zander, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" Mrs. Knight asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not in trouble….but you two are!" he declared as he stood up and before Mrs. Knight could react, he came up behind her and pressed a cloth to her nose. She fell silently to the ground and Katie, who had been silent this whole time, actually tried to fight him. He felt absolutely no remorse when he heard her fragile ten year-old bones break as he threw her against the wall of the building. He didn't even need to use the chloroform.

He hoisted the two bodies over his shoulders and ran to the slaughter house. He tied the two of them up with the chains that dangled from the ceiling and used the remaining chloroform to make sure that they didn't wake up for a while. Zander then went back to the Palm Woods to wait for Jo.

At about 11 o'clock, he saw her stroll in the lobby hand-in-hand with Kendall. She kissed him goodbye and said that she would see him after he returned from the recording studio. Zander walked over and started a conversation with Jo, who said she was going back to her apartment to wait for Kendall.

"I don't think so, my dear," Zander said as he hypnotized her.

He instructed Jo to walk out of the hotel via the back door by the dumpsters and then he made her sleep. After depositing Jo with the others, Zander made his way to Rocque Records to wait for Kendall.

Kendall eventually showed his face and Zander followed him back to the Palm Woods. He chatted with him for a while and then captured him and put him with the others. He put up a more than a fight than the others.

Logan and Carlos were thankfully nowhere in sight. Now that Zander had all of the hostages, he just had to "talk" to Camille. He went down to the lobby and waited for her. He had seen her by the pool, but he felt that it would be better to wait because he wanted her alone. After an hour, she walked in, reeking of chlorine. She rang her hair out and walked towards the elevator. Zander rose from his seat and walked up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and Camille jumped up about a foot.

"Sorry to startle you, Camille," Zander said apologetically.

"That's okay, Zander. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I just was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Oh sure, Zander. You can talk to me. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well first, let's go to a more secluded place, shall we?" Zander asked as he pushed her away from the elevator and towards the supply closet.

"Wait, what are you-"she said as Zander roughly shoved her into the supply closet and shut the door behind him. He quickly slapped the curse talisman on the door and turned to face Camille.

"Zander, what the hell is going on?" Camille demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. I just have a few questions that need answering," he replied. Camille tried to walk past him, but when she touched the doorknob, her hand began to burn and she pulled it away.

"Do not even try to escape, witch. I have placed a most powerful curse talisman on the door, so powerful that not even a Smoke witch like yourself can escape," Zander said with a smirk on his face that revealed his fangs.

Camille's eyes widened as she the realization hit her. Zander was a vampire and he knew that she was a witch. To make things even worse, she didn't have her wand!

"Whatever you're planning, you'll never win, Zander. Logan will come and save me and kill you!" she declared boldly. Zander simply laughed.

"I doubt it. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Zander asked as he walked towards Camille.

He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her roughly. Camille pushed him away as Zander laughed again.

"My, my, you're a feisty little witch, aren't you? Don't worry, I like them like that. And Logan doesn't have to know" he said as stroked her arm gently and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want?" Camille asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, just some information, like where James is."

"I don't know where he is," she said as Zander felt his way up her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, Camille felt Zander's mouth on her neck as his fangs lightly grazed the sensitive skin. She shivered.

"I wonder if witch's blood tastes as good as they say it does," he mused to himself as Camille began to cry slightly.

"Oh, honey, there's no need to cry. All you need to do is tell me where James is. That's all, and I'll leave you alone, I swear," Zander said as he wiped the tears away.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Alright, well, if you really want to know….Go to hell!" she said as she threw some holy water at him from a small flask that she had produced from her large beach bag. Zander hissed and recoiled. He raised his hand and clawed her across the face. Camille screamed and fell to the floor. He had to admit though, she was a good actress.

"Okay, now you've gotten me mad. You're going to pay dearly for that", Zander said as he dropped to floor. He produced a knife from his pocket and began to carve words into the delicate flesh of her arm. She screamed in both pain and terror. The blood smelled so good, but Zander knew he had to restrain for the time being.

"I'll ask you once more, Camille. Where is James?" Zander asked, enunciating each word as he waved the knife in her face.

"I-I-I already t-t-told you, I don't k-know. I don't know! Now let me go!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Zander didn't believe her and continued to torture her in various ways, including breaking her left arm by snapping it backwards. Finally, he could resist no longer and he sunk his fangs savagely into her neck. The blood was delicious, with just the right amount of sweetness and a hint of a smoky flavor. Soon, Zander released her and her body fell to the ground, unconscious. She wasn't dead, but she may as well have been. He tore the talisman off the door, gathered her body in his arms and then, using his vampire speed, ran up to apartment 2J. He had left the door slightly ajar so that he could still get in. He used his nose to smell out which room was Logan's and he placed Camille in his bed and covered her up. He walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

When he had bitten Camille, he had seen her memories and she truly didn't know where James was. That didn't matter. This had been a lot of fun for him.

Zander walked out of the Palm Woods and began to walk. If no one else knew where James was, he would simply just use his nose to find out. Ah, today had been a good day.

**Logan's POV:**

Logan had just finished a recording session with Carlos and was heading back to the Palm Woods. As he and Carlos walked down the street, Logan checked his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that Camille would have called to confirm our plans tonight. Oh well, I'm sure she probably just fell asleep or something," Logan said, trying to stay optimistic.

The rest of the walk back was silent. They had decided to play video games when they got back as Logan waited for Camille to call.

The minute that Logan walked in the lobby, something just felt off. He couldn't explain it, but there was just heaviness in the air. Carlos felt it too.

When they got up to the apartment, a strong smell filled Logan's nose. He wrinkled his nose.

"What do you smell, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I smell blood, and lots of it. And it's coming from our apartment," Logan said as he walked in.

He walked into the apartment and let his Lycan sense of smell take over. He followed his nose until he came to the door of his room.

He pushed open the door tentatively, not sure of what he was going to find. He saw a lump in his bed and was relieved when he nose identified Camille. As he got closer though, the smell of blood became stronger and stronger. He peeled back the covers and saw Camille, covered in her own blood.

Logan's knees became weak and he dropped to the floor as he held Camille's hand. He began to yell for Carlos, who was in the kitchen.

When Carlos came in, he was shocked at what he saw. Logan was kneeling next to his bed, holding Camille's hand and crying and Camille was covered in blood!

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this!" Logan yelled.

"Oh god, Camille, don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Suddenly, Logan's overly sensitive ears perked up. He heard a soft plea.

"Logan, it hurts."

Camille's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Thank god, you're alive. Camille, honey, who did this to you?" Logan asked as he put his face close to hers.

All at once, his nose picked up another scent all over her body. It was Zander! He was the one who did this! Almost immediately, Logan became angry. He stood up and it took every ounce of self control that he had not to transform right then and there. He even began to growl.

" Logan, why are you growling? Who did this?" Carlos asked meekly.

"It was Zander. He's the one who hurt Camille! I swear, when I find him I will tear him limb from limb!" Logan growled menacingly.

His fingers were beginning to turn into claws and he could feel his spine starting to elongate. He had to get away from here before the wolf inside of him took over, because once he transformed, he feared there was no going back.

"Carlos, I want you to call an ambulance, tell them there's been an accident. Camille needs medical attention right away, or she will die," Logan said as he walked out of the room.

"I will, Logan, but where are you going?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm going out to hunt," Logan said as he left.


	12. Meeting, Missing Peice

**K: (Zander's POV) **

Before he left after attacking the witch, he flipped through her phone to find out where else he could discover James' whereabouts. In the contact list he found the name of the girl he knew was with James. Reading through the texts, Zander discovered the girl and James had plans to meet the lycan and witch at a local malt shop. Well, now that the witch was out of the way, all he had to do was meet the red head James was always with. This was going to be so easy. All that was left was to find a victim at the shop and take his identity, and then he could kidnap the girl until James and the lycan showed up to find her. Then the fun would really begin.

**(James' POV)**

The next morning, James was awoken by Riley, who was sitting next to him, shaking his shoulder and talking really fast about something. He smiled as he sat up, noticing the scratches and bite marks on his pale abs. When he looked at Riley, he smiled at the bite marks he could see on her body, as she only was wearing a bra and underwear.

"Woah…slow down love. What are you talking about?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer into the mess of sheets around them. Her barely clothed body is warm against his shirtless chest and she giggles as he kisses her neck, distracting her.

"Well…Logan called my cell from Camille's phone. He says he desperately needs to meet us because apparently another vampire attacked Camille…and her life was almost lost. She's alright, but he wants to get to the bottom of this. We had plans already; Camille wanted to hang out tomorrow, but…now that happened." Riley repeated, snuggling closer to James, who in turn kissed her hair.

"So Logan wants to meet, huh? Did he mention where or when?" Riley nodded, "Yeah…ironically it's the malt shop where we technically first met," she added laughing. "Like today for lunch…around like 1:30 or something." James nodded, "Alright, I think we can do that. But you," he started, kissing her nose and then gently pushing her away, "have to get ready…otherwise I might just want to stay here all day, if you catch my drift." He explained, even though in his head he was fighting the urge not to unhook her bra with his teeth and get back to where they'd been before the morning. Riley giggled, getting up to get dressed, leaving James to his thoughts about how this was all going to work out.

After the two had gotten dressed and ready, they headed for the malt shop where James had first taken Riley after he'd saved her from Daniel the first time. Once inside, James found Logan, who, as usual, had taken a seat by the counter-top bar, right by the jukebox. He smiled as Logan nodded in Riley's direction, and then laughed as he realized he'd mouthed a, 'Nice catch.'

"So…about this whole 'other vampire' thing. Fill me in." James began. Riley began to fiddle with the jukebox that was next to / behind Logan, pressing buttons and flipping through the song choices.

"After I ran into you, this new guy showed up at the Palm Woods. His name was Zander, and they gave him 3J, right next to us. He started hanging out with us, but then one night he was looking at our pictures and asked about you. Kendall and I explained what happened, but then he didn't seem to care. Later Camille showed up, saying she'd seen you when you dropped Riley off at the mall. And then I guess Zander wanted to ask Camille about you, but I threatened him. But then he goes and attacks her anyway…my question is why." Logan explained. James shrugged, "Well, look at what you just said. I think it's kinda obvious I'm the one he's looking for and he'll hurt anyone in his way if it means he'll find out what he needs to know." James turned around and tapped Riley's shoulder, "Love, you need money for that…here." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed what change he could find and handed it to the red-head, who smiled, "Thanks. Any requests?" James rolled his eyes, this was typical of her. But then she stepped forward, and kicked back her right foot, hitting the bottom of the jukebox with her shoe. Instantly music began to pour from its speakers.

"Wow! That worked! Guess I've been watching Happy Days too much," she added with a laugh.

**(Zander's POV)**

As Zander tended to the counter, wiping it down, he overheard the lycan explaining the situation. Suddenly the jukebox turned on, and he heard the redhead laugh as she came back to sit on her partner's lap. Then she turned to him, and without bothering to ask what she wanted, he grabbed three menus from the rack behind him, handing them to the girl. She smiled, allowing Zander to see he'd indeed found who he was looking for.

Oh he'd set up a special treat for this one, yes, he'd planned it all out. If torturing the witch had been pre-season football practice, getting into this female vampire's mind was going to be like the Superbowl.

"Hey, Logan…want anything? I'll buy." James offered, adding an "I'll take a medium chocolate shake and she'll have a medium peanut butter one.", in Zander's direction. Zander nodded. Then he heard the lycan add, "Actually, I don't think I'm that hungry. Would you guys want to split some cheese fries? That sounds really good right now."

The red head, whose name was Riley, nodded, "Actually that does." So they ordered that too. As Zander was making the redhead's shake, he added a few sprigs of mint into the mix. He had heard her say at the apartment she never kept mint in there because it tasted bad, and even the smell would make her sick. As he handed it to her, he watched with delight as she sucked down every last drop within minutes. As she continued talking to James, he watched with a smirk as she realized something was wrong.

"E-excuse me, but what kind of peanut butter do you use? I think it's expired, something doesn't taste right." She said gently, placing the empty shake glass in front of Zander. James smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Riley, maybe you're getting sick. Why don't you go wash your mouth out and see if that helps?" he suggested. The girl nodded, "Yeah, maybe. I'll be back, kay?" And then she got up.

Zander smiled, it was the perfect time to put the plan into action. As she walked to the ladies' bathroom, Zander walked the same way, pretending he was headed for the mens' room. Once inside, he looked below the sink into the hidden cabinet. Here he stored his supplies. Grabbing the cloth he'd use to knock her out, he smiled. After this he grabbed the bottle of mint extract he'd stolen from the kitchen, uncapped it, and poured it on the cloth. Instantly Zander could smell the herb, it was pretty potent. Then he dipped it in the chloroform, just in case the mint wasn't enough. He listened until he heard the sink in the ladies' room turn off then darted out of the door, wrapping one arm around her waist and pressing the cloth to her mouth before she could scream. Instantly she tried to fight it, so Zander worked his way into holding her in the sleeper hold. If she fought any harder, it was nighty-night. And then she tried to kick him. Knowing what would happen if this made any sound, he pulled the hold tighter until the girl went limp in his arms. Slipping out the back door, he sat her body down against the side of the building. Heading back to take care of the lycan and James, he wrote on the check the cook gave him to give to one of them. Then, slipping out of the building as quietly as he could, Zander bent and picked the girl's body up, and began to run, to the warehouse. Here he had such a treat set up for her…oh if she didn't tell him, things would be bad.

**(Riley's POV)**

Slowly she opens her eyes, and she's in a dark room. She tries to move, to scream, but she's tied, literally. Her hands are tied behind her head, to a pole of some sort. Her mouth is shut with a gag; the fabric she knows is going to chaff her lips. Suddenly the gag around her mouth loosens, and Riley becomes aware she's not alone. A face, concerned and interested, is looking at her, blonde hair falling into green eyes.

"Hello there sweetie. Bet you're wondering where you are. Welcome to my workshop," Zander said gently, bending to sit next to her. She stutters a "W-Who a-are y-you?" shakily before adding, "And w-wh-where's J-James?" Zander's smile twisted into a smirk at the mention of James' name.

"You, little red head, are my guest. I am Zander Markos, and unless you play along with me, this is going to end very badly for you." He stated simply. He watched the realization cross her face when the name clicked, "Oh n-no. You're t-the o-one th-that hurt C-C-Camille!" she exclaimed. Zander grabbed her face and leaned in close to her, "And if you don't want to end up like her, you'll do want I say. Agree?" Silently she nodded. She felt Zander's fingers begin to run through her hair, and softly his lips brushed against her neck, in the same spot James had bit her. Riley shivered and fought back the scream building in her throat.

"Wh-What do y-you w-want?"She asked. Zander smiled, looking into her ice blue eyes. They really were pretty, after all.

"I just want to play a little game…wait til James comes, that's all." He explained, taking out a sliver pocket knife. Gently he grabs her arm, and as she tries to twist away, he allows the knife to 'slip', the metal cutting lines in her pale skin. Zander revels in the smell of her blood, it's absolutely intoxicating. As is her reaction, for the more of her own blood she sees, the harder she fights.

**(James' POV)**

"Logan, where's Riley? It's been like ten minutes…" James wondered. Logan shook his head, "It couldn't have been that long already… James…look at the check!…now!" Logan said, a worry evident in his voice.

"Why?...Oh no…does that really say what I think is does? Oh no…" He hands the check to Logan, who reads,

"Dear James…if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, alive, come to the old warehouse on the edge of town…I'll be waiting. Hopefully the red-head's still alive by then…better hurry. And if the lycan comes, then it's twice the fun. Tell him I didn't mean to hurt the witch, she brought it upon herself. Take care. – Zander Markos…"

"This is bad, James. Really bad. 'If the red head's still alive'…he's going to kill her."James got up, threw a twenty down on the bar counter, grabbed Logan's collar, and headed out the door. Once outside, he gave a frustrated sigh.

"You don't think I know that? It's my fault. He was looking for me. And now she's in trouble. Because of me…Logan, we have to save her. I can't lose her." James explained. Logan smiled for the first time that day, though the ghost of a worried shadow crossed his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go."


	13. Changed

(Big Time Look Back:)

**(Riley's POV)**

She screamed. Why her? Who was this Zander, and what did he want with James?

"Zander, wh-what do you want w-with James, anyways? How do you know him?"

"Well, let's see…he's the guy that changed you. He saved you from Daniel. If he hadn't showed up, I would've killed you right then, but…" Riley stopped fighting; she needed answers and needed them now.

"W-Wait…how the h-h-hell do you know my ex's n-name?" Zander sighed, "Girl, I'm the reason you met him. I hired him, just to help him with his acting career. He needed to learn how to be a boyfriend, I taught him. You were just the prop." Riley almost cried out in shock, but thought better of it.

"But…the abuse…that wasn't him? If you were teaching him, was he really just-" She was cut off as Zander's hand flew across her face, just like how Daniel's had, but a few months ago.

"No! Don't you get it? He never loved you, it was all acting. You're worthless; a girl that fell for the trap, and now you can't dig yourself out. How's it feel, knowing the truth? I told Daniel to take your locket, because I knew my old rival had sired someone that lived past the initial bite and lived around that area. I knew he'd save a damsel in distress like you. Ring a bell, sweetheart?" Zander asked sarcastically.

"Sired…where have I heard that befo-…Drake? Drake Sommers? That's the guy that bit James." She replied, her face still stinging from the impact.

"Yeah, that's him. I don't quite understand why I harbor such a hatred for the man, but I only know I want to see him dead at my feet." Riley titled her head, confused.

"What did he ever do to you?" Zander looked at her, his gaze full of chagrin.

"I came home one night after hanging with my friends at the bar, and I found him in my girlfriend's room. She had been asleep, and when I went to approach him, he disappeared out of my sight. By this time I was already a vampire. But even my immortality couldn't stop my girlfriend from dying. I'd been too late, Drake had drained her dry. Since that day, I've never truly ever felt the same about other vampires…I had lost the one I loved to one, so I deiced I'd kill whomever I found was associated with that name from now on."

"But he has no connection to me." Riley added, softly, still trying to free herself.

"But James does. James was sired by him, and he sired you. You are indirectly blood-related, whether you like it or not. You are also the wildcard, the score evener."

"Why?" She challenged. Zander grabbed her wrist and inspected the bracelet she wore; James had given it to her for her birthday.

"Because…I lost who I loved to another vampire, James will suffer the same. He will lose…you…to me." Zander explained, his mouth forming a villainous smirk before her eyes.

"Wait!" Riley yelled just as Zander lifted the knife, "You harbor that hatred because he killed the girl you loved…would she want you to do this?" At that moment, Zander paused, the knife still in his hand.

"Well…Jessica wouldn't really care…see, she was never really in love with me…at least that's what I thought…and by the time I wanted to find out, it was too late…" he trailed off.

"Would you like to know the full story?" She nodded; any time she was kept alive would give James more time to find her. Zander walked over to the small shelf and removed a very old, almost antique looking book, and opened it to the first page before untying the binds on Riley's wrists. She smiled weakly as she took the book in her hands and began to read.

(Zander's POV)

He doesn't remember much about the day he came into the world, on that dreary November Eleventh, only that the bright lights that had forced him to open his eyes had bid no welcome. It was 1939, and the world was on the brink of war. People did not have time to worry about a newborn baby, let alone one that wouldn't stop crying. Little did the world know that that crying wasn't just the crying of a newborn baby, it was the crying of one who was already fed up. From the womb, Zander Robert Markos had heard about the atrocities committed by the German Nazis and Hitler. And already he'd decided he didn't like the world.

Zander was five when world war two officially ended in the August of '45. Nobody seemed to care that his sixth birthday was the very celebration of the end of the fist world war, that coming year was 27 years since the Armistice with Germany had been declared in 1918. Zander didn't really think he should care ether. But eventually the number stating how many years he'd been alive would come to mean something. Every year he seemed to care less and less about the state of the world, more and more about himself and what he was going to do with his life, what job he'd get, if he'd get married and the like little kids always dream about and ponder.

Zander's seventeenth birthday had been about a month ago, and he'd kept himself busy in preparing for the Christmas season. This year, he was intent on making his father happy. Somehow his father had decided he didn't like having a son that never did anything around the house, and began to punish Zander everytime he caught hime slacking around. On his birthday however, Zander had made the one wish he knew was impossible, that he only could find a way to live forever, cheat death, outlive his cruel father. Yes, it sounded like a madman's wish, but that's what he wanted. If only he knew that it would come true.

Zander hurriedly brushed through the throngs of shoppers, some still running last minute errands to purchase gifts for their loved ones. He had to get home before his father. If he didn't….not being home of Christmas Eve, it'd be worse than his normally whipping. He dodged and dashed past people carrying bags full of last minute gifts and such. BAM! But when he ran right into a beautiful girl about his age, he stopped to help her pick her things up.

"Thank you. I'm Sandy." The girl offered her hand, which Zander took.

"Zander Markos. Do you need me to walk you home? It's Christmas Eve, and…well, no-one should really be alone tonight." He added softly, smiling. To his surprise the girl nodded.

Zander started to walk with Sandy, he figured he'd explain to his father when he got home and he'd understand.  
"So...where do you live?" he asked.

"I'm through the woods...I never walking home by myself, it's creepy at night." Zander nodded, Minnesota did have quite a spread of woodland one could get lost in quite easily. When they came to the edge of the woods, Sandy's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.  
'W-whooo...who!" Zander smiled, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes, "It's just an owl." the pair walked for some time in the darkness before Zander realized there were no housing properties in this part of the woods.

"Sandy?" he called, looking around for the girl that had gotten him into this mess. To his surprise he saw red eyes watching him. She smiled, revealing white teeth. Zander knew there something wrong with her teeth, but before he could figure it out, she'd knocked him on his back on the ground and knelt over him.

"Sandy, are you al-alright?" he stuttered.

"You should be asking that of yourself, especially since you were so stupid as to actually trust me," she replied.

"Trust you? You just seemed like an innocent girl that needed help with her Christmas stuff."

"I only needed help because YOU ran into ME!" she yelled, frustrated. Zander, unable to control his primal instinct of seeing a young woman in such a rage, leaned up and tried to kiss Sandy, only to be shoved back down to the ground.

"Now you'll pay. See what the 'innocent girl needing help''s been through. I'm not a teenager. I was born in 1906, right after the San Francisco Earthquake. In 1921 I met my first boyfriend, Drake Sommers. He was a wonderful man, but something just seemed….off, as I must be appearing to you now. One night we were at the local park, playing games in the dark. I don't remember much after that first kiss….I woke up the next morning, neck sore, blouse bloodied. Drake was nowhere to be found. I've looked like this ever since that night. What Drake did to me….after all these years I think I finally know. He gifted me with eternal life, turned me into a vampire, as you will be after tonight." Zander's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. And before he could scream, sandy lunged and bit his neck. He barely protested when Sandy held her bleeding wrist to his lips, forcing him to drink. Then everything went black.

When Zander woke up, he was alone in the Minnesota woods, scared and unbelievably thirsty. The church bells rang through the air, signaling the arrival of Christmas Day. And there Zander was, stuck at seventeen, in the woods, alone. He had no idea where Sandy had gone.


	14. Parents, New Girl

Zander got up and contemplated the way home. Father would be angry now that he hadn't came home for Christmas Eve…after arrived home, he found father reading the paper, stoically drinking his morning coffee. Mother was in the washroom, folding clothes. Watching mother, an overwhelming urge to bit her and drink her blood filled him. Sneaking behind her, he hugged her.

"My, Zander, you're home. You'd better go talk to your father, he's quite upset you weren't home for Christmas Eve dinner." she said.

"Oh…I'm sorry, mother, you see; I was helping a young woman with her bags, and I then walked her home," he explained.

"really? Did you….kiss?" she asked warily. Zander laughed, "No mother. Well, not exactly." She smiled, confused.

"Well, what did she do?" Zander grinned slyly, she'd fallen for it. Now to enjoy breakfast.

"This." And he bit her neck.

Half an hour later, his father's body lay face down on the ground, pale and lifeless. Zander, blinking out of the trance the blood had put him into, was horrified at what he'd done. He'd killed his parents. Realizing he had to flee before anyone discovered the bodies, Zander packed a small backpack of clothes and other essentials and headed to the woods, where he couldn't harm anyone, afraid of what he'd became.

The days passed slowly, Zander hunting only at night, crashing where he could (most times at the homes of girls he'd later drink from and sometimes end up killing). Days turned into months, months to years.

By 1958, Zander was now living in Minneapolis, one of the bigger cities in Minnesota. He was working at a local bar, enjoying the night life and picking out potential victims once they were intoxicated enough. The night had been pretty quite so far, and no-one had looked even remotely appetizing until she walked in. The woman had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and her smile seemed to be directed toward him. Zander smiled, the motion seeming to draw her closer to him.

"What would you like, ma'am?" he asked, grabbing an empty wine glass.

"Just a glass of merlot, please." After she'd paid for her drink and received it, instead of walking away like most women would, she sat at the bar and instead nursed her drink, spacing out.

"I can't believe Hortense has progressed so much in such a short while." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Zander asked hearing the woman talking to herself.

"oh, sorry. Talking to myself is a bad habit. My nephew Hortense is an athlete, top of his class, see. Can't believe he's done this well."

"Oh? What sport? How old is he?"

"Soccer. He's 16. I took him in after his parents and siblings died in a house fire. Boy hasn't realized I'm the reason he's alive. He will eventually, I guess. Oh silly me, I've not introduced myself. I'm Samantha." She said, holding her hand out. Zander took it, nodding, "Zander. Hey, when I get off my shift, want to catch a movie?" Samantha smiled, "I'd love to, but I really should get home to Hortense." Zander raised an eyebrow, "You said he's 16, right? He can take care of himself. Live a little, why don't you?" she laughed.

"Thanks, but I really should be going. When do you work? I'll come by sometime."

After giving Samantha his schedule, she gave him one last smile and left the bar. Zander smiled. If it all worked out, she could become his girlfriend.


	15. Zander's Days Go By

_An: sorry for the short chapter. There's cliffnotes as a separate chapter after the story, so stick around. It'll tie up loose ends._

The weeks passed quickly as Zander worked, Samantha visiting him each night and sitting at the bar until his shift ended. Over the months, he'd worked up enough courage to ask her out.

"Hey Samantha," he started as they were leaving the bar one night.

"What? Zander, did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, yeah. Would….you….uh, want to….uh, go out with me?" Samantha smiled, "Of course. Well, I'm free tonight, Hortense is going with some friends and I'm bored. Want to catch a movie?"

Zander nodded, taking her hand and kissing it before replying with a smirk, "Yeah. Let's go."

The pair did this often, watching movies and crashing at his place. Samantha had learned to sleep in Zander's arms almost as often as he picked the movie they'd watch. One night, as Samantha lay with Zander on his couch, he suggested something she'd never be able to turn down.

"Hey Samantha….we've been dating for awhile…" it was true, Christmases and New Year's had come and gone, it was now 1960.

"Yes?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"Well, I think I'm ready, but I need to know if you are," he trailed off, hoping she'd get the point. Samantha smiled, "Oh, Zander, you don't mean…" Her smile turned crooked. "_That_, do you? I've wanted to for awhile now, I'm surprised you're giving in." she laughed softly. Zander grinned.

"Well, it'll…be my…well, my first time." Samantha nodded, standing up, "Well, mine too then. We can work it out together." A with a smile, Zander chased her into their bedroom, door slamming behind him.

Lost in the feeling of lust and pain, Zander's never felt anything like it. Samantha's skin is so smooth, so warm, he doesn't want to ever leave her, he wants to stay tangled up like this forever. But then he realizes the thirst clawing at him. He can't stop what he's doing; otherwise he knows she'll be mad. So, although he shouldn't be thinking this, he lowered his and opened his mouth to bit her neck, tasting the sweet blood of his girlfriend. She whined, the sound causing Zander to hold her tighter and drink deeper. Minutes pass, Samantha because quiet, and Zander doesn't realize this until he looks up, seeing her eyes icy and starting.

"Sweetie? This isn't funny, say something." He asks, frantic. Afraid of what he's done. But the girl underneath him stays silent. Hesitantly, Zander puts fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding none, he looked into her eyes. Realizing. He had killed her, just by drinking her blood. Not that he'd meant to drink all of it. Getting dressed after taking a shower and trying to clear his head, Zander looked at his dead lover on the bed. He could feel her starting with those dead eyes, so he walked over to her and closed her eyes, kissing her forehead. And then he remembered her nephew.

Hortense was 20 something by now; surly he'd be okay without his aunt. But still, Zander thought, he should let the young man know. Zander went to the local cemetery and dug a small grave, and buried Samantha the next night, leaving a small headstone in the wake. The he called the local newspaper to report her death, citing it due to a car accident to hide the reality of it all. That's if anyone would be willing to believe it. He was sure Hortense would see the race and find closure. Zander forgot about everything, and grieved. Days passed slowly, Zander visiting the grave in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark out, so he wouldn't run into Hortense. One day, about ten years after Samantha's death, he found someone else by his lover's grave.


	16. When Zander Met Drake

"Excuse me, but how did she die?" the man asked. Zander wasn't sure if he should tell the man whether or not that he was a vampire, but he needed to vent, tell somebody the truth.

"This may come as a shock but…I'm a vampire. My girlfriend and I, we'd been dating for awhile and were…well, to put it politely, 'screwing around' and I….uh, well, I was hungry so I bit her, and she never woke up. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late." He admitted; glad to have gotten the heavy load of his chest. The other man sighed, and then began to laugh.

"Hey, what the hell are you laughing at? I'm dead serious." Zander stated, eyeing the man warily, had he thought Zander was crazy?

"I'm not laughing at you, my boy. I'm laughing at the irony. You see, I'm a vampire also. I lost my loved one through bloodlust also as you have, by the looks of it."

"Bloodlust?" Zander asked, confused.

"It is the craving for blood, oftentimes uncontrollable for newborn vampires. I can teach you much more about the vampire lifestyle if you wish," the man offered. Zander was taken aback. Could this man help turn his life around?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Zander questioned, still wary.

"I was born in the late 1770's. I will not lie, I was raised not to." Zander nodded, "Alright. I'll learn from you. But I need to leave Minnesota. There's too many bad memories here. I wanted to move out West, possibly California…start over." He explained. The man nodded.

"Funny you should mention California, because my friend owns an apartment building and he has two rooms for rent. I'll talk to him and see if we can work something out. I'm Drake Sommers, forgive my rudeness of not introducing myself sooner, my boy." Zander shook the man's hand, "Zander Markos. Should we just meet back here at the end of the week?" he asked. Drake sighed, "Yes, that would be best. See you later this week, then." And walked away. Zander smiled to himself, happy that his life might be turning around for once in a good way.

At the end of the week, Zander met with Drake.

"So?"

"He said it's alright if we move into the apartment complex he owns. No problem, but he wants us out there as soon as possible due to other prospective clients." Drake reported. Zander jumped and smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I'll pack my things and be ready to go by tomorrow night," he replied, excitement evident in his tone.

Three days later the plane touched down in Los Angles, at LAX, Zander's eyes wide with wonder as they took in their surroundings. He'd never been out West before. The pair walked with their luggage through downtown East LA until Drake led him to a building that loomed overhead, but it was beautiful.

"This is it. We're on the third floor, end of the hall. My apartment's across from yours, they're both one bedroom with built in kitchen and bathrooms." Zander nodded, heading inside.


	17. Time Goes By

Years later, Drake and Zander were holding a question and answer session about eachother and the vampire lifestlye.

"So who turned you? A girl named Sandy turned me." Zander began.

"I don't remember, only that it was a man with red head and brown eyes. It was so long ago. Did you say Sandy? Did she have long blonde hair and green eyes?" Zander nodded.

"Ah yes. I used to know her. Was the first girl I thought I'd sire. Before I met her, I'd just drink them dry."

"Sire? That mean like, date?" Zander was confused. Drake laughed, "No, my boy. That means to change, in other words I bit her and turned her into a vampire."

"Oh. And then she changed me, so I technically already know you!" he laughed. Suddenly Drake's face darkened, "But that, my boy, may be a bad thing. See, I am a carrier of the hybrid virus. I'm part vampire, part lycan. There's a chance you've got the virus as well." He explained. Zander shrugged it off.

"Nah, it'll prolly skip a generation like most diseases do. A virus won't kill me."

"oh it might. Why do you think most of my sirings have failed? They all die during transformation. I'm still waiting to finding someone that I think will live." Still Zander brushed it off, flipping on the TV. It was 1982, why wasn't there anything good on? Turning off the TV, Zander turned to Drake as he began to speak.

"I was born in 1772. I was turned when I was 22, and just lived for many years without a purpose. I sired my girlfriend Sandy, the girl who bit you, in 1839. Then I served in the Civil War on the union side. By this point Sandy had left me, see she couldn't come to terms with being a vampire. Around Christmas in 1956 I got her call that she'd bit someone, and he'd lived. I followed her out to Minnesota, then heard of the boy whose girlfriend had died in a car accident, but her death seemed a little odd. That's where I began to wait in the cemetery for you, because I just knew the boy Sandy had sired was connected to the girl's mysteriously covered up death." Drake explained, smiling.

"Why did you have to mention me? I was wondering about you." Zander complained, rolling his eyes. Drake laughed, "All in due time my boy, all in due time."

The next twenty years held somewhat of a serene grace for Zander. His world was changing, he was becoming more adapt. Drake had taught him everything he'd know, how to stay hidden at night, how to hunt without killing innocent people, how to even control his bloodlust, allowing Zander to enjoy and be able to maintain relationships with human girls without killing them. Toward the later end of these years, Zander got a job at the local modeling agency, and because of his build and the vampire physique he had, he was offered photo shoot after photo shoot. Even though he was a vampire, Drake explained they'd have no (or they'd have a very faint) reflection in the mirror, but they'd still show up on film and in photos.


	18. New Social Life

As time passed, Zander found his pictures in magazines, and realized he was becoming famous. He had been walking through the park one day on a rather dreary Sunday afternoon, in the late spring of 2003. He wasn't watching where he was walking, and when someone body into him, he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, man, I didn't see you!" the boy who'd knocked him down apologized, offering a hand to help him up.

"It's alright. Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird, but, you want to get shakes or something and talk about sports? I've been around girls all day at my job, and I need to chill with a guy." The boy laughed, "Actually so do I. I model for AF & California Sun," the boy replied. Zander smiled, "No way. So do I!" they both laughed.

"Well, I guess we've got something in common around. We could got to the arcade too, maybe meet some girls of our own," the boy suggested. "Oh by the way I'm Daniel Kinneraven. You're…"

"Zander Markos. Nice to meet you."

Hours flew by at the arcade, the boys getting soda and pizza while watching the people around them enjoying all the games and simulators the building had to offer. Zander couldn't stop looking at this girl with long curly brown that was currently dancing at the DDR station. Zander had to admit, she could move.

"Hey Daniel, got a girl? Cause that one," he said, pointing toward the girl he was watching before grabbing another slice of cheese pizza, "Is mine." Daniel laughed, "Nah, man. I'm single still. Been looking at this red head that always is in the cafe my brother owns. Always orders a peanut butter shake with cheese fries. Can't believe she's single, with the hell of a body that she's got…oh, sorry, I'm rambling." He said, shutting up.

"Well, mind if I bait the hook?" Zander asked, getting up to go to the DDR station to where the girl was.

"Good luck!" Daniel called after him.

"Hey, you dance really well. Up for a little competition?" Zander asked, flirt edging into his tone. The girl whipped around and smiled, "Confident, aren't we? Alright, let's go!" Zander stepped onto the dance pad to a dance pop anime song, and soon his feet had found the rytmh and he could feel the stress and tension that had built up over the decades begin to melt into nothing, the brunette beside him trying to keep up. Finally Zander slowed and rested against metal bar, letting her finish the song by herself so she'd feel like she hadn't been totally beaten.

"Wow. You're like that only guy that's ever been able to out dance me. Plus you're pretty cute. Got a girlfriend?" she asked. Zander smirked, he hadn't even needed to work his charm, the game head done that for him.

"Well actually," he started, smiling, "I don't. I just moved here from Minnesota to start my modeling career," he told her. She smiled, "My name's Jessica. I live with my friend, but I'm looking for a boyfriend and my own place." She admitted. Zander nodded, "Well, why not have both? I've got my own place, and well, would you wanna go out with me?" he asked point blank. Jessica laughed, and then nodded, "Alright. Want to head to your place now, then? I want to get to know you a little more," she said with a smile. Zander grinned, "Yeah, that's fine." 

After saying goodbye to Daniel and exchanging cell phone numbers, Zander and Jessica went back to his place. As Jessica walked around the apartment, wondering how she'd fit her stuff in with his, Zander though he was probably taking it way to fast with this girl, but what did it matter? If he could make her happy, it made him happy. And besides, he was a vampire, he had all the time in the world to get relationships right.


	19. Revenge

A few weeks later, Zander, Daniel and Riley were at the local bar playing pool and shooting darts. None of them were drinking, although it sure felt like they were.

"So Zander, where's your girlfriend?" Riley asked, arms wrapped around Daniel's waist as they sat at the bar watching the elder patrons do shots of mixed drinks.

"Oh, she didn't feel like coming tonight. College has been driving her nuts, I figured I'd let her rest." Zander explained.

"oh. I was looking forward to seeing her," Riley said, crestfallen.

"I'll bring her next time, I promise." Zander replied, smiling at the redhead. She really was pretty, even for a fifteen year old.

"Ok…well, say hi to her for me," she added softly.

"I will," he promised.

"Daniel….hmn, honey n-no…" Riley protested giggling, raising a hand to try and keep Daniel from kissing her. That's when Zander saw it. Riley had a large bruise on her hand, and what looked like rope burns on her wrists. Zander's stomach flip-flopped, and he felt angrier at Daniel now than he ever had before. Before he jumped to conclusions, Zander thought he'd go home to talk to Jessica, get her to talk to Riley and find out what was really going on.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna get going, I'm not feeling so well all off a sudden," he lied, getting up to leave.

"Oh, ok then. See you Monday?" Daniel asked, implying he was going to be at work. Zander could barely look at him, let alone not bring up the bruise Riley was sporting.

"Yeah. See you then." And left without a word.

Upon arriving back at his and Jessica's apartment, Zander realized how quiet it was. 'She must be asleep already,' he thought, walking into the bedroom. If he hadn't already been a vampire, his heart may have stopped at what he saw. There was a shadow looming over Jessica. Zander rubbed his eyes. But the figure was still there. As soon as he moved closer toward his girlfriend, the shadow disappeared.

Thinking it was just his eyes playing tricks on him and it would go away after a good night's rest, Zander lay down beside his sleeping girlfriend. He realized it really was too quiet; there was not even the sound of her breathing. Turing on the light on the bedside table, Zander gasped. Jessica's neck had two small puncture marks resembling fangs on it, and fresh blood was visible. And who was the only one he knew that was a vampire? Drake.

After checking for a pulse and finding none, Zander had come to a grisly realization. Jessica had been killed, just like Samantha had. But this time it wasn't Zander's fault. As he set about preparing her for burial and reporting her death to cover of the truth, Zander vowed to kill Drake, make him pay for making him suffer this way. Come to think of it, Jessica had been acting odd lately, she hadn't wanted to leave the apartment and Zander had suspected her of cheating on him. Was it possible she'd been with Drake? Now he'd never know for sure.

After Jessica's burial, Zander stopped caring. Riley's condition seemed to be getting worse and worse, the bruises escalating. Occasionally Zander would join in on the girl's torture, and learned to relish in the sound of her pain. She'd fight it, but it was no use. They'd make her suffer good.

Eventually over the next two years, Zander grew so bitter and cynical that he was no longer content with simply abusing Riley. He wanted to taste her blood, kill her and make Daniel feel the pain he'd felt after losing Jessica. Together he and Daniel decided she and him would go to dinner one last time, in which Daniel and the girl would break up. After she'd leave the diner, Zander would wait in the shadows for her. Then he'd jump her and drain her dry. He knew Drake had recently sired a new kid, and he'd lived past the bite. He had no idea of knowing, however that his dream of bittersweet revenge was going to fall apart before his very eyes."

And with that, Riley closed the book and looked up. Zander was smiling devilishly.

"Now you see. That night, I doubt you remember because human memories are so fuzzy after the transformation, but…I was supposed to kill you. But little Jamesy decided to show up. So that's why I'm after him. He interrupted my plan. To kill you, sweetheart."

And before Riley could reply, the door to the room was throw open and Zander was pulled away by a strong set of hands. And Riley? She just cried.


	20. Finding Her, Fighting Him

**(James' POV)**

Logan had found the warehouse where Zander had mentioned he'd taken Riley. After searching for awhile, they found Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight along with Jo. All were pretty much alright, just locked in a room with some water. After he and Logan got the others to where they considered safe (just outside the building) they looked again for Riley. Eventually the two found a little door, probably leading to a secret room. As Logan forced the door open, he grabbed the vampire he knew would be inside and pulled, starting to fight with him to buy James some time. James ducked inside the little room and found Riley, tied up and mostly unharmed, save for some cuts on her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry….this is all so out of hand." James murmured, untying the ropes holding her arms above her head. She smiles weakly, "When hasn't everything?" before crying out, finally breaking down in his arms. Suddenly the couple hears a scream; it's more like a dog's whimper, actually. It's Logan.

"Riley, stay here. I need to go fight with Logan; we have to kill this guy." James said, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I want to fight! You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that!" James grinned, "You should know me by now…I'm a sucker for horror movies, hockey, and pretty much anything dangerous." Riley laughed weakly as James lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it before getting up to confront Zander.

**(Riley's POV)**

Riley watched, from the little room, horrified, as Zander continued to taunt James. He'd been scratched, clawed, bit, punched, kicked and pinned by the latter, but still he kept fighting. Riley could see his wounds were deeper then he was letting on. Though he wore a long-sleeved grey t-shirt, she could see splotches of red beginning to seep through. She knew it wouldn't be long…it was obvious Zander had the upper hand. James was on his back, Zander's foot on his chest.

"Little tired, are we? I know why…you're weaker than the rest. Why did Drake sire you, anyway? You're nothing compared to him…just a messenger, a pawn."

"Shut up! Shut up, don't say that! He's more! More a vampire then you'll ever be, you sick, sick, son of a bitch!"The defensive floodgate had opened, and she wasn't stopping it.

"Oh, who have we here?" Zander asked, looking James in the eyes. James coughed as Zander removed his foot from his chest. He crawled to lean against the nearest wall, breathing hard as the pain finally set in. Riley ran toward James, Zander just standing there watching the couple.

**(James' POV)**

He howled in agony. His wounds were trying to heal themselves, but something had gone wrong. But what? He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the searing pain running through his body when he felt someone's fingers gently running through his hair. He growled, he never let people touch his hair…except…his eyes opened and he let a broken murmur escape his lips at the sight of his angel.

"Ri…ley." He chokes out, before turning away and coughing up blood. Riley gasps and cries out as she cradles his broken body, for God's sake _he's a vampire_, this isn't supposed to happen.

Her tears fall onto his skin as she rips the sleeves of his shirt off. The saltiness of her tears burn as they hit the exposed spots, lacerations and bruises cover the entire surface of his arms, the crimson blood made more striking by the paleness of his skin.

"You wounds…" she whispers, sobbing. "Why aren't they…they're not healing…why aren't they….oh no. The virus. The virus! It's vampire inflicted, and it's the kind where your blood's been exposed, which makes it tainted. The virus is repelling it, so when it heals you, it causes you pain." She reasoned. His hand reaches up to cup her cheek, and she can see it in his eyes that the pain is almost unbearable.

"I'll fight. Show this son of a bitch who's the real vampire." Riley hissed. James gives a weak laugh before cringing, even this slight movement hurts.

"No…honey, he'll….he'll kill you." He croons, his voice almost broken from screaming. Riley shook her head.

"Not if I'm fighting _for something_. He can't touch me then." And as gently as she can, she leans down and kisses his lips. She feels so guilty for even noticing they're stained with his own blood. But she can't stop herself, so before she gets up she gently licks his lips, cleaning the blood off, making his accompanying smile seem like it's for 'good luck', not the 'goodbye, I love you' one she almost thought it was.


	21. Whose The Weaker One Now!

_(Riley and Logan's parts happen at the same time)_ **(Riley's POV)**

Riley slowly walked toward Zander, and she readied herself for the coming fight and glared at the demon that had injured James so greatly.

"Don't you touch him. You fight me." She stated. But he knew she had faltered, he'd heard it in her voice.

"You're brave to challenge me, as weak looking as you are." Zander taunted. Riley brushed strands of dark red hair from her eyes, and blinked.

"By the way, my name's Riley Jameson. About to be Diamond. I'll bet you didn't know that. Honor my request, now." She lied. True, they weren't engaged or anything, but if she thought Zander might give her a chance because of her relationship with James, she'd try it. But he only laughed.

"Oh, that's why you're upset…James is your fiancé. This should be interesting. Want to watch as I drain the life out of him, one sweet minute at a time?" And before she could catch herself, Riley was running at Zander, her fist aiming for his face.

**(Logan's POV) **

Logan ran toward James. He skidded to a stop before his friend, who moaned in pain.

"James…James, man, I'm so sorry. Sorrier then I can say, believe me. If I hadn't tried to kill you, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut…up…Logie." James croaked, teasing Logan despite the roaring pain in his head. Logan grinned, he really only let Camille call him that.

"This…woulda happened any…ways. This…guy's out…to get the...guy that changed me…You can tell Kendall I…I forgive him…I understand….how some vampires are…now that Zander…might be the…one to silence Riley…keep an…eye on her…okay? If I die…protect her…Logan…thanks…for saving her…." James said slowly, closing his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Sleep tight, buddy." Logan whispered, a single tear falling from his eye as he moved the hair on James' forehead away. Even if they were guys, Logan couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. So, as stupid as it might've been, Logan gently pressed his lips to James' forehead, hoping that maybe he could absorb some of the pain. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"He can be saved, you know." Said a voice, and Logan cried out as he'd been startled.

"You are a lycan, son. I could smell you miles away. Only you can ensure his survival." The person continued.

"How the hell would I do that? Who the hell are you?" Logan yelled; this was a little too much to handle. Being told he had to save James?

"I am Drake Sommers, the reason James is in this mess. Zander is after me, as well as anyone I sire. James however, is a carrier of the hybrid virus. This allows him to be both vampire and lycan. You are the missing half of his molecular equation. If you bite him, if will activate the virus. He will live," Drake stated, bending to inspect the now unconscious James' wounds.

"But the boy does not have much time. Same for the girl, she will not survive long without her partner fighting alongside her."

"Wait, I have to b-b-bite…my best friend?" Logan repeated, still taken aback by the 'bite' part.

"If you wish him to live." Drake confirmed. Well, if he had to be the one to end it, he had to do it. So, despite the odd feelings in the back of his mind, Logan gently lifted one of James' bleeding wrists to his lips, trying to ignore the fact that his friend's blood was now on his hands, literally. And bit, just like Drake had instructed.

(**Riley's POV**)

As soon as Riley's fist connected with Zander's face, she heard a scream that wasn't her own. Instantly she recognized it though. It had been James. As much as she wanted to look, she knew if she did, Zander would knock her aside like she was an aluminum can in the street. She threw another punch, but Zander hand caught her hand mid-movement, and twisted her arm. This time Riley heard her own scream, but she didn't hear a crack. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, Zander's hand at her throat, and his lips next to her ear.

"I'll spare you for now, girl. But make a move like that again and you'll end up worse than your fiancée. It's cruel really, expecting you to fight for him when he crawls off to sulk about how he couldn't win." He teased; Riley arched her back, and aimed a kick at Zander's stomach. He didn't react quick enough to stop her, so he caught the full effect. But not before his hand tightened around her throat. Riley choked out a gasp, but then found she was flying through the air.

"Ow, that hurt…" Riley muttered to herself, rubbing her head. She'd hit the ground at an abnormal speed, and something didn't feel right. She heard James scream again as Zander stalked toward her.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please, please, please be okay!" she whispered, praying James wasn't dying.

"Aw…little Jamie in pain? You gonna go save him? Go ahead, girl…won't be long before you're with him." Zander taunted. Riley stood up, balling her hands into fists.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first." And she started to run.

"AHH! Damn….OWWW!" Riley screeched. Zander had sidestepped her, grabbed her arm, and bent it behind her head. She tried not to cry, but the pain was worsening every second.

"Go ahead, scream. See if you can make me deaf." Zander invited. But Riley didn't owe him the pleasure of an attempt, so she didn't have time to before she heard the sickening snap of her arm breaking. Suddenly the pressure was gone from her arm, but it fell limp at her side.

"You didn't…you'll pay for this." She sobbed, cradling her arm in her good one.

"Will I? I wondered how sweet your blood is?" Zander asked. And the next thing Riley knew, Zander's nails had dug into her skin, lines of blood running down her leg and cheeks. She screamed as he threw her into the building nearest them, her knees knocking together into the wall, her chest feeling like it was gonna explode. She knew she was going to be in a worse condition then James. Then she noticed how her cuts seemed to get wider, like they weren't healing. Suddenly she felt the snap of leather against her skin, had Zander really done what she thought he had? Had he just whipped her, with his belt? Her legs were on fire, and they were red, the blood smearing into blotches on her pale skin. She turned around, and caught the leather full in the face, making her cheek swell. Zander came behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed the pressure point on her neck. Riley screamed.

"That's for that kick you actually hit me with." He growled, throwing her to the ground, face down. She coughed and sputtered, trying to gain her voice back, blood drops hitting the ground below her mouth. Zander grabbed a fistful of her hair and picked her up.

"Now will you listen? Sorry honey, but he's dead. Move on. Don't be a bitch…" he said, using the same voice James had used to try and soothe her with, though the words were nothing alike.

"Damn it, let me go!" Riley yelled. Zander sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said sarcastically. He let her run, but not before he threw a perfectly timed kick at her, sending her flying backwards until she collided with a wall, her scream getting abruptly cut off as she was knocked unconscious.

"Nighty night sweetheart." Zander said, walking off.

**(James' POV)**

The pain he'd been put through was unbearable, first Zander and then this. It was worse than when Drake bit him. Worse than how'd he'd felt after he'd sired Riley. The worse pain he could imagine, and still that couldn't describe it.

"You're killing him. Stop it. You've activated the virus, he's back." Someone said. Killing him? What? Activated the virus? Oh man, had that really happened? That meant the pain he was experiencing was because Logan was actually biting him. He opened his eyes, and automatically they found the boy kneeling at his side, his hands clenched around James' wrist. James sighed, he couldn't ignore the fact this actually seemed normal to him. The pain he'd had before as his body tried to heal itself had burned to a dull ache, and as weird as this was, James could feel his body calming as someone gently pulled Logan away from him. His legs shaky, James stood up to face the person that had saved him. Logan just scowled at whoever had pulled him away.

"Thanks. Logan, I owe you one."

"No problem. Can't believe I just bite my best friend like that. What's Camille gonna think?"

James laughed, giving Logan a hug and then whispered, "_She_ doesn't have to find out."

"Pardon the interruption, but James, my boy; you've got someone to kill. Now go get him!" Drake encouraged. And James did, turning to nod at the man that had changed his life in so many ways, the hunger for battle burning like a comet in his eyes.


	22. Rematch!

As soon as he looked back toward Zander, the blonde was rushing toward him. James didn't need to think twice before reflexes took over; dodging and darting Zander's every attempt. After a few minutes of this, Zander, frustrated and flustered, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at James, he smirked before saying something he knew would into the other's head.

"Y'know; if we're gonna play this little sissy 'you chase me and I'll avoid you' game, I might as well go finish off your fiancée and drain her dry…she won't feel a thing now that she's unconscious. Course, how do you think she'll feel when she realizes she's dying because _you _couldn't stop me?" Zander taunted; his voice eerily calm. James bristled; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at Zander's mere mention of killing Riley. Zander had already headed toward the area she'd disappeared into, and James knew he had to stop him before he was too late.

Running and catching up to Zander, James knew it was all or nothing. One hand grabbed Zander's neck, the other his shoulder, James turned around and threw him into the wall, the hand on Zander's shoulder turning into a fist. As the hand around Zander's neck tightened, James' other hand started punching, his words icy for every punch another word left his mouth.

"You…don't…touch…her…ever…again!"The last time, James could've sworn he'd heard someone else coming. It was Logan, who had phased into his wolf form. James almost smiled as the brown wolf launched itself toward them, James moving out of the way just as its paws locked around Zander's feet. James, knowing what he had to do, took a few deep breathes before breaking into a run and landing in front of Zander, who was held still by Logan. Not wasting any time, James put his hands on Zander's head in the tightest grip he could manage and twisted, the sharp crack reverberating through the area. Jumping back, James looked at the damage, the blonde head with now unseeing eyes lying in the dust. Logan howled, and James grabbed one of Zander's arms as they tugged apart the vampire's body. Once he lay in pieces, Logan phased back.

"We have to burn him. That's the only way to really kill him. I'll get the others, we need that fire now."

A few minutes later, Logan returned with Carlos and Drake. Carlos ran up and hugged him, Drake standing beside him actually smiling. Kendall slowly walked behind, simply holding out his hand.

"James…good job. You may have beaten him, but if you ever touch Jo again, I will personally kill you. Speaking of which, that girl you were with…she was amazing. She took your place once you and Logan got all - well, what did he really do to you? Anyways, she was pretty brave out there; I haven't seen her since that other vamp knocked her around into the building. You should see if she's alright." Kendall suggested. James' eyes suddenly widen, and his heart rate picked up. Riley. It was the first time he'd thought of her after he drifted into unconsciousness, and when he'd battled Zander he only really thought of just that…beating his enemy. So now, as the thought came to mind, his panic switch flipped. He grabbed Kendall by his collar.

"Where'd you see her last? Show me." And Kendall ran, James and the others following.

"I think this is where she disappeared from my view." Kendall said; gesturing to the area they were in. There was a faint disturbance in the gravel, and James caught the scent of blood in the air. Oh no. He started running, calling her name frantically. He came across a wooden door just about hidden from sight amongst the abandoned equipment, the door being splintered and cracked. Something had slammed against it, hard. James entered the building, fearing the inevitable.


	23. Saving The Promise

**AN: Yes, you guys might get mad at me for doing this, say it may be cheesy and what not, but I do not own Titanic or the scene I have referenced. I only added it to make the scene within the story more...heart-wrenching. (I couldn't think of another word.)**

"Riley? Riley, love, you in here?" He called. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone coughing, (throwing up was more like it) and a weak cry answered him.

"James…" she'd managed before coughing again. He ran toward her, finding she was worse than he'd been. He pulled her into his arms, and at this movement she gave a sharp gasp.

"What?" James asked. He looked at her, noticing the extent of her damage. Her lips and chin were covered with her own blood, her cheeks somewhat swollen and red. Her eyes were puffy; it was obvious she'd been crying. And her arm was broken; she cradled it against her side.

"I'm…like…how you w-were…I hurt…sooo bad…make it – "she turned away from him to throw up.

"Honey…I've got you. It's alright…sshhh. Close your eyes…that's a girl." He soothed. But she whimpered, "the p-pain…it's so bad…my injuries…they're not healing. I l-l-love you J-James." She stutters, her breathing getting shallower. Instantly he's reminded of Titanic, and the words come to him just as easily as telling her he loves her.

"Don't you do that. Don't you start saying your good-byes. Not yet."

"But I'm so cold..." How the hell would he modify the next line? Well, he'd try it.

"You're going to get out of here, you're going to go on, and make lots of people, even the producers at your show, your costars and Kendall and Carlos and Logan and maybe even Katie happy. You're going to forever live as a vampire by my side, warm in bed. You won't die, not here. Not this night, not like this, do you understand me? You must promise me...that you won't give up...No matter what happens...Promise me now Riley!" he yells gently, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She coughs and more blood comes up, turning her head to throw up again. Weakly, she responds, "I p-p-promise…"

"And never let go of that promise." She sighs, laughing although it causes her visible pain. She can tell what he's doing.

"I'll never let go James. I'll never let go." And she closed her eyes, falling silent. James stood up and carried Riley back outside from the hidden room, where her injuries could be seen for what they really were. Once Drake saw her, he ran toward the pair, and inspected Riley's wounds.

"You need to get her on sanitary ground. A bed, a couch, something like that." He said. James nodded and started to run, the others following. Instinctively, James ran to Riley's, bounding in the door and up the stairs, setting her in their bed. He climbed up to sit next to her, when suddenly Logan burst into the room.

"James, she's dying. Her virus needs to be activated. You have to bite her again. Actually, I probably should since I'm the werewolf, but…"

"No." James growled; his voice icy. "No one else will touch her tonight. I've put her through enough, don't you think?" Logan nodded, "But she will die if I don't. You want her to live with you forever, don't you? James, you have to let me bite her." James looked at Riley, who was laying still, a tortured expression on her face. James smiled at her, his fingers gently brushing the hair away from her forehead as he bent to kiss her. Suddenly she awoke, stuttering a simple phrase that made Logan's blood run cold.

"J-James…I-I'm…s-s-so c-c-cold…" she murmured, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal her still startling ice blue eyes. Logan knew she didn't have much time.

"I know. I know, love." James looked at him, "Are you sure we have to?" Logan nodded. James sighed.

"If I have to let you in order to save her, I suppose I can let you touch her." He said.

"Alright. I'll bite her in order to activate the virus, but you have to hold her down while I do, she's not going to like this very much." Logan said gently. James grimly nodded, repositioning himself so he could be in the best possible position to keep her from harming his best friend.

Logan crawled onto the bed and knelt on her right side, gently titling her head to reveal her neck.

"I bit her on the left side." James said.

"I'm not doing that," Logan said slowly. "It'll reawaken the damage you did the first time if I bit her there again."

"Riley?" James called softly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You'll be alright. My friend's going to heal you, ok? It'll hurt though. Like I'm biting you again." She grinned, "As long as you're kissing me after, not him, I'm ready." Logan and James exchanged glances, it was now or never.

"Logan…be careful with her." James warned, before Logan's lips brushed against Riley's neck and she screamed.


	24. Promise Kept

A: (Logan's POV)  
As Logan's razor sharp teeth enter her skin, a instant burning feeling went across. It felt like she was burning alive, the flames of an invisible fire licking at her whole body. Every wave of pain imaginable came over her spine and she couldn't stop screaming for the life of her. Logan was now getting nervous; his hands were shaking beneath her frail frame. He could feel James's eyes bury themselves into his skull, with sadness, pain and a sudden anger, like this was all his fault. He pulls his teeth out and takes a breath.

Logan's plump lips and brilliant white teeth were a scarlet red. He could taste the iron, and even the fear, in Riley's blood in his mouth and down his throat. She took great gasps of air like a fish out of water. After she calms down, wave after wave of comfort fills her body. She felt reborn, brand new, and ready to start her new life again. Her icy blue eyes were more relaxed and her pale skin almost had a slight milky color to it. She rose up and looked at Logan. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as he wiped the blood off of his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much. I owe you everything."  
Logan smiled sweetly. "It was nothing. You love my best friend, that's enough. He deserves to be happy. If he's happy, then I'm happy. Riley threw her arms around Logan's neck and took him into a small hug. She slithered back, feeling her strength still not back full force. She faced James, who had a new spark in his eyes. In that instant, all of her emotions are rushing out to grab him. She took his face into her hands and kisses his lips fully. James takes one hand and grazes her cheek sweetly. She pulled back after James coughs awkwardly. She looked back and laughs softly.

"I see you're okay now." James declared, holding her in his arms.  
"Yeah, thank you so much. No more of this, okay?"  
"Okay… I'm so sorry I put you through all of this…" He whispered, trailing off.  
"But this has brought us closer," She protested. "You still love me…right?"  
"I will not stop loving you, not even until the day I die." He kissed her lips again but stops abruptly. A small growling noise escapes her stomach. He laughs loudly as she blushes.  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
"Hungry."  
"Well, let me go and get you something, love."  
He got up and walked out the door, leaving Riley and Logan with a triumphant smile on their faces.

K: (Riley's POV)

Soon after James left the room, Logan left as well, saying he'd better tend to Kendall and make sure the others were okay. Riley couldn't help but notice she felt a slight…buzz. Like how you get when you're tipsy, almost about to fall over. She was still feeling the after-effects of Logan's bite, along with James' kisses. Not that she couldn't forget. She just couldn't believe she was still alive. Sighing quietly to herself, she ran a hand through her dark red hair, smiling. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained, the sheets she lay in messed up, but she'd never felt more…alive. As James came back into the room, a plate of (Riley had to smile, it reminded her of when she'd first changed into a vampire) peanut butter sandwiches in one hand and a blood bag in the other. Riley grinned, noticing that it was actually human blood, not animal.

"Jamesy? Where'd you get the…" she paused, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Drake's got a stash. Tends to hang around at the hospital if you catch my drift. Drink. You need your strength back." He said, smiling warmly and handing her the blood bag. She drank it down within seconds before starting on the sandwich. After she'd finished, she looked at James.

"Hey if I wash up and change…can you call the guys? And Jo and Camille? I think we should all go for smoothies. And just talk about the best things in life….music, good friends, and always knowing there's someone that cares for you somewhere in the world, because it's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time." James laughed, catching her reference to the band's self-titled hit single.

"Yeah, they'll want to know if you're okay. And that sounds like a great idea." And with that, Riley got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, while James watched her walk away, reveling in the sense that because of him, she was safe and truly loved. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the other three boys, asking Logan and Kendall to bring Camille and Jo. All agreed smoothies sounded wonderful, and then maybe going to a movie afterwards.

James smiled hard as he could hear Riley singing in the shower, a little off key but still beautiful.

"Oh, it's gonna be a big night, we're gonna have a good time,

it's gonna be a big big big big big big night…"

James laughed, realizing that…well, yeah. Tonight was gonna be a big night. But he had Riley. And his friends. And even though he knew by now that being a vampire wasn't like how it was in the movies, he had learned to make the best of it. Because he'd have forever to enjoy every second from now on.

THE END - part one. Check the next chapter for part two.


	25. Riley's News

Riley Jameson stared at the plus sign reading out from the item in her hand. It wasn't possible!

She and James had been careful, always. Always! So how had this happened? Riley tried to think, figure out what happened, but her mind was clouded enough already. She knew he hadn't forgotten a condom. Had he? She couldn't think straight, let alone rationally at the moment.

'What if he doesn't want it? Then what? Do I give it up for adoption? Or…or….' She couldn't bring herself to ever consider abortion, it was wrong, it was….murder. Sighing dejectedly to herself, her hand lowered to her stomach. As she felt for the firm spot she'd found earlier in the week, she began to tear up, biting her lip and whispering reassurances to whoever had made its home within her.

'It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get through this. With or without your father…'

But in the end, as Riley stood looking at herself in the mirror, faintly noticing a small (was she imagining it?) bump between her hips, she couldn't be sure. Would James take responsibility for his actions?

**Later that day:**

Riley was sitting on the couch, watching old reruns on the health channel. As the end credits for Birth Day rolled, she couldn't help but grimace at her situation. She had to tell James somehow, preferably sooner than later.

"Baby, I'm home!" called James' voice from the kitchen. She heard him set down the duffle bag that contained all his hockey gear, as well as the folders of lyrics and music the band had been working on.

"I'm…I'm in here," Riley called, voice shaky. Why wasn't her voice working? James walked into the room, chocolate brown hair slightly windblown and his hazel eyes showing mild concern.

"Riley," he started slowly, sitting down beside her, "What's wrong? You're not as cheery as you normally are. Come on, let me see a smile," he coaxed, grinning himself as if to entice her. She just looked at him and turned away, averting his eyes. James' hand was on her shoulder now, gently trying to turn her toward him.

"Riley…" he tried again, leaning in to brush his lips against the side of her neck. Riley shivered. It was moments like these, when James kissed her with such gentleness, such a…beauty, which made her regret giving him what she had.

"James, leave me alone." Her own words took her back a bit; she'd never said anything like that to him before. He sensed it as well, cocking his head in confusion.

"What's gotten into you, huh? You're never like this…is it that time? I can go grab some ramen and the meds if you need me to," he offered, the grin breaking into an almost sympathetic sneer.

"No, I'm…I'm just not feeling real well. Something I ate must not be agreeing with me," she countered, hoping it would make him stop badgering her. But then James wrapped an arm around her, absentmindedly resting his hand on her stomach. Her stomach, where…it…lived. The motion made Riley almost break into tears for the third time that day, but instead she bit her lip and clenched her fists. James noticed almost immediately, nuzzling her and continuing to ask what was wrong. Finally Riley couldn't take it.

Sitting up and turning to look into his eyes, she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"James…uh, sweetie…it's…uhm…it's about us." James raised an eyebrow, but let her continue.

"I…I…wasn't feeling real well, and stuff hasn't been tasting right lately. Jamesy..." Riley whined. He smiled before brushing her long, dark red hair out of her face, kissing her lips softly.  
"You're not feeling real well, are you babygirl?" he asked, nuzzling her and laughing gently.  
"Yeah...I'm really tired, and just out of it. How long has it been since the honeymoon?" James grinned, "Babe, we haven't had our honeymoon yet...the wedding isn't for another year." She giggled, leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder, "That's right. I thought we were married already seeing how we've already had sex and all but...still, how long has it been since that night?" she asked. He thought for a minute, his lips gently caressing her neck before replying, "Eh...4 months. 5?"

"Oohh...that's why I'm not feelin' so well." James smiles, turning toward her to kiss her, but when she yelped and pulled away, James grabbed her arm.  
"Babe let me go..."  
"Why?" he questioned, kissing her again.  
"I'm gonna be sick!" she yelled diving for the bathroom.."

"Riley, honey, you probably just caught the flu," he soothed from outside the door as she was throwing up.

"N-No!" Her icy reply came so fast James did a double-take and then looked toward the door once more; just to be sure she'd really said it.

"Well, then, Riley, what's wrong?" he asked, as she exited bathroom, leaning in to kiss her forehead as she rested against the door jam. A strangled sob escaped her lips as he did this, and the next thing he knew, Riley was leaning against him, crying, trying to keep calm.

"James…" she takes a shaky breath and exhales, still sobbing, "James…James…I-I'm…James, I'm pregnant….pl-please d-don't b-be ma-mad! I can g-go in t-tomorrow and get it t-taken c-care of if y-you w-want…" she added, still sobbing.

"Ri, how could I be mad? It's my fault." he deadpanned; cause the ghost of a smile to flit across her face. As she tries to walk, he sweeps her into his arms and carries her back to their bedroom.  
"And as far as taking care of it goes, you didn't even ask if I wanted it." He retorted, smirking. If Riley hadn't been sitting already, she probably would've fainted. James had just implied wanting it. Wanting their baby, that hadn't exactly been planned. As his smirk turns to a sweet grin as she smiles at the realization of what he's said, he asks, "How sure are you? D-Did you take a test?"

"James, these mood swings, this vomit and this weird craving for a crack head's blood isn't enough?" She exclaims.  
"Well, n-no..."

"Look at my belly, James! Look at it!" she lifts up her burgundy V-neck t-shirt that she borrowed from him. Her once slim belly now has a medium sized bump, protruding her pale and fragile skin.

"Holy shit. You are." he exclaims, whispering. He takes his hand and rubs her belly up and down, feeling how smooth her skin really is. James smiles, making Riley smile weakly.

"We're having a baby." he declares, still in shock.  
"Yep."

"We're having a baby!" he picks her up and twirls her, cheering and whooping. He puts her down and kisses her, but pulls away, his face crumbling in disgust.

"Oh babe, I love you, but please wash your mouth." She smacks his arm and laughs, walking back to the bathroom. James picks up his cell and calls Drake.

(Drake's POV)  
"Hey Drake?" It's James, something must've happened with Riley.

"What is it? How is Riley?"

"Great. Well...we're gonna be parents. It worked. She's pregnant." Drake was quiet for a moment.

"Well, try to keep her bloodlusts under control. Her strength will wane, and the symptoms will be identical to human pregnancies, I'd guess."

"Like what?"

"Cravings, vomiting, mood swings..." James sighs, "Psh, already happened." James looks in the mirror over his dresser and gasps dramatically at the sight, taking out his comb to piece his hair back together.

"What's her craving?"

"It's -" he hears a thud in the bathroom.

"I'm so fat, holy shit!" yells Riley, sobbing.

"I can hear the mood swings." jokes Drake.

"Yeah," chuckles James, "Well her craving is...a crack head's blood."

"Uh.." groans Drake. "That's uh, unique. Just try to supply her with all the blood she craves. Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"Congrats again, James."

"Thanks. Talk to you later, Drake." he hangs up, and James looks over at Riley, who just exited the bathroom.

"H-hey babe." he stutters.

"How you doin'?"

"I feel like shit." This causes James to raise an eyebrow but then he remembers her mood swings.

"Why, babe?" Riley glares at him. Oops. Rhetorical question.

"I have a fucking demon in my stomach. I swear, if you don't have that crack head's blood..."

"Wait, wait! I'll be right back!" he yells, running out the door. He hears Riley mumble some threats and growl. He smirks and sighs, almost laughing at his lover's current state.


	26. Cravings

**(James' POV)**  
Within half an hour he's back, two incredibly stoned druggies following blindly behind him. Upon seeing them, Riley darts out the front door and attacks each one in turn, drinking her fill before throwing them to the ground, where they stumbled, disoriented, off into the neighborhood. Riley smiles as James walks toward her, his fingers wiping the blood off her chin. Before he has a chance to lick it off though, Riley bites him. James gives a startled yelp, but just smiles as her teeth sink into his bare shoulder. He picks her up and cradles her against him as she drinks. Once in their bedroom, however, James wants to play as well. Growling softly as his lips caress her neck, she yelps as his fingers tangle in her hair, but even to a low moan as she feels her blood began to drain into him. Her legs, pale and slender, are wrapped around his waist. Suddenly she screams, and in the heat of the moment James stops biting her, causing her to fall into the mess of sheets below.

"What happened?" James asks, his fingers running through her hair, untangling it and making it look pretty. She smiles, taking his hand and placing it over her stomach. Through the barrier of her skin, James can feel a small set of feet kick him. He smiles, leaning down to kiss her, still tasting blood on her lips.

"That really startled me, too! Wonder if it's a boy or girl? That felt like a boy..." Riley explained. James grinned, "Yeah but girls are strong as well...look at how you fought Zander..." at once she bristles in his arms, making James nuzzle her and apologize.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. I know that hurt, but you were so brave. That's how I know he or she's gonna be..." he murmurs, rubbing circles on her stomach, "Because that baby is part you."

"Aww...Jamesy...that's so sweet." she replies, her face breaking into a smile, "but the baby will be beautiful too, because look at who their father is." he nods, bending to kiss her stomach, causing her to moan gently.

"You tired?" James asks her. She sighs, turning over and enveloping herself in the sheets. Suddenly her voice sounds out playfully, "Turn out the light...I want to have some fun..." he smiles, before acting on her request.

**(Riley's POV)**  
She's covered with sheets, and kind of...bored. Puking all day hasn't exactly been fun. In the dark, her senses heighten. She can hear his heartbeat as he searches for her, messing up the sheets even more.

"Not fair...give me a clue, love." Laughing to herself she kicks out with her left leg, rustling the sheets. She screams out of anticipation as she feels James' hand grasp her ankle, but relaxes as his hands begin to follow the curves of her body. She reaches in front of her, and the yelp she hears it tells her James is right where she wants him. Suddenly she finally sees him, and he's...well, Riley can't help but think of how cute he is. Sexy was more like it. His hair is sticking up everywhere, completely static filled. As her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands grabbed her hips. She looks up at James as his hands tighten their grip.

Then their lips meet. It's more everything...more sensual, now that his baby is within her, more meaningful, that she knows he won't give her up without a fight...she moans softly as his lip travel down her neck, and then smiles as he begins to nip at her, his sharp teeth just grazing against her collarbone. Suddenly she asks, "Do you think I'll need a c-section?" James' hand absentmindedly rubs her stomach, "Nah, you should be fine having the baby the regular way. It's gonna hurt though..." he trailed off, noticing the look she was giving him. He laughs and kisses her neck, "I'm only tellin' you so you're not afraid," he whispers, pulling her body closer to his. His hands curve up her stomach and slowly caress her, he could feel the tiny feet kick him. His lips lower to kiss her stomach below the sheets. Riley giggles and runs her fingers through his hair, "Hmm...James, that tickles..."

**(James' POV)**  
He repeatedly kisses her stomach, until Riley's giggling uncontrollably, only stopping when James pulls her lips to his. Suddenly he notices she's changing, trying to get away. Her hands are pushing against his chest and reluctantly he stops kissing her. As she digs her way out of the sheets and dives for the bathroom, he knows.

"3...2…and now." James mumbled to himself. As he said that, he could hear Riley throwing up in the adjacent room. As he went to wait for her, a low but agonized growl met his ears.

"Get the hell away. This is all your fault. I hate this!" she yells, beginning to sob before retching again. James sighs, it's best not to argue with her when she's like this. Another mood swing, he realizes. The rollercoaster will never end...

"Well you wanted to have sex in the first place," he says gently, sitting outside the door.

"I didn't think I'd actually end up pregnant! I'm tired," James hears her turn on the sink, she'll be out soon. "Sick of throwing up, my back and feet hurt, I'm hungry all the time, and I'm so frickin' fat!" She opens the door a little too fast and it bounces back and hits her in the face. Her startled cry is all it takes for James to sweep her into his arms and carry her back to bed.

"I know, love. Just a few more months...hey, don't you have a ultra something tomorrow?" he asks. She laughs; the switch back to normal.

"An ultrasound, you mean? Yeah. Silly, I thought you'd remember that!" she playfully scolds, smacking his shoulder. He smiled, "I can still come, right?" She laughed, "Of course! I might need u there in case I faint." James' eyes widen, "Faint? I thought it's just taken a picture?"

"Well...yeah but it's also...never mind, you'll see..."


	27. Appointments and Baby Showers

**(Riley's POV, 9 PM next night)**  
She's never been so scared. As they check into radiology, a nurse clips and id bracelet on her wrist and leads the pair down the hall. She leads them to a room, saying, "Ms. Jameson, the doctor will be right in, please take a seat." and then left with a warm smile. Riley nervous smiles at James, who runs a hand through his hair. Soon the Dr. walks in, and as she explains to Riley what's going to happen, she can't help but feel her nerves jump a little higher.

**(15Min Later, James' POV)**

"James. This gel…damn this feels nice. It's so warm…" Riley sighs as the camera moves over her stomach. He laughs, kissing her forehead. He's sitting next to her; her hand is his as their eyes follow each movement on screen.

"Baby, do you see that?"

"Doctor, is that what I think that is?" James asks. She nodded, "Yep…the head's there, there's the body, the hands…"

"Oh, James, look!" Riley squeals. "Like at the little hands. You can see the little fingers and everything! James, honey you alright?" James' face has drained of what color he's had since becoming a vampire. He smiles, his eyes looking over the screen.

"Yeah, Ri, I'm perfectly…" *thud*

"James? James?" Riley calls, laughing a little.

"He's fine, honey. Just fainted like first timer to-bes always do." The doctor replied, grinning.

"Would you want to hear her heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

"Her?" James said, confused. "It's a girl? Damn. I wanted to teach him hockey and football and how to love girls…." He complained mockingly. Riley, without thinking, let her hand drop to lightly smack his shoulder as he sat back up by her side.

"Yes!" Riley cheered, looking at her stomach lovingly, as James shook his head, pretending to pout.

"Alright. Listen." The doctor told Riley, placing the stethoscope headphones things in her ears. All was quiet for a minute but then Riley broke the silence with the, "AWWW! She really is there…in me…" she trailed off, hand the stethoscope to James, who listened and then smiled as he too could hear the beat of the tiny but strong heart within his love. After that the doctor printed a copy of the ultrasound picture, and then Riley put her shirt down and got up. After getting the picture and saying goodbyes and thank yous, the pair heads home, both lost in thought about the soon to be little girl.

Riley, after fiddling with the radio to find a station she liked, tried to take a nap. James smiled at her reasoning, 'because today just gave me a reason…girls need their beauty sleep' and then picked up his cell phone and called Drake.

"Hello?" Drake answers.

"Hey, it's James. Got some news."

"What is it?"

"…It's a girl!" James exclaims, smiling hard.

"Congrats!" Drake exclaims, and James could almost hear Drake smiling.

"I bet Riley feels ecstatic, huh?"

"She sure is," James glances over at his fiancée, whose sleeping form is resting her head against the door. "We were going to discuss baby names, but she just fell asleep."

"She should be! Carrying such a special prodigy is very exhausting," James thought about what he said, but Drake carried on, "Are you planning to tell the others?" That left James thinking. His mind froze. Should he tell them?

"Yeah, I was. They'll prolly want to celebrate by taking us out for a round of hockey, but they're liable to cause a mood swing so Riley will kick their asses…" he can almost hear Drake laughing as he replies, "Well, I gotta go. Wish her luck for me, alright? Congrats again." James nods, "Alright, I'll keep you posted. Thanks, Drake." And hung up. James looks back over to Riley, who is opening her eyes, an exhausted sigh escaping her lips. She smiles shyly and lifts herself up to kiss the corners of his mouth, causing him to smile.

"Hey, you were talking to someone?" She whispers.

"Yeah, to Drake. He says congrats and wishes you luck on the pregnancy."

"Hm…that's nice." She closes her eyes again.

"I'm going back to sleep, kay?"

"All right." James sighs, brushing stray hairs out of her eyes. After listening to few songs, he decided it was time to tell one of the other members of the band. After going to his contact list, he types in 'K' and Kendall pops up. He hits dial and some shuffling goes on until Kendall answers on the other line.

"Hello?" Kendall answers.

"Hey, it's me, James."

"Oh hey! It's been a while since we've talked…what's up? How's Riley?"

"I know, right? Well, Riley's fantastic," James laughs. "It's just the mood swings."

"Mood swings? Are you two okay?"

"Prefect…all that is is that she's pregnant."

"Really?" he laughs excitedly.

"Yeah, just had the ultrasound today. It's a girl."

"Damn." Kendall sighs.

"You thought it would be a boy too, didn't you? I'm a little surprised myself…" James mentions. Kendall laughs, "No, it's not that. It's the fact that you guys aren't married yet. Paparazzi heaven right there…imagine this, "James Diamond, member of Big Time Rush, steps out with actress girlfriend and get this – she's pregnant!' Hey what are you doing next weekend? We could throw a little shower for her, back in 2J. Has she ever seen the apartment?"

"No, she hasn't…that party sounds like a good idea, and that headline better not happen."

"Cool." Kendall agreed. "Saturday then?" James nods, pulling into the driveway, "Saturday."

As Kendall hangs up, James parks and gets out, walking around to Riley's side to help her out of the car. She shakily stands up and walks with him to the front door, where after he gets the door open, they head in. As they head for the stairs, James puts a hand on her side to steady her, but she turns around to lean into him, patting his chest, "It's ok. Babe I can walk up now…" But she catches his smile as he leans down to kiss her lips, "I'll carry you."

His steps creak the wooden stairs as he carries her upstairs; she is a little heavier now, he realizes, thanks to the baby still growing within her. But as he sets her down on the bed, he hears a soft sigh, and then it's quiet. She's out like a light. As James changes into pajamas, he lets his mind run. Everything's changed so much over the past two years…and now he's becoming a father. Suddenly he thinks of the Hope Diamond, a beautiful jewel that was supposedly cursed. He'd learned about it in middle school. But then it strikes him as the perfect name for his little girl. Crawling into bed beside Riley, he kisses her to gently wake her up.

"James, I wish, that baby, you'd just let me sleep…" she complained tiredly. James smiled.

"Hey I was thinking, about a name. What about Hope Diamond? No pun intended." Riley giggled, "Great. You woke me up to tell me you thought of I name. Wonderful. Now I'm going to bed." She replied, pulling his chin toward her so she could kiss him. As they both lay down and submitted to sleep, James grinned when he realized she had no idea about the party.

**(That Saturday, Kendall's POV)**

Wow. It worked. 2J was covered with pink streamers and balloons, and there was even a little table full of gifts. As Katie walked up to stand next to Kendall, she asked, "Big Brother, why is there a cake in the kitchen saying I'd better not touch it, and why is everything pink?" Kendall laughed, ruffling her hair, "That's because the boys and I are throwing a baby shower for James' fiancée." He replied. Katie looked shocked, saying, "Damn. He knocked a girl up already? He works fast…"

**(James' POV)**

James held Riley's hand as they walked into 2J. After he turned on the light switch, Riley gasped when she saw how pink everything was.

"James, look! There's streamers, and oohh, is that a cake? But why?" she asked, turning to kiss him. As they pulled away, he nuzzled her and murmured, "The boys and I decided to throw a party for you and the baby..."

"Aww! Honey that's so sweet! Boys, thank you!" she calls. They come out of the hiding spots just as Jo and Camille come in, running to Riley.

"Riley! Oh my gosh, you're huge!" Camille joked, giving Riley a hug. James laughed, "C'mon, lay off, she's only 6 and a half along now..."

"Oh...well, think of any names?" Riley smiled, "Yep. Hope Rose," slight pause as James completes the sentence, "and her last name is Diamond. And she'll be just as beautiful as one, though how she can be more beautiful than her mother will be a mystery to me." Riley smiled, grabbing James' hand and dragging him toward the gifts.

"Babe can we open them? Please?" Kendall laughed, "Yeah, Riley go ahead, that's what they're there for." So everyone sat on the couch and floor while Riley opened her and the baby's gifts. After they'd gotten through the last one (which had been a gift card for the local Kohl's to buy furniture for the nursery) they decided to eat the cake. The icing had read, "Congrats James, Riley & soon-to-be Hope" before long, there wasn't much left. All was going well until Mama Knight walked in. The group had been sitting around talking, Riley sitting on James' lap. Suddenly both smiled and laughed, James murmuring a, "Here we go again..." before kissing Riley's cheek. No-one noticed Mrs. Knight behind them.

"Here we go again what?" she inquired.

**(Riley's POV)**  
She gulped. Standing up and stretching, James followed, wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling like an idiot.  
"Mrs. Knight, don't get mad...you know Riley and I are getting married soon and all...but..." Riley jumps in on cue just as she's needed, "We're having a baby."

The entire room was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. After a few moments, she sighed.

"Well, though I don't agree with you and her being so young to start a family, I am happy for you. But when's the wedding?" Riley grinned.

"Were we thinking of driving out to a little chapel in Vegas and be married by a guy that looks like Elvis." she said, completely straight faced. Kendall laughed, "Vegas, guys? Seriously?"

"Hey, it's not like we have time to plan...she's due in two and a half months. And I want to focus on her once she's here," James explained, rubbing Riley's stomach.

"Well...I prolly could talk the show into letting borrow a dress..." she reasoned, "My character's still on, yes?" she asked Camille, who nodded. Both girls smiled, Jo adding a, "Great. Now we just have to find dresses, tuxes, and a church!" The boys laughed as Kendall agreed with his girlfriend.

"We've got work to do, guys. Hey mom, can you find a church?" he asked. Mama Knight nodded. Maybe this would all come together well...


	28. Wedding Bells

**(3 Weeks from Riley's due date)**

Riley was in the dressing room, trying to adjust her dress. It was beautiful, but she couldn't help feeling a little odd. She and James had broken the family rule – no sex before marriage, and now there were consequences. Hope was due in about three weeks to the day, and Riley was scared, partly thinking about the pain she'd be in. A soft knock at the door scattered her thoughts. She opens it, but then tries to close it before James can see her. He slips into the room anyways, murmuring a, "I only want to kiss you, Riley…" She sighs, but in her mind she can't help but to admit he looks totally drop dead sexy in that tuxedo.

"James! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" she scolded, but was cut off as he kissed her.

"We've already broke the rules…what's wrong with breaking them a little more?" he asked, playing with the pinned up curls in her hair, his smile warm.

"Because…" she started, kissing her on the cheek, "Its tradition. Now out." She adds, and James laughs as she pushes him out of the room. As the door slams shut behind him, he mumbles an affectionate, "Typical." Under his breath as he walks away.

**(2 hours later)**

Well, when all said and done, at the end of the day Riley Marie Jameson was Riley Marie Diamond. The reception had gone pretty well, BTR had reworked the lyrics so Riley could sing. They'd started with Count On You, but when Riley sang, "I really hope you understand That if you wanna take my hand…" James took hers and put it over his heart as he sang, "Then you should put yours over my heart I promise to be careful from the start…" she couldn't hold back, she kissed him, causing the song to end. After that, they cut the cake. Jo and Camille laughed as Riley tried to lick the frosting off her nose, and the boys grinned at the cake face James had promptly earned. Eventually people grew tired, leaving James and Riley alone. He noticed she was eyeing the full bar the hall offered.

"Babe, drinking's prolly not a good idea. With Hope..." he trailed off, she'd grabbed a bottle. "C'mon Jamesy. One drink, then I'll stop." The cap was in her teeth, voice playful. He walked over and grabbed the bottle, shaking his head.

"Love, one drink. That's it. Then we'll head home, because you're officially mine and I want to make tonight the best night of your life." James replied, laughing slightly. Riley's face instantly turned into her puppy dog pout, "But I've been yours...since you saved me...and then well...that night I had that nightmare which led to this..." slowly she lowers her hands to rest on her stomach, smiling as she feels the tiny feet kick her.

"Any day now...then you'll be in my arms." She whispers, rubbing her stomach.

" James...I'm actually kinda scared about all of this." she admits, still smiling. He smiles back and wraps his arms around her, "Scared about what, love?"  
"Well...I know I can't wait to see her...but...it'll hurt...I know it will." she explains. James sighs, he hasn't really thought about the pain she'll be in while giving birth. He kisses her neck and then nuzzles her, replying, "Babe, they can give you painkillers for that. I don't think it'll be that bad. Sure, you might have to remember how to breathe, but it'll be fine. And I'll be there. Always." he added, taking her hand and kissing it.


	29. Midnight Snack

(Riley's POV)

Well, she'd discovered a new snack. She would core granny smith apples, and then mix heated up peanut butter with nutella. She had made a habit of sneaking down around midnight to make it, having to work her way out of James' arms,(being just so careful as to not wake him) and then down the hall. After this had been done, she had to creep down the stairs making sure they didn't creak.

She slowly opened the microwave door and grabbed the small bowl of nutella and peanut butter out. After mixing it with a fork, she dipped the apples into it. She did this for about two minutes before noticing the can of dispensable cream cheese frosting. The seventeen year old redhead smiled so hard it hurt as she reached out for the can.

She felt arms slip around her waist and let out a squeak.

"Jamesy! Baby, don't do that! You really…" he cut her off, lips gently brushing against her neck, "Why do you have a can of frosting in your hand? You know that's not good for her," he murmurs, hands dropping to rub her swollen stomach. She grinned and pulled away, turning to face him.

"Hope…" I paused to start giggling, "She wanted it." James just pulled her closer, backing her up til she was up against the wall.

"Yeah, right…" he whispered gently, kissing her again. She moaned softly as she felt James begin to softly suck on her lower lip. She moaned and leaned up into him, willing him to kiss her harder, perhaps allow the slip that would make her lip start bleeding. But of course he doesn't, stopping to breathe, nuzzling her and holding her.

"You're not mad, are you? Honey I can't control it…." she explained, batting her eyelashes and putting a finger to her lip in that seductive pose she knows James can never resist. She smiled when he just picked her up and carried me upstairs. In the darkness of the bedroom, she smiled when she heard the door slam behind him. As she was set on the bed and James crawled on top of her, she grinned.

"I thought you wanted to get some sleep? Come on….not fair…" she mumbles into his chest. James laughs, his lips starting at her forehead before traveling down her body to her stomach. She giggled as his hands moved toward her hips with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Nah…love, you need to learn a lesson from that. Eating frosting at midnight is not healthy. And, to make sure you learn it, I'm gonna make sure you don't get any sleep tonight." Realizing what he meant by that, and how the grip on her hips had changed, Riley just smiled knowingly and surrendered.


	30. Hope's Alive

(Two days later, James' POV)

The dark and stillness of the room is calming. The only sound is the sound of sleeping beings; heartbeats, breathing and the occasional rustling of sheets. Suddenly, through semi-hazy half asleep bedroom eyes he just has a feeling something's wrong. Sitting up against the headboard, James sighs. 'It's nothing probably just the vodka going to my head,' he thinks, his hazel eyes inspecting the room for signs of anything wrong. As he goes to lie back down, he hears a small whimper, much like a dog in pain. Then he remembers.

~ After the reception, he and Riley had both come home as official newlyweds, both a little tipsy. He managed to carry her up the stairs before his mind had said fuck it and he gave into desire. ~

Sitting up again and flipping on the lamp that sat on the bedside table, he looks down and sees the aftermath. His abs are covered with scratches and bite marks, and his shoulders have indents from where she'd held onto him. He smiles as he turns to look and her side of the bed. 'So this wasn't a dream'. He thinks, but then that same whimper breaks through the air. James looks at Riley's side of the bed. She's sitting up, conscious at least.

"J-Jamesy…ugh, what did you do to m-me? I'm so s-s-sore…" James laughed, bending to kiss her stomach, "Sorry babe. You were a little tipsy last night, but so beautiful, and I couldn't resist… do your hips hurt?" he asked, grinning. She nodded, "Baby, everything hurts. Can I clean up?" He nods, picking her up wedding style and carries her to the bathroom.

(Riley's POV)

"James…" Riley had to fight the anxiety that had crept into her tone as she addressed her husband. Something just didn't feel right. She was in the bathtub, a shallow amount of water filling the tub as James washed the dried blood from her body.

"What is it, love?" He asked, his head lifting to look at her, his hazel eyes clouded with obvious concern.

"Something doesn't feel right." She gingerly placed a hand over her swollen stomach, and this motion was received within, because Riley laughed softly at the kick that happened a few seconds later.

"Well, what do you think is wrong?" She shrugs, and tries to change how she's sitting, tries to readjust her legs. As she does so she moves her hand away and where her hand had been her pale skin has now turned…red. Like a bruise.

"Riley?" James asks carefully, he must try not to freak her out; he's got to go about this slowly.

"Wh-what?" she responds shakily. Trying to not sound like the teenage hockey player he'd been not four years ago, James asks, "Does this hurt?" while gently poking the middle of the spot. Riley cringes as her legs curl up to her stomach as a scream of agony escapes her lips. James reels back and frantically apologizes as she growls an icy, "Don't touch me!" Riley takes a deep breath as the pain fades.

"James, call Drake. He'll know what's wrong with me…and besides…I need to…OOOWWWW!" Riley yelped, grabbing her stomach again. James nodded, reaching for his cell.

"Drake, it's James. You have to come over right now, something's wrong with Riley. And the baby. I think she might be going into labor." He explained, sounding a lot calmer then he looked. Riley almost had to laugh. After he hung up, he set his phone down on the floor, before bending to pick Riley up into his arms.

"He'll be over as soon as he can. He said that if I'm right, we should probably set up. He said to grab towels, scissors, a few washcloths, blankets, and something else I can't remember." James explained, carrying Riley over to the bed. He set her down carefully as to not injure her or the baby farther, and set about gathering what Drake had told him to.

(20 minutes later)

Riley lay back on the bed, a mess of towels beneath her, James at her side and Drake sitting between her legs, waiting for the baby. Riley moaned and gritted her teeth as another spasm shook her, the pain causing her to grip James' hand tighter. He gives a yelp and her hand relaxes but then tightens again. She sighs in annoyance and anticipation, but then she screams.

"Riley! Drake, what's happening?" James calls frantically, his eyes never leaving his wife.

"Aahhh….oooohhhh….aahh….make it stop!" Riley weakly croaks.

"The baby's starting to move down," Drake answered. And then Riley spoke, this actually causing James to smirk as the sensation passed, "James Isaac Diamond we are never having sex again, do you hear me?" He just smiled as her grip tightened, but then Drake tried to calm her, "That's it Riley, just breath. You're doing great." Drake motions for James told do what he asked on the phone. It would help keep Riley's pain from getting too overwhelming, and perhaps would make her next task a little easier.

James slowly leaned into her, his lips finding the vain in her neck. Drake nods as James opens his mouth. He bites Riley in the same exact spot he had when he changed her. But this time she doesn't respond at first. She's too concentrated on the pain she's in. But slowly her mind begins to process what he's doing, his name coming out as a strangled moan.

"James…aaahhh….baby what are you doing?" she asks softly, eyelids fluttering as the contraction ends. James only begins to drink, making Riley realize the plan. She grimaces and glances at Drake, he doesn't even need to tell her what she has to do. She can feel it, the age-old animal instinct. Her body's telling her to push, to bring the little girl into the world.  
James can sense this too, his lips moving from her neck to kiss the still bleeding puncture marks.

"James, get behind her. Let her sit between your legs, that way she can use you for support." Drake orders as there's another break in the continuous waves of pain she's experiencing. James moves faster than Riley can follow, one second he's holding her hand and staring into her ice blue eyes, the next he's behind her, rubbing her sides and murmuring sweet words.

"Riley, push." he whispers, his hand brushing away the damp red hair. She moans as she arches her back against him, "But it hurts…" she whines, panting. James grabs her hips and holds her, "Just push." So she does, holding her breath and bearing down. She can feel the baby moving within her, down the birth canal. She moans as she realizes James is rubbing her hips. The contraction ends and she's amazed. James holding her makes the pain less. She takes another deep breath and pushes. She can feel something there, between her legs. Without asking Drake it she's even sure, she follows motherly intuition and reaches down, and tenderly touches what she knows is the baby's head.

"James…" she whispers, breathless, "The head's crowning."

She takes a deep breath as Drake assesses what's left to do.

"James…hold her completely still! If she moves abruptly, any slight movement could significantly harm her or the baby…and Riley, I need you to not push during the next few contractions, alright? Just breathe through them." Riley nods, dipping her head back to rest it against James' shoulder. As the next contraction comes, she tries her hardest to stay still and breathe. Panting was more like it, the pain was just….there. And the burning sensation that accompanied it wasn't pleasant, either. She gave a startled yelp and tried to shift her hips as she felt the baby's head emerged completely, but James was holding her, and she realized he was laughing softly as he whispered, "You can't move honey. You might hurt her." Riley has to fight to not turn around and growl at him, but she's able to do something else when Drake orders her to push.

She ahs and ohs as James rubs her hips, Drake slowly working between her legs as the shoulders emerge. A final push and the baby will be born. Taking a deep breath, she gives a final heave, arching her back, and the small body slips from hers onto the towels, covered in blood but every bit as beautiful as her mother.

"It's a girl." Drake says, reaching down to suction out the baby's mouth and nostrils as her newborn wails fill the room. Drake clips the umbilical cord and then wraps the baby girl in the pink blanket James had gathered before Riley really progressed. Drake sets the baby girl down in the mess of clean towels, turning to tend to Riley. James smiles, turning to kiss Riley's cheek.

Suddenly Riley screams, it feels as though something's disconnected from her. James wants to move now, figure out what's going on. As he frantically calls Riley's name, he remembers the baby. What if she moved, and…hurt Riley?

(James' POV)

"JAMES! Aahhh….it burns…make it…AAHHH….stop!" Riley screeched. He knew what was happening before Drake even mentioned it, she had been hurt. He didn't want to glance between her legs, didn't want to see the towels changing color before his eyes. But the hockey player inside of him, used to seeing blood on the rink, got the better of him.

He's right. The towels between her legs are staining, darker than he'd expected. He's crying now, the tears rolling down his face, not just from the fact that his daughter is alive and well, but because… She moans weakly before Drake roughly grabs his arm.

"You fool. Did you not hold her still? Give me your wrist, now!" Drake barked. James mentally cringed, realizing what was happening. All that blood, Riley jerking in his arms as the baby arrived…she was dying. Again. But how?

"OW!" James yelped, realizing Drake had cut him.

"She needs blood. She's dying. I might be able to save her, but…she torn pretty decently…" he explains. Without even thinking about it, James turns Riley's head toward him, and forces her mouth open, guiding her to his arm. At first he doesn't think she's aware, but then he feels her bite. His tears instantly turn from sorrow and grief to joy. She's alive. James inhales in relief as he feels her begin to drink, her hand even weakly grabbing for his arm to pull him closer. He laughs, just as Drake explains what's going on.

"She must've tore when the shoulders came out, because she flinched and I saw the baby move. That little movement did just enough damage. She's torn a good two to three inches, but she's not hemorrhaging as bad as I thought she initially was. This'll be easy to fix. She still drinking?" James' moan answered his question it was obvious that the boy was being turned on. And what reason didn't he have to be? He'd just witnessed one of life's miracles, that is, the wonder that is childbirth. And the redhead was pretty, her screams and moans during the entire thing aside. A few seconds later, her body had forced the placenta out, officially ending her labor. As Drake stitched up Riley's tear, James glanced at the baby on the chair, in the towels. She's beautiful. Hope Rose Diamond, his little girl.

(Riley's POV, 20 minutes later)

"J-Jamesy?" she calls weakly, opening her eyes. The room's so bright, and she realizes she's on clean sheets, the towels gone. Then she remembers.

_The pain had been horrible as the shoulders emerged. She heard Drake say it was a girl, and then something didn't feel right. Suddenly her world turned black. And then she could feel James' wrist against her lips, urging her to drink. Automatically she does, her thoughts still drifting to the baby._

'_Is my little girl alright? Is she…' but through her pain, Riley hears the wails of her newborn. _

_She feels a tugging between her legs, like something's being sewn, closed. That's when it makes sense. She must have tore as the baby's shoulder's came out. A final thought, a thank god she was alive, left her mind before she slipped asleep._

Automatically looking beside her, she's amazed as she sees the most perfect image.

James is sitting on the bed next to her, a bundle of pink blankets in his arms. He seems to be humming softly to her, and Riley manages a grin as she realizes it's Count On You. His hair is messed up; the thick mahogany locks sticking up in random places as though he'd kept running a hand through it. His eyes, beautifully deep hazel, are warm as he gazes at the being wrapped in the blankets. He lips are set in a half smirk, half grin, as though he can't believe it's his fault she's here.

Riley coughs, and tries to sit up against the headboard.

"Jamesy?" she asks again.

"Hm?" he looks up at her, the pride practically glowing around him as he repositions himself so she's in his arms, much like how he'd been holding her as the baby entered the world.

"Where's Drake?"

"He left after he fixed you up. Figured he'd give us some time alone." He gently passes the bundle of blankets to her waiting arms, and Riley is amazed at the feeling. 'I'm a mother…oh my god.' She thinks. She shivers and moans softly as James' lips come against her neck, murmuring, "Notice anything?" Riley turns to him, confused, before realizing what he means. She looks at the baby in the blankets, and for a minute she has to take a double take. The baby had dark brown hair, just like James', but not as much. Her smile even seemed the same.

"She looks like you." Riley said smiling. James laughed gently before running and hand through Riley's dark red hair, "There's something else." At that moment the baby blinked, and Riley nearly had a heart attack. The girl's eyes…were the same as Riley's.

"James…she has my eyes." She added breathlessly. He grinned, kissing her neck.

"Yep. She looks like both of us. And the name?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Riley grinned, turning to face him, the baby in her arms. Forever was starting tonight, now that they really were a family, not just a couple.

"Hope," she stated, one hand cradling the baby, the other leaving to rest on James' chest, right above his heart.

"Rose," he added, leaning in to kiss her lips, still in disbelief that a simple kiss could lead to the new life he had witnessed entering the world, the same one that was in his angel's arms. And he knew that when the time was right, Hope would blossom like the red Rose in spring, and her light would shine. Shine, brighter than even the brightest star. Shine brighter than the world's most precious jewel, the (he and Riley both said the next word at the same time, reveling in how it had united their love, and their lives) "Diamond."

_*The next chapters are Zander Markos' and Riley's backstories, respectively. If you want to read more after that, there will be a segment coming up entitled, "Big Time Takeover" starting at chapter 33 and continuing on. I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to send feedback.* RJD_


	31. Thank You, James

**Thank You, James: Riley's back-Story**

"Jamesy, thank you…" Riley whispers softly, her lips against his neck. It's everything she can do to keep from shuddering as the song being played at the concert resonates with something within her. She'd convinced James to take her to Keith Urban concert, as she'd since him twice already and wanted to make a habit of it. The song the forty-three year old Australian was singing currently was called, "Thank You," a dedication to his wife Nicole, about how her love had saved him even in his darkest days. As she held onto James and they danced where they stood, Riley realized that like Keith, she'd been saved by the love of someone else. Looking into James' deep hazel eyes, she smiled and asked, "Hey…you know this song is about being saved by someone's love?" James smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "I figured, from the way you're tearing up. It reminds you of something…doesn't it?" Riley smiled, beginning to explain as Keith sang each line.

_There were nights where I was sure I wouldn't see the morning sun  
And there were days that seemed so dark I couldn't wait for night to come_

"Before I met you…I was with Daniel. You eventually found out how he treated me, but before that, I'd learned to put up with it. The night always was too dark with him, I was sure I'd never see the sun. And the days? I sometimes just prayed he'd kill me so I could escape the torture he put me through daily,"

_I couldn't stand to think about how My life used to be  
And how without a single warning It all slipped away from me  
_

"The one night I tried running away. He found me, and he told me to behave, or else I'd pay dearly. I tried and tried to keep a clear head, but…then he'd had enough. He came into my room one night, and…well, in a nice way, beat me senseless…My cheeks were wet from my tears, red and puffy from the slaps I'd received due to back talking. Then he grabbed my razor. And the front door downstairs to our apartment opened, and his friend Zander came in…yes, Zander used to hang out with Daniel…that's how they met; they were modeling for the same clothing line. He too joined in my punishment, and then I knew my life had slipped away," She explained, crying softly now.

"Hey….you don't have to explain," James reasons, trying to calm her. But she continued as the song played.

_Like a fool I thought I could fight The shadows on my own  
To the dark I was no stranger But this was stronger than I'd known_

"I'd been evicted, kicked out of the apartment I'd put half my waitress' salary into. And the man that loved me? It was a lie. I'd tried to fight it for as long as I could go on, pretending nothing was wrong, everything was perfect. But it wasn't. Far from it. The darkness that surrounded me during those weeks when I lived at my cousin's seemed to over whelm me, not comfort me as the nights in LA normally did."

_And by the time I knew that I was in too deep I'd gone too far  
And the light that used to guide me Had faded from my heart_

_And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go  
Surrounded by strangers I was so far from home_

"I didn't know what had happened to my life. Everything had spun out of control so fast. I used to see a kind of guiding light, but by the time Daniel had started abusing me I couldn't see it anymore. And that night when you found me, you saved me, and I owe everything to you," she added.

_And I don't know how you found me All I know is I owe everything to you Yes I do  
And I thank you for my heart I thank you for my life  
And I thank god for grace and mercy And that you became my wife  
I'm seeing for the first time The stars, the sun and moon  
But they've got nothing on the power Of this love I have for you  
And I thank you, I thank you  
_

"I constantly thank god I found you and you found me and that we're married. I don't know what I would've done…"

_Now people say they'll stand beside you They swear they never leave  
When the rain started falling You know it only fell on me  
And it was hard to keep believing in myself_

_When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame I couldn't even ask for help_

"And you know how Kendall, Carlos and Logan are always there for you? Well, my friends left me. I had nowhere to turn. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to live." James looked at her in disbelief, "Of course you did, that's kinda how I felt when they betrayed me after they found out I was a vampire," he agreed.

_I don't know if I believe in other lives But when you came  
There was something so familiar About the way you said my name  
And the whole world started turning And I swear that I'd been born again brand new  
And it's all because of you  
_

"When you said my name that first night during the movie, before I asked you to kiss me, something just felt….right. And when we kissed, I felt like I'd found a new beginning, knowing it all was because of you."

_And I've seen so many things That I just can't explain  
But the miracle of miracles is how With your love I was saved  
_

"People always say Hope's a miracle. The miracle is how she got here, how I'm still alive. Because of your love," Riley explained, before James kissed her, "I get it, you don't need to explain," but Riley just continued talking.

_The day I started breathing Was the day you took my hand  
And until the day I die Baby I'll forever be your man And I thank you, I thank you  
Oh yes I do Oh don't you know I thank you_

The day I walked down the aisle, eight months pregnant and in a dress that took everyone's breath away was the day I got mine back. Meeting you, I'd lost my breath….the day you said 'I do', I could breath…I just need to let you know that you saved me, like Nicole saved Keith," james smiled as her explanation ends just as the song did.

"Riley, you don't need to tell me," James said as the pair laced fingers and began to weave their way through the crowd of people leaving the concert, "I already know." Riley giggled before kissing his hand, "But still….Thank You, Jamesy…..really."


	32. Forget About Walking

**Forget About Walking, Girl You're Mine, Keep Getting' Stuck But I'm Never Givin' Up:**

James and Riley were at the local county fair, where BTR would be playing a concert later in the day. When the boys sang Worldwide, they were going to pull Riley onstage and serenade her, as was typical to sing to a girl whenever they played it live. Kendall was playing his guitar, Carlos to his right, James to his left. Riley sat next to James, Logan on her other side. The boys had already started singing, Riley waving her arms in the air so the crowd would follow.

"_Paris London Tyoko, It's just one thing that I gotta do (hello tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye, babe, it won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on…"_

This went into the bridge, where between the 'Always remember' and 'worldwide' James leaned in and kissed Riley's cheek, making the crowd go wild. Riley only smiled; sure, the crowd thought she was a lucky bitch, not knowing she'd gone as far as marrying him and having sex with him.

"_Girl you're mine, yeah yeah…ooohh, oh, oohh yeah,"_ James sang, Riley just about dying at each syllable leaving the brunette's lips, his fangs hidden now.

Smiling as the song ended and she hopped offstage, James whispered, "Hey, meet me at the tour bus after the show. I'll clean up and we can go walk around the fair, ok? Love you."Before ducking back to sing a cover of the Beatles, "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." Riley smiled as she worked her way out of the crowd and back to the tour bus. Hope was asleep in the makeshift crib in the backroom, but as soon as Riley picked her up, she began to cry, having been startled. She was only five months old.

"Ssshh…..Hope, ssshhh. Mommy's here," Riley murmured. They could hear the concert from the bus, and Hope grew quiet as Riley realized Stuck was playing, and James was singing. Hope had stopped crying because she'd heard her father's voice.

James and the boys boarded the tour bus, sweaty and sore but still smiling. Walking into the living room, James smiled at the sight he had walked into. Riley was breastfeeding Hope, thin lines of red running down her left breast. Knowing the boys would see this sooner or later; James grabbed a blanket and covered both her and the baby before sitting down next to her and pecking her cheek.

"Honey you should be more careful about that," he observed.

"But James there was no-one here." She protested.

"But somebody could sneak up on you, love," he added. She turned to face him just as he stood and stretched. Riley sighed,

"Jamesy, she was hungry. I love you, but…" she smiled and wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, "Oh baby, please go clean up! You're absolutely nasty," she whined. James laughed, pulling off his shirt.

"Listen to you. You'd think I'd just gotten back from the bar, not a concert." He called, walking into the bathroom and starting the shower.

"And love, you wanna hop in? We can forget walking around if you want," he added. Riley smirked; James was implying they have sex instead of walk around the fair. She giggled before setting Hope down in the crib, and then bounded toward the bathroom door.

(45 minutes later, after the showers:)

"God I love you, girl," James murmured against Riley's hair, moving so he could bit her.

"James….mmmmhhhhh…" she sighs, eyes rolling back into her head, hands forming small fists, back arching and legs spreading. James smiles against her skin, listening to her whine as her blood drains into him. She can feel his laugh rumble against her skin, and she sleepily mumbles, "What?" James pulls out his fangs and licks the reminder of the blood off his lips, smirking. She raises an eyebrow in question to his motive, but relaxes when he says, "We were just like this when you were giving birth," he admits, kissing the puncture marks he's left. She smiled, "Hmm….I guess. Except I'm not howling in pain trying to kill you." She added.

"No you're not," he agreed.

It was quite for a few moments before Riley turned to look at him, hand resting over his heart.

"Jamesy?" he kissed the top of her head, "What is it love?"

"I'd never felt so alive then when I had her….wow I sound like my friend Catelynn, she had a baby at 17. She's 22 now. Why can't I change? My hair doesn't grow, my heart doesn't beat…am I alive, am I perfect like vampires are? Being one's not a

blessing, it's a fucking curse," she spat, making him bristle.

"Babe," he starts, kissing her forehead.

"Don't 'babe' me, James Isaac Diamond," she retorts, biting back tears.

"You're beautiful the way you are, even if you're not changing. Your heart may not beat but I see all the love that would be pumping through your veins in your eyes instead." He assured while Riley bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

"Yes being a vampire can be a curse, but it's a blessing cause I met you," he added. She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes, "I guess that's true. But I'm still not perfect." At this point, James' grin faltered and his eyes held a cold stare.

"Riley Marie Jameson Diamond, you listen to me. You are perfect to me, and don't you fucking doubt that. Look at our daughter, isn't she the result of such angelic beauty, such serene grace that can never be –" and Riley kissed him, making him smile, thinking, "Well….there goes my plans for the night….god, I love you, girl…

(later that week)

"James, she won't stop crying! What do I do?" she asked gently, trying to avoid yelling. Riley had felt odd lately, almost as though she was pregnant again. The headaches she'd been suffering from weren't going away, and she seemed irritable all the time. For all she knew, she might be, because it's not like her and James were careful.

"You try rocking her?"

"Yes."

"Changing?"

"Yes."

"Feeding? Burping? Playing?"

"Yes, yes, and James, yes! I've tried everything I can think of! If you'd just help me once in a –mmmmhhhfffh…" James cut her off and kissed her, holding his arms out for the baby. Willingly Riley passed Hope to him, "Let me take her for awhile, you should go lie down sweetheart, you don't look so well."

"Well, I don't feel so well!" she snapped at the brunette, making James cringe as Hope began to cry louder at her mother's outburst. James sighed as he watched Riley stomp off toward their bedroom, and cringed again when the door slammed shut, the sound reverberating off the walls of the old Victorian styled house.

"What did I do, huh?" he asked baby in his arms, sitting on the couch. He sighed when he realized it was quiet for once. But what was wrong with Riley? Hope just cooed in response, obviously she didn't know.

"Maybe she's like this because it's her time of the month," James wondered, forgetting Hope was still crying.

"Oh sweetie don't cry…I don't know what you want! Here, you want me to sing to you?" He asked. Hope looked up and smiled; her snowy white milk teeth already as sharp as her parents' fangs.

"Oh alright."

Meanwhile:

Riley lay in the middle of her and James' bed, curled into a ball, clutching a pillow to her stomach, gritting her teeth. She whined, annoyed. Why did it hurt so bad? After she'd had Hope, she figured her menstrual cramps wouldn't hurt. Well, they'd hurt, but she wasn't expecting it to be this bad…

But she still smiled. Hearing James sing to their daughter in the next room made her realize how strong their love had become. As she heard James get up and walk to Hope's bedroom to put her down for the night, she smiled, pretending to be asleep.

"Riley?" James called softly, coming into the room. She fought the urge to giggle as he crawled on the bed next to her, lips caressing her bare legs before following her stomach and neck, arms wrapping around her waist before he began to hum Worldwide, knowing that if she was faking, she'd be called out.

"Riley? Baby are you alright?" James' voice called softly. Riley moaned and rolled over to look at James, concern written all over his face.

"I just put Hope down for the night, and wanted to check on you….you've been in here all day, sweetie." He explained. Riley grimaced as another cramp seized her, "Th-Thanks…ah…uhnmf…this hurts!" she whined, exasperatedly. James grinned,

"Oh…honey, why didn't you tell me that's what's wrong? I'll get you a hot pack and some meds…" he offered, getting up. Riley smiled and grabbed his hand, "Jamesy…" 'Oh boy, here it comes' he thought, looking his wife in the eyes, her startling icy baby blues revealing what she hadn't said.

"Riley…we can't. It's almost guaranteeing you'd get pregnant again if we do." She pouted, eyes cast downward, running a hand through her unruly dark red hair.

"But Jamesy! I need it! Something to offset the pain….it's like I'm in labor again," she protested pleadingly. He shook his head, "We shouldn't. I'll go as far as second base tonight, but no farther, alright?" Riley whined, a small sigh escaping her lips before James leaned down to kiss her, "Fine."

Two hours later:

"Always remember, girl you're mine," James murmured against Riley's skin, listening as her breathing evened and his own heartbeat slowed.

"Mmmmhhhh…..Jamesy…" she whined, turning over to face him, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face, giggling as he kisses her neck and breasts.

"What? It's true, you know," he defended, lips parting in an award winning smile he only saved for moments like this, when it was quiet but so much was still being said, just from the was her body lay intimately tangled up against his.

"You tired yet?" he questions softly, one hand absentmindedly reaching down to rub her hip, causing Riley to moan softly. She shook her head, grinning, "Nah…I could go again," as her smile turns crooked and her pink tongue darts out to lick her lips, unknowingly making James want her even more.

"Babe, I would if I didn't have rehearsal tomorrow," he reasoned. She instantly looked down and stopped smiling, "But Jamesy..." seeing the look of deprivation and disappointment crossing his angel's face is enough to make him realize her ice blue eyes are shining with lust. 

"Oh, alright..." he sighs dejectedly, smiling seductively. 

"Yay! hmm...James?" she asks, biting her lip. 

"What, sweetheart?" she looks at him, the motions between her legs with a grin. As his fingers come against her thighs, he notices she's shaking. 

"Riley, I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that," he explains, kissing her inner thigh. She laughs nervously, "I know...mmmhhh..." she whines, feeling his lips against her pubic hair. His hands grab for her hips as she adjusts, spreading her legs to make it easier.

"Omph...babe, don't kick me in face now..." James admonished lightly, Riley could hear him smiling. 

"Uhmn...oh god...James," she smiled. James was loving her as intimately as he possibly could, his tongue sliding around her velvet walls.

"Aaahhhh...Jamesy!" she whined, jerking softly as his tounge must've hit that spot. She feels him pull back to kiss the hair,

"That's a girl..." he soothes, pressing his face into her, the scent of her musk throwing him into sensory overdrive. Riley moaned as James headed back into her, her breathing increasing as he continued to ramrod her sweet spot.

"Oooohhhhh...Jamesy...aaaahhhh..." soft cries escape her lips as he works, feeling her body react. Smiling, he kisses her lips, his fingers taking over. Riley's biting back a scream, but when James leans into her and whispers in her ear she nearly loses control.

"Come for me, beautiful," he murmurs, teeth feeling for a vein in her neck that will bleed well.

"It hurts..." she wines. if she doesn't she'll die.

"Just let go..." he adds, kissing her neck, then biting her ear gently. Within seconds she does, her small body shaken

uncontrollably under his. As he pulls the sheets over them and wraps his arms around her waist, he hums Worldwide.

"Always remember, girl, you're mine," he sings, kissing Riley's shoulder. But she's already asleep.


	33. More Vamp Games?

**Playing Vampire Games makes having Mosquito Bites, turn into Lazy Nights**

Hope was crying and there seem to be no way calm to her. She was three months old.

"Sweetie, stop crying. Please?" James tried soothing. Still the baby in his arms continued wailing.

"1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5…" He began, and just as his velvet voice calmed Riley's tears, it seemed to be calming his daughter's. He smiled as he realized Riley had joined him in harmonizing the notes, and by the time the chorus ended, Hope had stopped crying altogether. James handed Hope to Riley, who sat down in the rocking chair, pulling the quilt around herself and the baby as she began to rock her back to sleep. 

"I can't believe that worked." she whispered. 

"Well...like mother like daughter." James explained, smiling. "When I sing it calmed you down so I figured it would work with her."

Riley smiled, "Babe, can you take her up? I need a snack."

James nodded, bending to pick up Hope from his wife's arms. After setting her down in the crib in her nursery, James sighed to himself. Was it really possible that he was still in awe, even after those few months of being a father? Yes. She had his hair and facial expressions, and her eyes. It's too soon to tell if Hope has his vocal talent, though. James walks into the kitchen to find Riley standing on her tiptoes, glancing over the top shelf, looking for something. 

"Whatcha looking for, babe?" James murmured, his arms wrapping around her. 

"The blood bags. I know we have the bottles for Hope, but I diluted it so it's easier for her to digest." James sighed, "She's got a full set of teeth. She doesn't need diluted blood." he argued. 

"It makes me feel better, alright?" she giggled, turning around to kiss him, walking him back until his back was against the counter. 

"Riley...they're..." James blindly reached to the cabinet next to his head, "in here." Pulling the door open, a few blood bags tumbled out. Riley grabbed a B- and tore the cap off with her teeth and drank. As she went to grab a second one, James grabbed her hand. 

"I think one's enough. Y'know how your cravings work. If you want, I'm up for a game...see how many bite marks we can rack up...alright?"

Riley glared, the slightest, "humph..." escaping her lips before they turned up at the corners and parted slightly in what James like to call her 'smug-sexy-grin'. And before Riley knew it, James had swept her into his arms and headed toward their bedroom.

"Uhmn…ouch! Ah…frack…mhmph…" Riley murmured. In the dead silence of her and James' bedroom, she could hear the muffled laugh he'd tried to hide.

"What?" she almost snapped, feeling James wrap his arms around her. As his hands curved up her sides to trace her stomach, Riley giggled. He still hadn't gotten used to her baby bump being gone, even though Hope was three months old.

"You're moaning in your sleep again, love…" he trailed off, noticing the glare she was giving him.

"I wasn't asleep." She retorted, her hand reaching down again to scratch a particular annoying itch on her leg.

"It's kinda hot in here underneath all these covers," she added with a smile, knowing full well what James' response was going to be.

"But we're only using one comforter, Riley. You know how you get around me…" he whispered seductively, leaning in to kiss her lips gently before reaching under the covers to run his hands along her bare legs. To his surprise he figured out why she'd been yelping in her what-he-thought-had-been-her sleep. Riley was scratching vivaciously at a mosquito bite, and as James moved her hand, he could feel the welt it had left.

"Babe, I'd stop itching those bites…if you open them, it's gonna hurt more." He explained. Riley only lifted her head to meet his gaze, huffing, "But it stings so bad! I think these mosquitoes like biting me more than you do," she replied half-heartedly with a smirk. That set James off. One hand wrapping around her waist, the other gently grabbing her neck to turn it toward him, he growled, "No way. Nobody, mosquito or otherwise, can claim they like biting you more than I can. Got that?"

Riley stuttered and took a quick breath, almost as though Zander was taunting her again, "Y-yes…"

James smiled, letting the hand that was on her neck drop to run along the leg she'd been scratching. Riley turned her head and moaned softly into the pillow, her red hair lazily setting itself around her shoulders. Soon it was quiet again in the room, and James grinned when he realized she really was asleep. Without realizing it, James was licking his fangs as he thought.

'She doesn't need calamine for those bites,' James thought, watching his angel sleep, 'I can just work her til they don't itch anymore, or…eh, if she'll let me, I'll even up the score.'


	34. Taming Black Beauty With  Red Mane

**Getting Shot Makes Taming Black Beauty With A Red Man All The Easier:**

She and James had been hunting, and just about as she was to pounce on the doe in front of her, it fell to the ground, shot. So did she. James caught her and ran home, mentally hollering for Drake to meet him at the house. Taking Riley to a hospital was a no-no that would expose their existence as vampires.

"James! What the hell happened?" Drake yelled inside James' head.

"We were hunting, she got shot. She's bleeding a lot…" he explained, bounding in the door and setting his angel down on the master bed, praying she was still alive. As expected, Drake was already there.

Drake tore open her blouse, revealing Riley's blood-soaked chest, causing James to yelp at the horrendous sight.

"How do we.." he began, voice barely above a whisper.

"Get the blouse off her, and put pressure on the entry wound," Drake instructed calmly.

"I have to get supplies."

"S-S-Supplies?" James stuttered.

"Well yes. She's gonna need a blood transfusion and the bullet didn't exactly go through clean. Deer slowed in down a bit, but it shattered once it hit her. What blood type are you?"

"A negative. Same as Riley."

"Good." And Drake was gone.

"J-Jamesy?" a weak cry from the pale lips under him made him want to cry. Riley's eyelids flickered open and he realized her eyes were incredibly blue still, made more striking by the paleness of her blood covered skin.

"I'm right here love, I'm not going anywhere." James assured, hands still pressed against the bullet wound in her chest.

"I'm cold…everything's b-blurry…" she cried, tears not falling due to shock. As he's about to calm her and tell her everything's alright, Drake bursts in the door, flanked by the rest of Big Time Rush.

"I have everything but anesthesia. How's she holding up?"

"She's fine, but…wait, wait, wait...what? How do you have everything _BUT_ anesthesia?" James yelled as Drake started pulling items from a medical bag.

"My boy, move. Carlos, hold her legs down. Kendall, keep James calm. Logan, you're helping me." Drake instructed.

"Help keep me calm?" James yelled, Kendall cringing at the sight of the furious brunette.

"Well, yes. We have to operate on her, get the fragments out." James took a deep breath, and grabbed Riley's hand in his right, while his other ran through her hair as he murmured reassurance to his wife, glaring at the elder hybrid all the while.

As soon as Drake began to make an incision, Riley screamed. And screamed. It hurt worse than when she fought Zander, worse than giving birth to Hope.

"James my boy," Drake called, "Now would be the time to tell her screaming does no good. It'll only make it harder for us to focus. But it'll tire her out." James bit back an insult; it did no good to scream?

"Riley, Riley sweetie you have to stay still," he soothed, lips against her hair.

"But…it…HURTS! What's he doing?" she whined, voice horse, trying to turn her head to see what was happening despite James and Kendall holding her in viselike grips.

"Honey if you look you're not gonna like it," James pressed, trying to get her not to look. Hearing the plea in her husband's tone, she sighed before screaming as Logan pulled a bullet fragment from her body.

"Jamesy! AAAHHHH!" her voice shook with the control she was trying to use to keep calm and Kendall looked at James. He looked as though he would kill someone if anything else happened to Riley.

"Sssshhh…..Riley, sweetie, I know it hurts but you have to stay still." He began to hum.

"JAMES! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Riley threatened, clearly in pain.

"Okay, okay I get it." he replied falling silent. Suddenly even Riley was quiet, as the sound of her shallow breathing could be heard.

"Riley?" James called softly. Drake looked up, dropping the tweezers holding the bullet fragment into the bowl he'd brought.

"She's passed out," he explained, "but still alive. Few more fragments to go, then I'll sew her up."

(4 hours later)

"Hey, sweetie…..you awake?" She can hear someone's voice, it's most likely James. Opening her eyes, she realizes her room has been turned into recovery room. An IV was sticking out of her arm, and blood was flowing into her. Turning to look at James, she sees multiple bandages on arms. He looked at her and smiled, he'd done this for her.

"How you feeling?" He asks slowly, bending to kiss her. Riley sighs as James crawls into bed beside her, one hand running along her silky smooth bare legs.

"Kinda like how I did after I had Hope…" she concluded, moving the blanket to see the scar that was left. James laughed and kissed her neck, "yeah, getting that much blood taken away doesn't feel good." He added, motioning to his arms.

"Oh Jamesy…" she whined, "if I had known you'd take the bullet for me, I would have let you."

James nodded, "Honey, I'd die for you, you know that." As he kissed her lips. When pulled away she smiled shyly and coughed.

"Jamesy…can we….have fun?" She asked, voice small.

"Baby…no. You just got operated on…I don't want to hurt you farther…" he protested.

"But you're always gentile and it's never a bad experience!" She countered.

"Riley, I'm not always gentle and you know it. Remember the pillows and the headboard?"

Riley giggled, James had broken the headboard during sex and had bit through five or six feather pillows. She sneezed just thinking about it.

"That was cute," James observed as she blushed, "What was that for?"

"I was thinking about the pillows…mmmhhh, god the way you cracked that headboard," she reminisced, her grin turning deviousness she tipped her head back to rest it against his shoulder.

"Riley, don't let your mind get a hold of you now," James admonished, smirking.

"But Jamesy!" she protested, glaring. He laughed, "Come on. I guess I'll just have to be careful, then." As he kissed her.

And when they woke up, Riley's body was covered in bite marks and feathers, none to her surprise. James was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast, and as Riley reached up to stretch, her hand reaching for the headboard behind her, she yelped. Pulling her hand away, she found specks of splitters and already smeared blood on her palm. Turning around to look at the headboard, she grinned. James had broken it; _again_.

(Two days later)

"JAMES!" Riley shrieked again. Riley was now, lying with her back on the bed, James straddling her waist with her arms tied over her head with bandannas while he tickled her mercilessly.

"No." Riley squirmed under James' weight.

"James?" Riley asked with a child like look in her eyes, a tone he'd never heard spoken directly to him before. Sure, he'd heard it when she was talking to Hope, but never to him.

"Are you going to get off of me?" She asked, hoping he would shift his weight ever so slightly to the left. James did so and Riley grinned, bracing herself against the headboard with her hands, using her full weight to buck her hips against his, causing him to groan.

"That-" She smiled seductively. He knew that if she could, she'd had put a finger against her lips, that only serving to turn him on more.

"Jamesy, are you going to tell me I've been a bad girl, lately?" Riley asked James playfully a flirty grin playing on those soft pink lips. Leaning in towards her, starting at her collarbone, he kissed her, working his way up her neck sucking gently, kissing along her jaw line, causing the young woman to whine. He smiles, his breath warm against her pale skin.

"And you have, sweetheart, oh you have." James murmured, fingers tangling in her hair, smirking at her sudden yelp and laughed as she only smiled, still struggling against the bandannas that held her still, bucking her hips like a horse that had been startled. James laughing, kissing her, beginning to get used to her new move. One hand reached for her hip, he was eager to sooth the skittish hybrid beneath him.

"Easy girl….Easy. I'll let the reins go and you can run wild," he murmured, untying the bandannas that held her wrists above her head before connecting their lips.


	35. You Sick Bastard

**(You Sick Bastard)**

He walks into the bedroom, where his angel sleeping peacefully, dark red hair settling around her shoulders. Her pink lips are parted slightly, and he could see the small sharp fangs within that tender mouth, the moonlight streaming in the window creating an ambience where even he is left speechless in its wake.

He walks lightly on his tiptoes, not wanting to wake her. As he stands next to his side of the bed, he notices she's fidgeting in her sleep.

"Mmmhhh…..Oh Jamesy…" she moans, arching her back and throwing her head back into the pillow. Her cheeks were smooth shade of pink, making her look like a porcelain china doll.

"Aahhhh….." she whined, turning her head and arcing her back. James smiled, debating whether or not to disturb his wife, who was obviously having a pleasant dream.

Riley's hand balled into a small fist, and then she whimpered softly. Suddenly all was quiet and the only thing he could hear was her breathing, slow and steady. Climb into bed beside her, and wrapping an arm around her, the ginger hybrid woke up in his arms, startled by the sudden contact of skin against hers.

"Easy babe, it's just me," James soothed, making Riley sigh contentedly and relax once again.

"Oh…oh. How much did you-"she tried saying before he set a finger against her lips, leaning down to kiss her.

"Not enough." He said teasingly, pulling her onto his lap, growling softly. She whined tiredly and looked at him, but in the end knew if anything was going to happen, it was going to make her feel good.

"Jamesy…are you sure? I mean, you have to get up early tomorrow…I don't want-" She stopped once she noticed the lustful look in his eyes, his hazel irises already clouded.

"I'll manage. I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer…being away from you, the tour…it's all taken a toll on me, and I don't think my head has ever hurt so much before…" he trailed off as she began to suck at the base of his neck, causing him to involuntarily fist the sheets as he held her, trying to fight back the moan building in his throat.

"Baby, wait, your head hurts? But why?" she whispered against his neck, her breath sending a shiver through him.

"I haven't fed in days…Logan's tried everything, even going as far as bleeding his catch, which only ended up being two rabbits, but…it's not the same. Nothing compares to it."

"To what?" she asked, blinking. The innocent look in her icy blue eyes almost made James want to take her, right then and there. It'd only be a few seconds; she'd never know what hit her…

"You." He replied softly, smiling as she sat up, turning to straddle his waist, lips still against his neck. She nipped lightly just below his Adam 's apple, causing him to moan. She giggled, pressing herself against him.

_Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me _

_Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather Can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me So-o oh show me…' _the radio blared, oddly enough this was the perfect song for Riley to act, she'd always wanted to strip to that song.

"Hm…if you haven't fed in days I think I can fix that…" she chimed, leaning back to pull her tank top off, revealing a small locket falling just between her breasts.

James' eyes widened, even through the skimpy bra she wore, he could see that even she was turned on, her nipples had hardened to small nubs, and the thought of teasing them made James only want her more.

"Oh really? You know I've missed you terribly…" James whispered as he laid her down on the bed, leaning over her, a slight smirk set on her lips. She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down ontop of her, whining.

"Well, if you've missed me so much…do something about it." Here he felt her delicate hands working off his belt, and then undoing the button and the zipper of his jeans.

"Frisky, aren't you?" he teases, kissing her.

Riley arches against him, her back bowing and her hands fisting in his hair, trying to pull him toward her, his lips anywhere on her body. James can sense how much she needs him, and to be honest, he needs her just as much. James doesn't waste any time in biting her, and the first taste of her blood after going so long without it is…well, blissfully expected. She moans, slow and sensually, and that sound alone throws James over the edge, he's got to have her, and he's got to have her, now.

"J-James….mmmhhh…not so fast…" she whines, surprised she can still talk.

"Oh alright…" he stops fidgeting, trying to get his jeans off. Suddenly she pushes him away.

"Ok baby…if we're gonna do this, let's do it. Get your fucking jeans off," she almost growled at him.

James smiled, beginning to hum,

"_We're halfway there, we're looking good now and nothing's gonna get in the way,_

_We're halfway there and looking back now I never thought that I'd ever say,_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there…"_

He noticed Riley looking at him, "What?"

"You sick bastard. Just come over here and make love to me," she admonished, though he could sense the smile in her stern tone.

"As you wish, my love."

"Fuck, James…every single time!" Riley whined tiredly, her head dropping to the pillow, her hair coated with sweat, beads of it already dripping off her smooth skin. Every muscle in her body hurt, especially anything below her knees.

"Sorry, but you should remember my stamina level…I can't help it. You alright?" He asked gently, one hand reaching to massage her back.

Riley just closed her eyes and sighed, "Everything hurts…my legs…my thighs…and god, am I itchy!"

James smiled, kissing the small of her back, one hand tracing her spine, "Go take a shower then, love."

She glared at him.

"Baby, I can hardly sit still….how am I going to be able to walk?"

"You want me to carry you?"

"I'm fine…I'll just sleep it off…unlike you, by the sound of your breathing," she realized, listening to James still panting slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"It's adrenaline. It'll phase out of me soon. But you, dear, I'm surprised you're still not purring."

Riley lightly slapped his shoulder, "Oh shut up Jamesy, and let me sleep."

Two months later, as Riley was making breakfast, suddenly something snapped.

"Hey Ri? Babe you alright?" James called from outside the bathroom; she had been in there for the past twenty minutes puking.

"Do you fucking think I'm alright?" she snapped, he could hear the unshed tears in her voice.

"No…and truth be told, I think you're…"

"Pregnant?" she tried, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Congrats sweetheart, you finally know what's happening to me! And it's all your fault." She deadpanned before flushing the toilet; he heard the sink turn on and the water begin to run.

"So…you are?"

"Would I be throwing up if I wasn't? Surprised you've manage to miss the pregnancy test in the garbage, too."

"Riley, I didn-" as he's going to say something, Riley stands and walks over to him, kissing him soundly, allowing him no escape. She's never this way, and he knows it.


	36. Chocolate Diamonds Shine

**(Chocolate Diamonds Shine)**

"Riley, slow down!" James yelled as his redhead wife pulled him along in the mall, past JC Penney's, past Hot Topic, past the Starbucks, straight to Rogers and Hollands Jewelers.

As Riley stood, face pressed against the glass, whining over all the fine jewelry she'd never have, James face-palmed.

"Baby, you have your two thousand dollar engagement ring, your topaz earrings, and your diamond necklace." James reasoned, trying to talk her out of more jewelry.

"But Jamesy you forgot my mother's ring…it's got a big Citrine for mine birthstone next to a little garnet representing Hope. I'll have to get another added with this one's born, though," she said smiling, patting her still growing stomach. James wrapped his arms around Riley's waist as he tried to pry her nails from the casing.

"Come on love, let's get you those new jeans you wanted that we came for."

"But Jamesy!" She whined, letting go of the case.

"We can go for ice cream afterwards and I'll let buy you whatever you want, as much as you want, ok?" he bargained, making her smile as soon as he said 'ice cream.'

"Hm…fine. I'm gonna go get those jeans now. Meet you in the food court in half an hour?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna run to Aeropostale and get a couple of t-shirts, maybe a new pair of sunglasses," he smiled.

As Riley walked off to Motherhood Maternity to buy a pair of jeans that would comfortably fit her rounding stomach, James continued to look at the jewelry. Looking at the Chocolate diamond case by LeVian, James smiled. Riley would love a new ring.

Settling on two chocolate diamonds on either side of a regular one, James smiled as he told the person behind the counter which one he needed.

"That's $450, sir," the cashier said, the number alone causing James to flinch before pulling out his credit card.

He sighed, realizing how much many he'd spent on Riley through the years. He didn't regret a single penny. Half an hour later, two Aeropostale bags in his arms and a pair of new sunglasses hanging on the neck of his shirt, he headed down to the food court. Immediately he found Riley, sitting over by Dairy Queen, two plates of food in front of her. She was eating a hot fudge sundae, and he knew it was the perfect time

"Sweetie?" James started, pulling up a chair, picking up on the remaining Sundays, "That's mine!" Really snapped, snatching it out of his hands.

"And so is this." James said pulling the ring box out of his pocket. Riley almost choked on the ice cream she was eating.

"J-James, y-you d-didn't-" he nodded, open the box. Riley squeaked, "It's so pretty! Are those OH!

chocolate diamonds?"

"Yes, they are love." Riley gaped at the ring as James slipped it on her finger.

"Jamesy it's so beautiful…how much did you-"

"Ah ah ah," James chastised aken to a tsk, tsk.

Riley pouted, "Tell me." James tapped her nose, "No no sweets. If we go home, I might tell you, provided I get something in return, Miss Diamond," James whispered in her hair, causing Riley to shudder.

"Well…" she looked at his lips, licking her own fangs, eyes clouded by the prospect of what was to come, "if that includes what I think it does, you're in for one hell of a night." She replied, smiling.

James grinned, "That so Riley Marie?" Damn him for bringing up her middle name, he knew all too well, it would only turn her on.

"Back to the house?" Riley tried, voice seething with anticipation.

Without another word, James picked Riley up and gently through her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp softly.

"I'm not done with my ice cream!"

"We have more at home. Besides, you're shining brighter right now the most chocolate diamonds on that ring that will ever be able to."

As he carried her outside towards the car, she protested, "Jamesy, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm shining, I have that fucking glow." He laughed opening the passenger side door for her and setting her down, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Yes you do, baby, yes, you do."


	37. Coughing Fits

**(Coughing Fits)**

Two weeks later Riley was in the kitchen making dinner, James upstairs, busy thinking about having to repaint the nursery. Kendall and Carlos were helping Riley with dinner, while Logan played with Hope in the living room.

Suddenly, Hope started coughing and couldn't stop.

"Hey Riley?" Logan called, picking up the child, cradling her against him, patting her back to ease the coughing.

"What?" the redhead called back, head poking back into the room from the kitchen.

"I think Hope's sick. She's coughing and her eyes look glassy. She feels a little warm too, and that might be just because I'm a werewolf, but still…" Logan commented.

"I can see why you think that. I've not felt well myself lately," Riley reasoned, reaching up to run a hand through her long dark red hair, the other absentmindedly settling on her swollen stomach.

"Well how have you been feeling? Maybe you passed on your cold or whatever it was to her."

"I've been fine for the most part, just a little achy and sometimes I'm coughing, but I've had no fever yet and my eyes look fine," she rattled off.

"Who's sick?" James asked coming down the stairs, hand absentmindedly hitting the banisters as she jumped off of the last three stairs.

"Logan thinks Hope is sick," Riley explained, laughing it off.

"You can't tell me you think she's sick. Logan, she's a hybrid, they don't get sick." James reasoned.

"But I've been sick," Riley whined, "Jamesy….somehow. I don't want to be up, I want blood, and then I want to take a nap. I'm still not feeling well."

"Well honey, why didn't you say that before? Go lie down, I can finish dinner," James said smiling.

"You'd do that? Thanks sweetie!" Riley cheered, walking out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

James turned to look at Logan, "You really think she's sick, huh?" And before Logan could answer, there was the sound of something heavy being dropped in the adjacent room.

Riley.

"Riley!" James yelled, dashing from the living room toward the stairs, seeing his wife unmoving at its foot.

"Riley! Riley…Riley, sweetie, can you hear me?"

No sound left her lips, no movement disturbed her figure. James bent down, his ear against the hybrid's chest, listening for a faint heartbeat. When he didn't hear one, his hands were on her chest and his lips were against hers, breathing and counting each compression, trying to get her breathing. Within a minute she was, and had collapsed into a coughing fit, each round making her throat hurt more and more. When she finally could catch her breath, all that registered was that she was on the floor, and that James was cradling her.

"Wh-what happened? Why am I-"James put a finger against her lips, "Don't try to talk honey, you just blacked out. You weren't breathing."

"Oh, it can't be that-" and then she resumed her coughing fit.

"Logan, maybe we should get them checked out," Kendall said, looking at Riley, who sat against James, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Yeah, let's go. Before she or the baby gets worse."

At the words, 'the baby' Riley's eyes snap open and she glances worriedly at James, who sets a reassuring hand on her stomach, "He meant Hope, sweetie. I'm sure the little one's fine." He coaxed, glad to hear her sigh of relief as they both felt the baby kick against his hand.

"See? It's okay." He re-iterated, nuzzling her. Riley sighed, "But I'm not. Something's wrong, and I know it."

Well, it turned out Hope had caught a strain of whooping cough from Riley. Both were placed on medication, and the doctor said it would clear up in about a week.


	38. Banana Butterscotch Ice Cream Pancakes

**(Banana Butterscotch Ice Cream Pancakes)**

"Hope, sweetie it's time to go to bed," Riley told the four year old who had wrapped herself around her mother's leg.

"I want Butterscotch! I want Butterscotch!" the dark brunette haired ice blue eyed girl wailed. Riley sighed, starting to walk towards the stairs with some difficulty.

"We can find her tomorrow, after you sleep," Riley promised, making Hope whine in protest. At the moment, James wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, palms against her swollen stomach, as she was seven months along with their second child. She sighed again and relaxed, leaning her head back into her husband's shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"Not now Jamesy…please wait til we get upstairs…" she whined, not noticing Hope had leaned back, legs still anchored around Riley.

"Watch out Mommy, you'll get cooties!" Hope yelled, the 'cooties' in her sentence making James smile. If only love really was that simple.

James unwrapped his arms from Riley's waist, sitting up on his knees to be at his daughter's level.

"Hey princess, how about you and me go look for Butterscotch so Mommy can get some sleep?" James asked softly, flashing an award winning smile while holding his arms out toward the girl. Hope looked at him.

"Hm…Kay!" She released her hold on Riley's leg as James picked her up.

"First say goodnight to Mommy, Hope." James told the girl, smiling as she leaned out of his arms to hug her mother.

"Night Mommy. Have ice cream dreams!"

Riley laughed, kissing the top of her daughter's head before heading up the stairs. As she did this, she called back down to James, "I'll wait for you. I'm not that tired." James nodded, walking into the kitchen, still holding Hope.

"Ice cream dreams?" he asked laughing, kissing her head. She nodded, giggling.

"Uncle Carlos says ice cream is good for me. And you and Mommy say sweet dreams, so I say ice cream dreams because it's sweet and yummy!" she explained.

James rolled his eyes, leave it to Carlos to start teaching his daughter about what food was good for her. If Hope ever started eating corn dogs, he'd know why.

"Butterscotch!" Hope yelled, the stuffed tan bunny was sitting on the sink. James walked over and grabbed it, handing it to his daughter, who immediately buried her face in the soft fur.

"Why is she by the sink?" he asked. Hope yawned, "She wanted a bath!"

Turning off the light that was above the kitchen counter on the wall behind the popcorn kernel jar, James and Hope headed upstairs. Setting Hope in her bed, the bunny still clutched to her side, James smiled.

"Better now?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she said, rustling the blankets as she got up to hug him.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Just holler if you need me, alright?" James said, getting up and going to leave the room, Count on You stuck in his head.

"Daddy wait!"

"Yes, princess?" he asked, yawning.

"Can you sing to me?"

James smiled, his daughter certainly was part Riley, neither of them could sleep without hearing him sing.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something by Banana Pancakes!"

James laughed, by Banana Pancakes, she meant Jack Johnson. She must have remembered when she was little how James would play Jack's CDs in the stereo while he cleaned and she slept on the couch. Deciding on the last verse of Breakdown, James began to sing:

"But you can't stop nothing If you got no control Of the thoughts in your mind That you kept in, you know  
You don't know nothing But you don't need to know The wisdoms in the trees Not the glass windows  
You can't stop wishing If you don't let go But things that you find And you lose, and you know  
You keep on rolling Put the moment on hold The frames too bright So put the blinds down low…"

James smiled as he watched Hope's eyes close and her head drop to the pillow. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he pulled the covers up to her chin before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Walking into his and Riley's room, he's not surprised to see her sitting up against the headboard, a flirty smile playing on her lips.

"Told you I'd be up," she teases as he kisses her softly, crawling into bed beside her. His arms wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He smiles at the same time he laughs, he can feel the baby responding to his touch, the small feet already starting to kick away.

"Won't be long now." He murmurs, before noticing the glare she was giving him.

"What?"

"You still have your shirt on, sweetheart."

"Re-" starting to say something but deciding against it, James instead shut his mouth and pulled his faded

Jack Johnson 'To The Sea' tour t-shirt over his head.

Laying back down, he smiled as Riley laid her head on his chest.

"Better?"

"Hm…" she contemplated, kissing his chest, tracing his pecs gently before looking up at him.

"I think so…but I still want butterscotch."


	39. Valentine's Gifts

**(Valentine's Chocolate)**

"Hey Hope, want to come to the dollar store with me?"

"Why's that, Daddy?" Hope asked, running into the living room, still clinging onto Butterscotch from the night before.

"I have to get Mommy a last minute Valentine's Day gift," he admitted sheepishly, ashamed he'd forgotten the sappiest holiday of the year. He forgotten a Valentine's Day since the year before he and Riley had gotten engaged.

"Hm…Kay Kay!" she yelled smiling.

Riley was upstairs resting; it seemed the baby was certainly taking a tool on her. She heard the door downstairs slam shut, James must have taken Hope somewhere.

She closed her eyes, feeling the baby kick again. She elected not to know if it was a boy or girl at the last ultrasound, but from how it felt, she was certain that it was a boy, Hope hadn't kicked like that.

"Honey, stop, you're hurting me," she murmured, rubbing the sore spot on her stomach. At her touch, the kicking stopped. Riley sighed, wishing James was with her, her body was beginning to ache, and there was only one thing that really ever made all the pain go away.

She had already set up James' Valentine's Day gift, it was a hockey duffle filled with all new gear (helmet, pads, a stick and new skates), and it was sitting right at the bottom of the closet, visible to anyone the opened the door. After changing into an old pair of James' sweatpants and a loose tank top, Riley crawled back into bed.

"Come along Hope! We've got all the stuff we need!" James hollered as he started out of the dollar store, his daughter following along, another stuffed animal in her arms, a watermelon ring pop sticking out of her mouth.

"But why? There's still candy I didn't buy!" she complained.

"We have candy at home. And besides, Uncle Carlos is coming over later to take you to the rink."

"But I want candy!" Hope whined again, causing James to crack a smirk.

When they got home, James told Hope to go play in the back room while he went upstairs to check on Riley.

"Riley? Sweetheart, you awake?" James called as he walked into the room, the teddy bear and chocolate behind his back. Riley mumbled and then turned over, whining at being woken out of a peaceful sleep, "Wh-what?"

James reached to run a hand through her long dark red hair, "Its Valentine's Day…and I got you something," he explained, moving the teddy bear out in front of him.

"Oh Jamesy!" She squeaked, pulling her husband on top of her, desperate for the feel of his body against hers.

"I got you something too, although I'm inclined, "she wrapped his arm around his neck, gently sucking at his Adam's apple, "To not let you know what that is."

James laughed, "Really now sweetie?" She giggled as he shifted his weight against her, his toned flat stomach following the curves of hers.

"Let me go? He pleaded, smiling as he felt her legs lock around his waist. She sighed dejectedly, letting him get up, "It's in the closet."

"Should I be scared?" he asked smirking. Riley smacked his shoulder, "Just go look."

James does getting up a ducking into the closet.

"Aw, baby, you didn't have to do that! How'd you know I needed new gear?"

Riley had seen the shape of James' old hockey skates. She just smiled, "I figured it was time for a change."

"Well I'm glad. Happy valentine's day, sweetie." James said, giving Riley the box of chocolate.

At seeing the chocolate, her eyes lit up.

"CHOCOLATE!" she yelled gleefully, tearing into the box.

"How much did you spend at the dollar store?" Riley asked, offering James a chocolate, who took it, smiling.

"Uh….45 dollars."

"45 dollars? But why? What did you-" James placed a finger against her lips, taking the chocolate and setting it aside. He kissed her gently, biding his time. He wanted to make love to her, but it'd have to wait.

Riley fidgeted softly against him; she knew what his point was.

"Baby?" James kissed her forehead, "Yes, love?"

"I've been thinking about baby names. If it's a girl I want Delilah Rae, and boy, I was thinking Aiden Ryan."

James smiled, hands starting to lift her shirt to gaze lovingly at her rounded stomach, "I love them. Ether one will work."


	40. Science and Rainbows

**(Rainbows, Science Class and TV Shows)**

James Diamond sat on the floor next to his daughter. His wife was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for lunch that would satisfy her now often cravings. Hesitantly, James reached for the remote that was on the arm of the couch.

"_Sunny Day Sweepin' the clouds away On my way to where the air is sweet  
Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street  
Come and play Everything's A-OK Friendly neighbors there That's where we meet  
Can you tell me how to get How to get to Sesame Street How to get to Sesame Street…"_

"Hey princess? Can Daddy change the channel?" he asked, already figuring he'd switch it to the sports network, hoping there was a hockey game on.

"NO! I'm watchin' Sesame street! You get it after!" the brunette yelled at him, causing him to smile. Surprising, his daughter reminded him of Carlos at times. Debating whether or not to change the channel anyways, James decided against it as he didn't want to face the wrath of a four year old not allowed to watch her favorite TV show.

"Wait a minute, Elmo knows what this is! It's a rainbow!" said the red-furred Muppet onscreen. James face-palmed.

"Great…this is just as bad as the time Kendall saw a double rainbow…" as before he could go into explaining what that was, he turned to see Riley standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, her baby bump noticeable underneath the Minnesota Wild t-shirt she wore.

"Jamesy, don't you dare tell her that story. She's far too young to hear it," she scolded, though underneath her pursed lips, he could see a smile. Getting up from where he sat on the floor next to Hope, he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, surprised she was still slightly thin, making her giggle and try to pull away.

"Jamesy, d-don't!...I'm….hhmm…I'm making lunch still!" she protested, trying to pull away to the kitchen.

"Oh you think that's a good excuse for me to let you go? I don't think so, sweetheart." He teased playfully, kissing her. The two noticed Hope had started laughing.

"What is it, princess?" James asked, still holding Riley. His daughter pointed to the screen, where Elmo, Rosita, and Gordon were in Mr. Hopper's store, discussing how Rosita wanted to see a rainbow. Gordon had said he was going to make one, and Elmo asked, "Oh, is Gordon a fairy too?"

"No, Elmo, I'm not going to use magic. I'm going to use science."

"Oh, science!" Elmo and Rosita chorused.

James smirked and looked at Riley, who shook her head, "Your mind better not be in the gutter."

He pouted, causing her to smile and reach up to mess up his hair.

"Really? I wasn't thinking….besides; you're already there if you get my point. 8th grade science classes don't really come in handy anymore, now that we know what we're doing," he argued. Riley giggled.

"You're not really suggesting the class I think you're suggesting, are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes at her husband's approach of discussing something he obviously knew he shouldn't have been in front of their daughter. James turned to look at Hope, whose icy blue eyes were still glued to the screen, and smiled.

"Sex ed. Come on, you were thinking it too." Riley sighed, "Maybe."

"So…" he started, stealing a glance at Hope, "Tonight…got any plans?" She rolled her eyes.

"If I did I would have told you….why?" He flashed an award winning smile, hazel eyes gazing lovingly into ice blue.

"I'm thinking you, me, a nice hot shower, a massage, some rose petals and then maybe a bottle of Chianti spiked with B positive?" he tried to say suavely, all the while trying not to laugh.

Riley almost moaned at the thought, it had been a long time since James had ever suggested such an intimate evening, and to be honest, the very thought of what he had suggested was turning her on.

"Sweetie, you're blushing," he pointed out, kissing her cheek, still smiling.

"S-So?" she retorted playfully, trying not to giggle.

"Well…I think someone likes my idea…isn't that right, Riley Marie?"

Riley bit her lip and lowered her head; fuck James for knowing how to flip her switches. If saying her name in just that tone of voice wasn't enough, he goes and adds her middle name, making it sound as though she were an unruly child, not his lover.

James laughed, "I'll stop teasing you. You'd better go finish lunch though, I smell something burning…" he trailed off as she turned to run to the kitchen, he managing to slap her ass along the way. She giggled as she skipped off, a few more weeks and the baby would be in her arms.


	41. Werewolf Pains

**Vampire Games and Werewolf Pains**  
"Jamsey...I'm hungry... can we go eat? " the red headed hybrid whispers into his neck, her slender pale legs wrapped around his waist. Before she could react James has her arms pinned above her head, a devilish but seductive smirk playing on those beautiful lips. He leans into her, lips brushing across her exposed breasts, love marks and droplets of blood all ready visible.

"Not yet sweetie... But we can soon, I promise," James whispers, the tone of his voice causing her to shutter beneath him.

"But James... Oh!" She whines, and then draws her breath in sharply as James teases her, his tongue flicking against the hardened nipple on one of her breasts, his body still moving in time against hers.

"Just relax... If I'll be over soon..." he soothes, and Riley is instantly taken back to the day she had Hope, where she'd been begging for the pain to stop, someone to just knock her out. James had said the exact same words then, lips against her neck and his stronger arms helping to hold her legs apart even after her muscles had given out. Eventually she forgot the pain, after turning to see James holding their baby girl, her head full of rich mahogany brown hair, eyes like ice like Riley's were.

"But how long?" She whined, her breath coming shorter and shorter as James continued to work her body.

"Just a little bit, I promise..." she giggled as he kissed her stomach, his teeth gently nipping the exact same spot he'd rubbed after she'd falling unconscious.

_After Riley had passed out from blood loss, Drake had made James to get Riley to drink from him to replenish her strength. After the placenta had been expelled, Drake had told James to rub Riley's stomach, to shrink and resettle her womb._

_"It'll hurt her, but it's necessary," Drake had said, already starting to knead the girl's stomach, before letting James take over before wishing the couple good luck and taking his leave._

"James... Baby please..." she pleaded. James smiled, his head lifting to trail soft kisses up her jaw line, biting every few seconds.

"I know, I know,.." he sighs. He smirked as his body automatically confirmed to hers, her stomach against his abs, his palms flat against her hips as she tilted them toward the sudden warmth.

She whined and smiled, closing her eyes, letting the rhythmic feel of James within her take her away. She had to admit, it was harder and harder to get comfortable during sex due to her stomach being as big as it was, but…what was she supposed to do? She was due two weeks from the day, and couldn't wait, although she knew it would hurt.

"Jamesy! BABY!" Riley shrieked, he'd just managed to hit that spot, and Riley was powerless except to cry out, smiling at his laugh.

"Easy girl… You like that, don't you? I'm al-" she heard James inhale, and then she felt the inevitable bottoming out of both of their stamina gauges, James almost collapsing on top of her, his arms barely able to hold himself up. Riley shuddered as her own release was triggered, whining into James' neck, trying to catch her breath.

"That's a girl…just breathe…" he soothed, still panting, his hazel eyes beginning to clear of the lust and desire.

"I'm trying…" she whined before laughing, "You're lucky I'm not in labor. You'd be dead."

"What's that now?" James lifted his head, smiling, "That didn't happen the first time. And as I recall, it was you that almost died."

Riley scuffed, and then suddenly looked at James worriedly.

"What's wrong now?"

The redhead bit her lip, shaking her head, and he caught her mumbled, "It's too soon…it's just too soon…" under her breath. If experience the first time had taught him anything, it was that like him, his children were obviously impatient.


	42. Aiden's Beautiful

**(Aiden's Beautiful)**

"James…oh god…baby call Drake…or Logan and the guys…we've got to get to the hos-"

"Honey we can't. Vampires, remember? You have to have the baby here…" he reminded her. Since they were vampires, going to the hospital for Riley to give birth was not an option, as it would expose their existence. Besides, she'd already had Hope at home, although she too had come early.

"Great…just frickin'…where's your phone?"

"Bedside table, why?" James asked, reaching for the old blackberry next to the lamp.

"Call. Now. My water just broke." Riley snapped, trying to keep calm, she'd already been through this once.

"Yes ma'am."

"Riley, you're doing fine…easy girl….easy…" James murmured, trying to calm her.

Riley lay in the bed, almost curled up as contraction after contraction came. They weren't that bad yet, but she knew better than that. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Jamesy I want to take a bath…"

"But you're in labo- nevermind, I'll run one right now." He replied after catching the glare she was giving him.

"And why is that?" Drake asked, coming into the master bedroom with a few more towels and a cool washcloth.

"I read somewhere that giving birth in water often helps ease the mother's pain…and if this one's anything like Hope I'm going to be in a lot of it," she explained.

"Well, good thinking on your part, Riley."

At that moment James' head popped back into the bedroom, "Bath's ready, love."

"Thanks…help me up? I don't think the baby will just…fall out, but…hell, I can never be sure," she said with a smile, causing both men to laugh.

Ten minutes later Riley was actually comfortable in the whirlpool bath, although the jets weren't running, the water was still warm, serving to ease the now constant ache of her lower back. She smiled at James as he sat on the floor beside her, one hand gently rubbing her stomach, the other resting on the ledge of the tub.

"I can't believe nine months and we're here again…" she admitted, laughing. James nodded, "But it wasn't nine….more like eight and a- breath, sweetie…breath." He reassured as her face twisted, a contraction must have hit.

As soon as it had passed, she was talking again, "Notice anything different?"

"Like what?"

"She's not howling in pain trying to kill you? She hasn't torn? Well, yet but that's besides the point," Drake rattled off as he walked into the slightly humid room.

"Shouldn't you be…waiting for me to get out before you come in here?" Riley said, her wording awkward.

"Well, my dear, you did say 'give birth in water' so I made the assumption you were wanting to deliver the baby in water…unless of course I'm wrong," Drake replied.

James looked up at the elder hybrid, mouthing a, "Smooth move..now just-" and never finished as he felt Riley's hand smack the back of his head, "I saw that. But yes, of course…Drake, so I assume you wish to check how far along we are then?" Riley snarked back, her wording matching the once 19th century gentleman's.

He nodded, and James immediately scooted over as Drake knelt next to him, one hand reaching into the water as he told Riley to take a deep breath.

"OH!" she yelped suddenly as Drake's well trained fingers felt where she was expanding, seconds later relaxing as the heat from the water warmed her.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Drake assessed, drying his hands.

"How far is-" James started.

"Seven centimeters, my boy…about another twenty minutes and she can begin to push."

"Twenty minutes? I don't want to wait twenty frickin- OOOOOWWWWW!" Riley whined, leaning forward and hands automatically moving to her stomach. She'd forgotten how much it had hurt.

"Might be less then that now," Drake corrected smiling.

"GODDAMN YOU JAMES! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Riley yelled, one hand holding James', the other clutching the washcloth rack above the alcove in the wall for support.

Did her contractions with Hope hurt this much? No, she didn't think so...

"Riley, ease up a bit now, I see the head. On the next contraction, push, but not as hard as you were," Drake instructed.

She glared.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do- oh god...oh god...make it stop!" she whined, pushing as hard as she could,despite what Drake had said.

"Sweetie, go easy or you're gonna tear again." James murmured, one hand running through her hair.

"SHUT IT, PRETTY BOY!" Riley hollered, her breathes loud and shaky as she tried to relax.

"O...kay...shutting up now."

"Riley...now just breath...I'm gonna gentle turn the baby as you push so it's head will clear, alright?"  
Riley nodded, biting back a scream of sheer pain as Drake's skilled hands worked between her legs.

"You can-"

Riley didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, she instead did what she had done with Hope, and instinctively reached down to cradle the baby's head, lifting it out of the water.

Feeling the urge to push, she took a deep breath and acted on it, pushing this time without a word, amazed by the feeling as the baby slid out of her into her arms.

As she raised the infant out of the water completely, she realized it was a boy.

"Jamesy..." she whispered, breathless as his cries filled the room after Drake had cleared his nose and mouth, "Aiden's beautiful."


	43. Four Year Old and Life's Meaning

**Because A Four Year Old Knows Life's Meaning…**

"Oh God… I'm tired... and sore," Riley complained, lying on the bed against propped pillows, smiling at the baby wrapped in blankets in her arms.

"Yeah, I think you would be!" James reasoned, kissing the top of her head.

At the sound of footsteps clambering up the stairs Riley and James looked at the door just as Hope burst in, Kendall Knight following behind her.

"Mommy, mommy I wanna see the baby!" She yelled excitedly, crawling up on the bed to sit in James' lap. Her eyes widened as they took in the sight in her mother's arms.

The baby boy had deep hazel eyes, the same as his father's. On his head, short wisps of dark red hair, as dark as Riley's, were already visible.

"He's so small!" The four-year-old noted.

"He's beautiful you two. What did you name him?" Kendall asked, unable to hide a smile.

"His name is Aiden Ryan Diamond. And thanks Kendall." Riley said.

Kendall nodded, "I'm gonna leave you four alone, you need family time. Carlos and Logan also wish you the best. Congratulations."

"Thanks." James and Riley both said, she glancing up just as Kendall headed back downstairs to head back to the Palm Woods. He'd been called over in the first place to help watch Hope as Drake and James were dealing with Riley.

Riley turned to look at James, "You know, this time wasn't that bad. I'm sorry I yelled…" she trailed off.

"It's okay... you were in pain. But you're beautiful, have I said that lately?"

Riley blushed as James kissed her cheek, "You could stand to say a little more."

He laughed, running a hand through her hair, "Well, beautiful, I think I will."

Of course, nothing could compare with the accompanying smile on his face as James Diamond looked at his wife and son.

"OW!" A sharp plug on his hair forced him to look down at his daughter, still sitting in his lap.

"What is it Princess?" He asked, trying to fix his hair.

"Is Aiden gonna be a singer like you, Daddy?"

James grinned, "We'll have to wait and see, sugar."

"Aw… I don't want to wait!" she protested.

"Why is that?" Riley asked laughing; motioning for hope to be quieter, as both Riley and the baby were tired and needed rest.

"Because," Hope started, shooting her father a look as she began to sing, albeit off key for four-year-old, to which James joined in,

"It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"

A/N: thanks for reading, I hope you liked. Please check out the other parts of Big Time Supernatural Lives. On my profile, in the description it will be listed as 'part _ of big time supernatural lives'. And remember, as Hope told James, "It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"


	44. Til I Forget About You!

**Can't Forget: (based on Til I Forget About You)**

"Do you really have to go, James?"

Riley's eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep as she falls behind the beautiful boy. Ari leans on a sleep deprived Carlos as they simultaneously drinks the Starbucks they bought. Kendall and Logan pack up their suitcases in the trunk, as Riley drinks the rest of her coffee and throws it away.

"We really have to, babe, it's our biggest tour yet." He smiles weakly, flipping his hair.

"Ugh, I don't like this idea. Here I am, three in morning helping your ass so I can cry my eyes out and miss you until it hurts? I don't think, so, pretty boy." He laughed and kissed her head.

"Come on," groans Ari tiredly.

"Let's get this shit over with!"

"Mfh. Left go." Carlos grumbles.

"What?" Logan laughs.

"I said, 'yeah, let's go." He groans. They all laugh, and enter the hummer, and drive off to the local airport to catch their flight.

As Kendall is driving, Logan plays around on his cell phone and tells him where to go. Carlos is wide awake and plays around with Ari's hair as she sleeps on his shoulder. James lays his head on the window, sleeping. Riley's head lies on his lap, and sprawls her legs across Ari and Carlos' laps.

After an hour of driving the car comes to a sudden halt. It pulls on the curb where dozens of people jet in and out of the opening doors.

"Oh, oh shit, who died?" Ari jumps as Carlos nudges her.

"We're here." He smiles. Yawning then kissing her forehead.

"All right," Ari groans. "Riley…Riley, wake up!"

"Mfhpwu…" she groans, turning over on her chest.

"Come on! If you don't get up, I'll breaking your fucking comb, you –"

"If you try, you die." She jets up, pointing her black painted nails.

They all exit the car and begin to unload. The boys take their suitcases and put them in the outside baggage claim. Riley and Ari go wait inside by their airline.

"Hm….today is a sad day, huh?" Ari groans.

"Yup. Our boys are leavin' for the tour of a lifetime, leavin' us behind."

"You're right. I'm gonna miss Carlos and his helmet. Besides you, who else is going to run around the house screaming nursery rhymes?" Ari laughs, feeling tiny tears at the corners of her eyes.

The boys come back and grab their carry-ons. Carlos grabs Ari's hips and pushes her close while James grabs Riley's hand. Logan stands next to Ari and calls Haruko, his girlfriend. Kendall walks around and sings Til I Forget About You, thinking about Jo. Finally, after ID Checks, scans, and long lines at McDonald's, it's time for the boys to board their plan. Immediately Ari starts to sob and cling onto Carlos. Carlos laughs and holds her close to his chest. Her mascara runs all over her face and his navy blue shirt.

"Do you really really really have to go?" She sobs. Her bottom lip quivers violently.

"I have to, babe." He whispers. Carlos puts his forehead against hers, kissing her trembling lips. Riley smiles, seeing the love and care for other leaking out of them. Tears absentmindedly flow down her cheeks as she bites her lips.

"Aww, Riley don't cry," James hugs her tight. "I know you're gonna miss me to pieces."  
"I will…I-I promised myself I-I wouldn't cry." She mumbled into his chest, He grabs her face softly and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay…Hey look at me." He whispers. She looks up into his chesnutt eyes.

"I love you. Remember that, alright?"

"Mhm-hmn." She shakes her head. He lands his lips on hers and links their fingers together. The salty tears fall down while he holds her face, falling inbetween their fingers. He pulls back to breath, only to kiss her again.

They all said goodbye and hug Riley and Ari. As they get out their tickets, Kendall turns around and sighs.

"Oh crap!" he yells out.

"What is it Kendall?" Ari asks, sniffling.

"We forgot the most important things!"

"What is it?"

"…You guys!" Exclaims Logan.

Their jaws drop and Ari's mp3 player falls on of her hands.

"Shut the hell up." Ari whispers.

'Are you serious?" Riley whispers also.

"We're dead serious." Carlos laughs. Ari screams and tackles him, kissing him repeatedly. She wraps her legs around his waist as he holds her by her thighs.

"B-B-But our things…"Riley stutters in shock.

"Already on the tour bus," Kendall smiles, "Remember that shopping spree you guys went on?"

"Yeah we got like a month's worth of -" Riley stops.

"You guys never all along, huh?" Laughs Ari. They all nod, making Riley squeal with joy. She also tackles James, resulting in their simultaneously taking out their combs and brushing their hair.

"What are we waiting for? Let's rock this bitch!" Ari yells.

"This is why I love you," Carlos whispers, kissing her. They all laugh, cheering on the way to the plane. Riley laces her fingers with James and smiles at him.

"You never cease to amaze me love," she kisses him passionately. They all board the plane, ready for the tour of a lifetime.


End file.
